Abrazos, secretos y piezas rotas
by almuerzo1
Summary: Ocurre algo increíble cuando tomas decisiones: tu vida se dirige por un rumbo que tú no esperas. En el momento en el que Barry y Caitlin decidieron estar ahí para el otro, todo pareció encajar en su lugar; sin embargo, cuando una persona de su futuro y pasado llega, las cosas solo están a punto de complicarse más. /Originalmente publicada en Wattpad. La trama me pertenece.
1. Capítulo 1: Lo que un amigo haría

**Hola, hola. Tengo rondando esta locura en mi cabeza desde hace un buen tiempo; este es mi primer fanfic sobre Barry y Caitlin, así que estoy emocionada.**

 **En fin, antes de empezar a leer, deberían saber un par de cosas. Por ejemplo, la historia está ubicada después del final de la segunda temporada. Iris entró en la casa de Joe, Barry permaneció afuera con la determinación de viajar en el tiempo... y Caitlin quiso salir a hablar con él. Pudo hacerlo, antes de que él creara Flashpoint. Lo demás... Eh, espero que les guste la historia lo suficiente para averiguarlo. Y, uh, una pequeña parte de la historia estará escrita de manera epistolar —creo que solo será un capítulo, así que no se preocupen por ello.**

 **Creo que no tengo nada más que agregar, así que solo me queda decir que espero que disfruten la lectura.**

—¿Barry?

Aquella voz lo mantuvo en su lugar con solo pronunciar su nombre; no consiguió mover sus pies ni un centímetro más. No notó antes su presencia, y lo único bueno de la situación era que ella no lo había visto huir. Bueno, _huir_ no era la palabra correcta, solo estaba a punto de correr hacia algo que no debía. Incluso aunque Caitlin lo hubiera visto, ella no habría podido hacer nada para evitarlo. La historia estaba a punto de cambiar y ellos jamás habrían estado en ese lugar. Cuando volviera, su padre estaría con vida y su madre también... si tenía éxito.

Después de que Iris entrara a la casa de Joe, no pensó que alguien más saldría a hablar con él. Tenía sentido que esa persona fuera Caitlin, incluso si no quería admitirlo.

Pudo observarla con claridad, pese a la escasa visibilidad que le ofrecían las farolas de la calle. Había sido capaz de ver a Iris también, apenas unos minutos atrás, pero le pareció más reconfortante tener la presencia de Caitlin a su alrededor. Ni siquiera la oscuridad hizo que la preocupación en sus ojos fuera menos obvia, o menos cálida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —él inquirió en un susurro que pareció tocar cada parte de su alma como una brisa. Parecía que iba a comenzar a temblar.

Ella soltó un suspiro, como si aquella fuera la pregunta equivocada. Sonaba cansada — _lucía cansada—_ , y había una expresión llena de preocupación en su rostro. La respuesta fue obvia cuando sus ojos dejaron de escanearla, cuando se concentró en lo que había más allá.

Estaba ahí por él.

—Venía a decirte algo, incluso si alguien ya lo hizo —dijo con suavidad, refiriéndose a Iris—. No quisiera repetirlo y cansarte de oír de las mismas palabras, pero...

Caitlin volvió a soltar un suspiro, pero Barry la entendió sin necesidad de preguntar. Quería hablar con él, y no importaba si ya había escuchado las palabras, necesitaba que él supiera cuánto lo sentía, que ella estaba ahí para él. La comprendió sin la necesidad de que algún sonido saliera de su boca, como siempre, y se sintió aliviado de compartir esa clase de conexión con alguien... incluso si solo llegaba a ser su mejor amiga. Después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, fue un alivio saber que todo aquello seguía ahí a pesar de todo lo que había cambiado.

—Puedes decirme —respondió él, rogando que no soltara lo mismo que Iris antes de que se le ocurriera besarla como despedida. Solo habían sido palabras carentes de significado que no le hicieron sentir nada, que no le quitaron el frío que dejó la ausencia de su padre... que le habían hecho saber que la decisión que había tomado al viajar en el tiempo era la mejor. Dejó claro que nada podría hacerlo sentirse completo otra vez. En aquella línea temporal, al menos.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, ¿no?

Él asintió. Se dio cuenta de que aquello le llenó de tranquilidad cuando sus hombros liberaron algo de la tensión que no sabía que cargaba, y los músculos de su rostro se relajaron como si hubiese tenido la misma expresión durante horas... cosa que tal vez había sido así.

—Yo... —Caitlin continuó—. Tú estuviste ahí siempre, cada vez que lo necesité, incluso si no lo sabía. Me ayudaste a sonreír otra vez cuando creí que estaba bien aislarme en el dolor... Quiero estar ahí para ti también, para cualquier cosa. Solo quería que supieras eso.

—Yo... —Barry se llevó una mano al cuello, frotándolo con incomodidad—. No lo hice esperando nada a cambio.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó Caitlin un poco más fuerte de lo que deseaba, de forma apresurada por la conclusión a la que Barry había llegado. No quería que pensara que lo hacía por obligación, ni siquiera un segundo. Miró detrás de ella, encima de su hombro a casa de Joe. No parecía que alguien la hubiera escuchado, así que se volvió para ver a Barry una vez más—. No estoy haciendo esto porque te deba algo. Eres mi amigo, yo... quiero apoyarte. Quiero estar ahí para ti.

Barry quiso ofrecerle una sonrisa en respuesta, pero una desastrosa mueca fue lo único que le pudo brindar. Era como si sus mejillas de repente hubiesen olvidado cómo sonreír.

—Gracias —dijo y desvió la mirada hacia la calle. Lo único que quería era correr. Irse ya. Ver de nuevo a su padre y a su madre. Vivos. Juntos.

—¿Barry? —su amiga preguntó una vez más, esta vez con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Estás bien? —Se dio cuenta de inmediato del error cometido y, antes de que él pudiera responder, se corrigió—: Perdón, sé que no estás bien. La pregunta más bien es en qué estás pensando. La mirada de concentración en tu rostro es... parece que estás a punto hacer algo muy importante, y yo...

—No es nada —la interrumpió, mirando fijamente sus zapatos. Le preocupaba que lo hubiera notado. Si lo había descifrado con tanta facilidad, no podía permitir que lo viera a los ojos y descubriera lo que estaba por hacer. No quería que estuviera decepcionada. No podría soportar esa mirada jamás.

Ella dudó. Sabía que mentía, pero no quería presionarlo a hablar. Metió las manos en las bolsas que su abrigo tenía a los costados y sus pies dieron un paso hacia atrás; sin embargo, en aquella acción no hubo nada de la determinación que la llevó hasta ahí. No quería marcharse. Caitlin siempre necesitó tiempo para aceptar una pérdida, pero Barry no lucía como alguien que necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba otra cosa, y ella esperaba que fuera algo que pudiera darle.

Se adelantó un par de pasos hasta que se halló frente a su mejor amigo. Él le devolvió la mirada después de unos minutos bajo su escrutinio, deseando decirle que iba a estar bien, pero no muy seguro de querer mentirle.

Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, se repetía una y otra vez. Su padre muriendo, el miedo de perder a Joe taladrando su cabeza, su plan contra Zoom funcionando, su mundo casi cayendo —primero literal, luego emocionalmente— y todas las piezas restantes cayendo en el lugar incorrecto.

Caitlin se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada en dirección a la calle, la misma que Barry había estado observando con tanta intensidad. Pudo leerlo con facilidad, siempre lo hacía. Su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia la calle, y sus pies estaban a punto de despegarse del suelo como si fuera a volar. Quería huir, eso era más que obvio, pero Caitlin no sabía adónde. No quería que cometiera alguna locura y, si bien era un hecho que Zoom ya no estaba por ahí, no podía predecir su siguiente movimiento. No quería que él se colocara en frente del peligro debido a su dolor. No estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

Pensó en lo que él hizo por ella tantas veces. Cuando despertó del coma y le hizo el dolor llevadero hasta que un día desapareció del todo; cuando Ronnie murió y él la sostuvo contra su pecho y le permitió llorar, sin soltarla ni preguntar nada; cuando Jay —en su cabeza apenas comenzaba a pensar en él como Hunter— también murió y luego descubrieron que todo lo que les dijo alguna vez era una mentira. Y, finalmente, cuando ella llegó a los Laboratorios STAR, temblando de miedo después de que Zoom la dejara marchar después de haberla secuestrado...

Flash tal vez la había salvado varias veces, ¿pero Barry Allen? Ese hombre la había salvado del dolor que la estuvo consumiendo después de la explosión del Acelerador de Partículas. La salvó de sí misma, y eso era lo más importante que alguien había hecho por ella.

La mirada en los ojos de Barry le gritaba que lo último que necesitaba era estar solo, así que no entendió por qué Iris entró en la casa y les dijo que iba a estar bien, que solo necesitaba tiempo. No iba a estar bien, Caitlin podía ver eso con facilidad. ¿Por qué Iris —que se suponía que debía conocerlo como a la palma de su mano—, había decidido dejarlo solo en aquel estado? Caitlin se sintió molesta con ella por un momento, pero no lo hizo notar. Empujó el sentimiento a un lado, la preocupación por Barry ganando una silenciosa batalla en su cabeza.

—¿Puedo...? —preguntó Caitlin, pidiéndole algo con la mirada. La manera en la que posicionó los brazos después de sacar las manos de los bolsillos de su abrigo le dijo a Barry todo lo que necesitaba saber. Él asintió con la expresión más vulnerable que ella había visto en su rostro, haciendo que sus piernas se debilitaran solo con ver lo que había quedado de él.

Los brazos de Caitlin rodearon su cuello, y los de él rodearon la cintura de ella. La diferencia entre sus alturas no fue problema para ninguno. Sus manos la sujetaron fuerte, como si ella fuera la única persona capaz de mantenerlo con los pies en la tierra y no quisiera perderse. Enterró la nariz en su cuello como si hubiera algo ahí que le recordara dónde su mente debía estar. Tal vez era así.

No recordaba haberla abrazado durante tanto tiempo, y se preocupó durante un segundo —solo uno— al darse cuenta de que la manera en la que estaba sujetándola quizá no era adecuada. Incluso con la familiaridad que había entre ellos, parecía algo demasiado íntimo.

Pero en ningún momento la sintió tensarse, solo dispuesta a darle todo el apoyo que pudiera necesitar. Y necesitaba aquel toque suyo, aquel abrazo cálido que compartieron.

El beso que le dio a Iris no había significado algo importante, no como él pensaba, pero aquel abrazo sí.

Un recuerdo llegó a su mente, sobre el día que ella le habló acerca de Ronnie ytodo por lo que tuvo que pasar cuando el Acelerador de Partículas explotó, cuando decidió abrazarla y compartir su dolor. Quiso protegerla de todo el sufrimiento del mundo exterior. Se preguntó si era lo mismo que ella buscaba en aquel momento, porque estaba funcionando.

En aquel entonces creyó que ese abrazo había marcado un antes y un después. Sabía que había sido el inicio de su amistad.

Tuvo la misma sensación con aquel abrazo, en medio de la noche y el vacío, marcaba algo también, pero no supo qué. Tenía miedo de saber.

Cuando recordó el motivo por el que ella lo abrazaba en primer lugar, comenzó a llorar. Ella lo notó de inmediato: su respiración se hizo irregular, y sus hombros se sacudieron de manera incontrolable como si en cualquier momento fuera a empezar a vibrar a la velocidad que tenía cada vez que salvaba la ciudad.

Pese a todo el dolor que parecía llevar consigo, no hizo ningún sonido, y eso solo hizo que Caitlin lo entendiera más: incluso si él era una persona que estaba acostumbrada a mostrar sus sentimientos, no lo gustaba que nadie viera debilidad. Barry sufría más de lo que dejaba ver, y lo que mantenía para sí mismo era más que suficiente para hacerlo romperse en pedazos.

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad. Estaba matándola verlo de aquella manera. Odió no tener algo que hiciera que su dolor se desvaneciera, que lo dejara en paz por unos minutos para que él pudiera respirar. ¿De qué servía la curación a súper-velocidad? Estaba agradecida por esa habilidad en el repertorio de dones de Barry Allen —le había salvado la vida en múltiples ocasiones— pero al final del día, las heridas del alma no podían ser curadas con esa facilidad.

Barry no dijo nada por un tiempo, tratando de enfocar toda su atención en los brazos de Caitlin a su alrededor. Ella no pronunció palabra alguna, sabiendo que nada sería adecuado en aquella situación. Sabiendo que él necesitaba el silencio, mantuvo los labios apretados para no unirse a su llanto.

Quiso frotar su espalda a modo de consuelo, pero la posición en la que se encontraban no se lo permitió y, en cambio, se aferró a él como si le fuera la vida en ello.

No quería soltarlo, pero se separaron eventualmente cuando Barry se calmó. Ella se quedó cerca, dejando las manos en los hombros de él, como si necesitara pasarle su calor, sabiendo que necesitaba un poco de contacto humano.

Ese abrazo no lo reparó, y no sintió ninguna especie de magia haciéndolo sentirse menos roto, pero ya no estaba vacío. No, ya no más.

Caitlin quiso separarse de él. De verdad que lo deseó hacerlo, pero no fue capaz. ¿Qué iba a pasar si él volvía a caerse a pedazos? Ella querría reunir esas piezas y ponerlas juntas otra vez. Él lo había hecho por ella.

Tuvo miedo de hablar. ¿Qué tal si el hechizo en el que se encontraban se rompía? No era una burbuja romántica, sino un espacio pequeño lleno de familiaridad, confianza y entendimiento sin necesidad de palabras. Incluso si los papeles se habían invertido, aún eran Barry y Caitlin. Eso era una constante en sus vidas con la que ambos se sentían cómodos y que no iban a cambiar.

Aún si parecía que hablar no era una buena opción, no quería que alguien saliera y preguntara de qué hablaban, qué sucedía. No quería más dolor en los ojos de Barry, y eso vendría con las preguntas y miradas llenas de lástima que su familia le iba a ofrecer. Ella lo sabía muy bien, podía ponerse en su lugar con facilidad.

Un viento helado se encontró con ellos, e hizo que Caitlin temblara un poco. Los ojos de él la observaron con detenimiento, pero como si estuviera haciéndolo desde la distancia.

—Hace frío —murmuró él. Su voz distante, su mano ausente cuando tocó la de Caitlin—. Pero no quiero entrar. Tú deberías, no quiero que enfermes por mi culpa.

Lo entendió. «No quiero estar rodeado de tantas personas» fue lo que quiso decir, y aquella era la razón por la que había salido en primer lugar. Sin embargo, dejar a Barry solo no parecía una buena idea tampoco.

—Y yo no quiero dejarte aquí solo —ella susurró con suavidad.

Vio una chispa de sorpresa en sus ojos verdes. Aquello fue lo más humano que vio en él en el transcurso de la noche.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella solo asintió. No quería usar más palabras de las necesarias.

—Entonces... —Él se detuvo. ¿Era correcto pedírselo? Porque parecía que sí. Si ponía en marcha lo que tenía en mente, lo más probable era no volver a ver a la misma Caitlin Snow que tenía en frente. De repente tuvo la necesidad de despedirse—. ¿Quisieras ir conmigo... a algún lugar?

La mirada en los ojos de Cait se suavizó más, y tomó la mano que él ofreció.

—Claro.

Pensó que caminarían. Incluso, por un breve momento, le pasó por la cabeza sugerir usar su auto. Sin embargo, Barry aprovechó su proximidad y se agachó para colocar uno de sus brazos debajo de las piernas de ella y la cargó con delicadeza. Sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca y Caitlin contuvo el aliento por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que sus mejillas ahora tenían un tono rojizo.

—Ir rápido. —Él la miró a los ojos, notando por primera vez lo cerca que estaban—. Uh..., ¿confías en mí?

—Sí. —Ella no mentía, pudo verlo en sus ojos, y en la manera en que aferró su agarre en él. No con miedo, con seguridad—. Vamos.

El frío de la noche la hizo esconderse en el hueco del cuello de Barry, y apretarse contra su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando él comenzó a correr.


	2. Capítulo 2: La primera noche

Abrió los ojos en el momento en el que el frío fue reemplazado por un ambiente más cálido, notando que Barry la estaba mirando con curiosidad. Sus manos se aferraban a la camisa del joven, y ella podía sentir sus propios temblores.

—¿Te asusta viajar así? —él preguntó, preocupado de que su amiga se hubiese mareado en el trayecto.

Había un millón de cosas que la asustaban. Zoom, Reverse Flash, cualquier meta-humano que fuera capaz de derrotarlo y lastimarlo de gravedad. Estar en brazos de Barry Allen no la asustaba. Sin embargo...

No le podía mentir. No a él.

—Sí —admitió, dándose cuenta de que aún no la bajaba. Barry se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que ella, y la dejó sobre sus pies con suavidad, no sabiendo qué responder ante ese nuevo descubrimiento—. No eres tú, solo que Zoom...

Una chispa de conocimiento llegó a sus ojos, y ella no tuvo la necesidad de terminar la oración.

—Oh. —Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, queriendo golpearse por hacer una estupidez como aquella. ¿Por qué no se le había pasado por la cabeza que la última cosa que Caitlin querría sería correr? Todos podían decir que ella era la persona más fuerte que hubiese pisado la tierra, y era verdad, pero todos tienen sus límites y su amiga ya había alcanzado los suyos—. Lo siento.

Ella no dijo nada. Solo se dedicó a mirarlo, y él se relajó un poco sabiendo que no se había molestado por lo que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo, algo doloroso se instaló en su pecho cuando vio que los temblores que Caitlin comenzó a tener cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos no disminuyeron, e incluso tuvo la necesidad de abrazarse a sí misma mientras analizaba el lugar en el que se encontraban.

—Es ridículo, ¿sabes? —él comenzó a hablar, para mantenerla alejada de todo lo malo acumulándose en esa brillante mente suya. Cuando ella lo miró, estaba concentrado en su entorno como si fuera la primera vez parado en ahí. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para poder hablar, su boca estaba seca—. He vivido en casa de Joe gran parte de mi vida, tuve un departamento, volví con Joe después, pero...

—Entiendo. —Parecía que había dejado de temblar. Barry casi quiso suspirar con el alivio que aquello le provocó, sabiendo que tenía que distraerla por más tiempo—. Sigues volviendo aquí, conozco el sentimiento. Esto es lo más parecido que tenemos a un hogar.

Ambos suspiraron, y se dirigieron hasta la caminadora para sentarse. Se quedaron en silencio por lo que parecieron horas; cuando Barry volvió a hablar, su voz era ronca otra vez.

—No sé qué hacer. —Suspiró, y Caitlin agradeció que no estuviera mirando en su dirección. No quería ver el dolor que había en sus ojos, aquello sería más difícil que escucharlo nada más—. Todo lo que quiero es que él vuelva, que el dolor se vaya...

Era verdad. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Minutos, horas antes? Estaba dispuesto a viajar en el tiempo sin que le importaran las consecuencias; pero entonces, cuando estaba corriendo con dirección a los Laboratorios, recordó lo que su padre dijo cuando quiso salvar a su madre. Que ella no habría querido eso, que habría estado maravillada con el hombre en el que se había convertido con el pasar de los años a través de todas las tragedias que había tenido que atravesar.

Su padre habría querido que Barry fuera la misma persona, y no quería defraudarlo, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer. Tenía que hacer que el dolor se marchara si no quería caerse a pedazos.

Caitlin no dijo nada, sabiendo que las palabras que salieran de su boca no tendrían sentido si ella no las creía después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Él necesitaba algo seguro, no mentiras vacías que podría identificar y no calmarían su dolor. En cambio, pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Barry y lo acercó a ella.

No supo cómo pasó, pero estaban sentados incómodamente en un segundo y en el siguiente él estaba llorando en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, aunque a ella no le molestó. Ella estaba ahí para él, para lo que fuera que necesitara, y aquella era la única realidad a la que quería aferrarse en ese momento.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —él preguntó con desesperación, separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos—. Parece sencillo, pero no lo es. Yo solo...

—Es difícil. Ya has estado ahí, Barry, y lo sabes.

Él suspiró. Sí, lo sabía, ¿pero acaso Zoom había dejado un hoyo en su pecho o algo parecido? Sentía que no podía respirar, que algo dentro de él faltaba... No solo de manera emocional, parecía que un órgano se había perdido y no podría vivir mucho así.

—Mientras el tiempo sigue su curso, tú vas a encontrar la fuerza para pasar a través de todo lo que sientes ahora. Con ayuda. Con amigos que no te dejen caer y perderte en sufrimiento —ella susurró, acariciando su mejilla, tratando de darle algo de paz con su mirada, aún sabiendo que probablemente su rostro era un reflejo de la misma desesperación que Barry parecía estar sintiendo—. Al menos, yo lo hice de esa manera... contigo.

—¿El tiempo va a sanarme de verdad?

Él ya estaba debilitándose, dándose por vencido y dejando a la tristeza ganar; Caitlin podía verlo con facilidad. El corazón de Caitlin se rompió con el sonido de su voz. Parecía un pequeño niño asustado buscando por ayuda. Una parte de ella se rehusó a creer que el chico que se hallaba frente a ella era Barry. _Su_ Barry —el mismo hombre que sonreía todo el tiempo, balbuceaba de manera incoherente y hacía chistes malos—, estaba llorando. Estaba sufriendo y ella tuvo que preguntarse si era la indicada para ayudarlo. Podía curarlo, cubrir sus heridas, reparar lo que se rompía, pero verlo así era más difícil de lo que pudo imaginar. Las heridas físicas no dolían tanto como aquello.

—Tú eres el único que puede sanarte, Barry, nadie más puede hacer eso.

Él asiente con la cabeza. Lo entiende. Dios, lo hace, pero sus hombros caen esta vez con resignación y no con el peso del mundo. Esperaba otra respuesta, pero estaba agradecido de que alguien lo acompañara y comprendiera en su dolor, que no mintiera para hacerlo sentir mejor.

No esperaba que Caitlin hablara otra vez, pero entonces su voz llenó el espacio entre los dos.

—Pero yo te voy a ayudar. Como tu médico personal, y tu amiga, me aseguraré de que sanes, Barry.

—No, Cait. —Ella ladeó la cabeza, ¿no era ayuda lo que él quería y ella estaba dispuesta a darle? Nada tuvo sentido por un segundo, hasta que él volvió a hablar—: Vamos a sanar juntos —él susurró, como si fuera lo más lógico, y estiró su brazo para tomar su mano.

Tal vez era la cosa más lógica. Tomar su mano y sanar. No era un mal plan. Él sabía que no iba a estar todo bien; al menos, no pronto. La herida estaba recién hecha; sangraba y escocía como nada antes lo había hecho. Pero salvar a su madre... ¿no lo había desechado ya? Todos los días soñaba con ello, pero había tomado una decisión, y su padre había tenido mucho que ver para que eso ocurriera. No podía decepcionarlo, jamás se lo perdonaría. Barry había encontrado una paz que le hizo darse cuenta de que actuaba de esa manera —si reiniciaba todo, como su corazón roto le rogaba que hiciera—, su vida no sería la misma y no habría conocido a ninguna de las increíbles personas que lo habían acompañado durante todo ese tiempo.

Si se esforzaba, tal vez podía encontrar esa paz otra vez.

Solo tuvo que mirar a la persona que había frente a él para estar seguro del nuevo curso que su decisión estaba tomando. Caitlin había tenido que soportar más pérdidas que cualquier otra persona a su alrededor, y aún seguía entera, tratando de salir adelante. Eso le daba esperanza; tal vez él podría hacerlo también… algún día.

Una mirada cálida se estableció en sus ojos, transmitiéndole algo de tranquilidad, permitiéndole respirar. Un silencio se instaló entre ambos, rodeándolos, y dejando todos los sonidos de su alrededor en la lejanía, casi como si no estuviesen ahí.

Todo iba a estar bien mientras no cayeran solos. Y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso sucediera.

—Deberías dormir un poco —ella susurró, dándole un ligero apretón a la mano de Barry. Sus ojos parecían más oscuros, pero seguían transmitiendo su calidez habitual.

—Yo... yo no creo que pueda dormir. —Suspiró—. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño a tu casa? Prometo no usar mi velocidad esta vez, solo...

—Sí. —Fue la respuesta que él recibió cuando dejó las palabras colgando en el aire. _No quiero estar solo_ —. Vamos.

No soltaron el agarre que tenían en la mano del otro. Salieron de los Laboratorios en un silencio cómodo hasta que llegaron al auto de Caitlin —que había dejado en el estacionamiento antes de ir a casa de Joe—, y cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa, ninguno supo qué decir hasta que Barry estuvo a punto de marcharse.

—Hey, ¿Barry? —Él le devolvió la mirada con una expresión llena de calma—. Puedes... si tú quieres, puedes quedarte. No deberías estar solo.

Aunque ella insistió en que tomara su cama, Barry se quedó dormido en el sofá después de pasar más de dos horas mirando al techo sin saber qué sentir o hacer. No duró mucho, sin embargo, pues no habían pasado más de unos minutos antes de que despertara, gritando y cubierto en sudor; Caitlin estaba arrodillada frente a él y lucía esa mirada llena de preocupación que conocía tan bien, y estaba pasando sus dedos en el desordenado cabello del científico forense.

—¿Barry? —ella preguntó entre susurros, sacudiéndose el sueño de encima solo para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes llenos de dolor y desesperación. Ella también había tenido una pesadilla y se había dirigido a la cocina por un vaso de agua cuando lo escuchó y decidió sacudirlo un poco para sacarlo del trance.

—Caitlin.

Su mano rodeó la muñeca de ella —la que no estaba ocupada haciendo algo—y la colocó en su mejilla; solo quería sentir un poco de calor..., y entonces comenzó a llorar. Esta vez no se molestó en ocultar el dolor como la primera vez, dejó que su cuerpo se sacudiera, y ella se mantuvo a su lado durante todo el tiempo.

Caitlin había llorado así antes, cada noche, cada vez que alguien no estaba mirándola para ver si estaba bien. Había estado sola entonces y siempre cuidando sus muros, nadie los traspasó hasta que Barry llegó a su vida. Ni siquiera había dejado entrar a Cisco de esa manera.

Le rompía el corazón —y, hasta cierto punto, le conmovió— ver que Barry no estaba construyendo un muro entre él y el resto del mundo; y, si lo hacía en algún momento, ella estaría adentro con él. Dejarlo solo no iba a ser una opción viable, nunca. Porque ella...

Exhaló con lentitud todo el aire que había en sus pulmones cuando se dio cuenta de lo que aquel pensamiento inconcluso significaba. Sus dedos detuvieron su tarea en el cabello de Barry, pero sabía que él no podría volver a dormir, y lo guió hasta su cama. Ahí se sentó; su espalda quedó contra la cabecera y dejó que su amigo dejara su cabeza sobre su regazo.

«No significa nada», Caitlin se lo repitió hasta el cansancio aquella madrugada, cada vez que él se movía. Cada vez que acomodaba las cobijas para que no sintiera frío, sorprendida por el hecho de que había logrado conciliar el sueño casi después de haber tocado su cama. «No de la manera que importa».

Pero, muy en el fondo, esperaba que aquello no fuera verdad.


	3. Capítulo 3: Oscuridad y sombras

**¡Gracias por las reviews!**

 **Alba Salvatore: Los ¿y si hubiera? son infinitos para este par, la verdad.**

—No lo lastimes.

Al principio, él creyó que aún estaba soñando. Era la misma voz que había estado escuchando en sueños durante días; la misma que le había permitido cerrar los ojos y perderse por algunas horas. Lenta, suave y tan cálida que lograba ahuyentar el frío que siente en el interior.

—Por favor —ella dijo entre susurros, solo para subir el tono de su voz segundos después—: ¡Por favor no lo lastimes!

El sueño ya no pudo retenerlo por más tiempo, así que no le quedó otra opción mas que despertar. Cuando abrió los ojos lo único que encontró fue oscuridad; la silueta a su lado estaba temblando, y él se movió más cerca para observarla mejor. Apartó el cabello de su rostro y comenzó a susurrar palabras de consuelo para sacarla del trance —decidiendo no despertarla de golpe, ya que eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

—Solo... —La voz se le rompió; en aquel momento comenzó a llorar—. _Por favor_ , no lo toques.

Barry se sentó, llevando a Caitlin consigo. Su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, la cabeza de ella contra su pecho. La abrazó y siguió susurrando palabras suaves contra su oído hasta que, después de lo que parecieron horas —después de todo, era un velocista—, ella abrió los ojos.

Sus manos se aferraron a la camisa de él sin un segundo pensamiento al respecto. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a descender con libertad por sus mejillas y humedecieron la prenda, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención a aquello. No cuando todo parecía estar mal.

Incluso si su primer instinto era disculparse con ella, decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. Barry sabía que las disculpas no funcionaban. No con ella y tampoco en una situación como la que atravesaba. No quería alterarla más.

Eso no hizo que se sintiera menos culpable; él sabía que todo aquello caía sobre sus hombros como muchas otras cosas. Caitlin estaba así porque él renunció a sus poderes y dejó al equipo desprotegido ante Zoom. Ella se encontraba así porque él no había sido capaz de defenderla.

Además, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Él había estado tan adentrado en su pérdida que no pudo notar que la persona que más consuelo le dio también lo necesitaba. Incluso si solo había sido ignorante a aquel hecho por tres días, eso no lo hizo sentir mejor.

« _Quiero estar ahí para ti también, para cualquier cosa»._

Las palabras que Caitlin le dijo días atrás, aún sonaban en su cabeza. Él se dio cuenta entonces de que haría lo mismo por ella.

—Está bien. Estás a salvo, Cait —él susurró, acariciando su mejilla, pasando los dedos de su otra mano por los rizos castaños de su cabello—. Estás bien, estoy aquí, estoy contigo. Nadie va a lastimarte.

—Estás bien —musitó ella. Su voz era más frágil de lo que alguna vez se escuchó, pero no le importó en aquel instante. A ninguno—. Estás bien.

Esa era su forma de ser. Siempre preocupándose por los demás, dejando su bienestar como lo último de la lista.

Más pronto de lo que él creyó capaz, ella estaba profundamente dormida otra vez, con la excepción de que se hallaba entre sus brazos. Y, no mucho tiempo después, él se dio cuenta de cuán íntima parecía aquella escena. Creyó que sus mejillas enrojecerían debido a eso, pero no lo hicieron. Ni siquiera se sintió incómodo con la manera en la que estaban abrazados. Ella tenía los brazos alrededor de su cintura, y él se sentía bien con eso. Todo se sentía... correcto.

—Estás a salvo —murmuró él antes de dejar un beso en su frente. Sabía que estaba dormida, pero necesitaba darle voz a esas palabras una vez más. No supo que era por su tranquilidad hasta que algo parecido a alivio le recorrió el cuerpo, y entonces se quedó dormido una vez más.

Aquella noche no tan lejana, frente a la casa de los West, en STAR Labs, en el apartamento de Caitlin, hicieron un acuerdo silencioso sin darse cuenta. Ella mantendría lejos su oscuridad, y él ahuyentaría a los monstruos cazándola en las sombras.


	4. Capítulo 4: Una llamada y una visita

—¿Está Barry aquí?

Joe dejó de ver la televisión y le dio toda la atención a la persona que acababa de entrar a su casa. Cabello negro desarreglado, ojos salvajes, y algo que no pudo categorizar.

—No. —Se levantó cuando reconoció la expresión de su hija—. ¿Qué está mal?

—Nada —ella respondió, pero su voz no fue convincente—. Solo estoy preocupada. Él no ha estado durmiendo aquí últimamente, y tampoco dice adónde va. Ya pasaron semanas.

—Oh, así que lo notaste también. —Ahora que sabía la razón de su preocupación, podía entenderla más, podía ayudarla a ignorarlo como él había estado haciendo las últimas semanas—. Solo necesita tiempo, Iris. Lo que le pasó a Henry...

—Lo sé, papá, pero estoy preocupada.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre el respaldo del sillón después de suspirar. Vivir de nuevo en aquella casa no lucía tan bien después de todo. Se suponía que aquello sería de ayuda para ver a Barry con mayor frecuencia, no que podría notar sus cambios de humor con más facilidad.

—¿Has intentado buscarlo en STAR Labs? Tal vez prefiere estar ahí. Tal vez ya no puede sentir esta casa como suya, o necesita mantenerse lejos por un rato. —El dolor en su voz era visible. Saber que no podía ayudar a su hijo con sus problemas porque él no quería recibir esa ayuda lo estaba matando.

—Lo hice, y no está ahí.

Era la verdad. Había buscado y buscado. Revisó el material que las cámaras de seguridad enviaban al Córtex —después de muchos intentos; no sabía mucho sobre ese tipo de cosas—, y no encontró nada. Después de la partida de Jesse y Harry el piso que tenía habitaciones estaba desierto. No había señales de Barry por ningún lugar.

Joe frunció el ceño.

—Estabas en los laboratorios... ¿a estas horas?

—No te enfades, papá, solo necesitaba saber qué está pasando con Barry. De todas formas, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, Zoom ya no está.

—Si él no está ahí ni aquí —Joe dijo, sacando su celular del bolsillo del pantalón—, creo que deberíamos llamarlo.

—Creo que es lo mejor. —Iris se llevó las manos cerca de sus labios y comenzó a morder sus uñas, un hábito al que no había acudido en años. No había mejor ocasión que hacerlo en aquel momento.

Para sorpresa de ambos, no tardó en contestar. Joe estaba seguro de escuchar el timbre solo una vez antes de que tomaran la llamada, y se preguntó si Barry había decidido hacer todo con mayor rapidez —incluso con su velocidad, el chico nunca contestaba el teléfono de inmediato a menos que hubiera una crisis. Antes de que pudiera hablar, una voz suave susurró del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Joe? —Era Caitlin—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

El ceño del detective se frunció más, pero ahora la confusión sobrepasando la preocupación. Alejó el celular de su oído y miró la pantalla, pensando que quizá se había equivocado de número. Al fin y al cabo, C. Snow estaba cerca de B. Allen... pero aquel no fue el caso. La llamada en curso estaba conectada al número de su hijo adoptivo. ¿Pero ella cómo...?

Oh. La realización que llegó a él fue como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago. Quizás estaba herido. Estaba en problemas. Tal vez...

—Perdón por despertarte a estas horas... —él empezó, pero pronto la voz lo interrumpió.

—No te disculpes, Joe. —Seguía susurrando, y él pudo percibir el cansancio en su voz—. Suenas ansioso y no habrías llamado si no fuera algo de importancia, así que dime qué está mal. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—De hecho, estaba llamando a Barry.

—Oh. —Hubo una pausa, y Joe se preguntó si ella también estaba revisando la pantalla del celular, de la misma manera que él había hecho segundos atrás—. Lo siento, no me di cuenta que era su teléfono. Estaba demasiado nublada por el sueño, pero...

—Oye, no te preocupes, solo quería saber dónde estaba. No ha estado durmiendo en casa por un tiempo, y estoy preocupado. —No quiso añadir a su hija a la ecuación. De hecho, si hubiera sido más listo, se habría ido a otra habitación para hacer la llamada, o al menos terminarla antes de que Iris se diera cuenta de la situación en la que su hijo se hallaba; el detective sabía que Barry era distraído, así que pasó por su cabeza la idea de que él había dejado el teléfono en casa de Caitlin, pero no se creyó merecedor de la explicación, no a las dos de la mañana— . ¿Sabes dónde está?

—No te preocupes. Está aquí, conmigo.

—Dime una cosa: ¿está herido? —La pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera pensar con claridad. Los ojos de Iris se llenaron de miedo ante la idea, y su padre observó la forma ansiosa en la que se movía por la habitación, queriendo marcharse.

—¿Qué? —Parecía que ahora ella estaba despierta del todo—. No, no, no. Pero no te preocupes, de verdad. Está bien, solo dormido.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de alivio. Ese muchacho iba a hacer que le diera un ataque cualquier día de la semana.

—Gracias, y perdón por despertarte. ¿Cuidarás de él? —No pudo evitarlo, la pregunta ya estaba sobre la mesa antes de que pudiera dedicarle un segundo pensamiento. Fue estúpido. Estaba seguro de que eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo.

—Sí —ella dijo, aún en un susurro—. Lo haré.

Finalizó la llamada solo para darse cuenta de que su hija estaba poniéndose su abrigo otra vez.

—Hey, ¿adónde vas?

Iris frunció el ceño.

—Te escuché hablando con... bueno, no sé, creo que era Caitlin. Preguntaste si Barry estaba herido. ¿No iremos a verlo?

—Bebé, él no está herido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la llamaste a ella?

Convencerla de que Barry estaba bien iba a ser demasiado complicado, Joe pensó con una mueca. La manera en la que su hija estaba actuando le estaba diciendo a gritos que lo que sentía por el joven ya no era solo amistad, era algo más profundo. ¿Cuándo había cambiado todo?

—Escucha, dijo que Barry está bien, y confío en que si algo estuviera mal, nos llamaría. Ve a dormir, cariño.

Necesitó más que esa frase para calmarla, pero eventualmente ella subió las escaleras y fue a dormirse en su habitación. Mientras, Joe se quedó un rato más frente al televisor, no prestándole atención al aparato, pensando con detenimiento qué era lo que estaba pasando con su hijo. Solo notó que había algo que no le estaba diciendo por aquella llamada.

—¿Qué pasa, Cait? —Barry preguntó cuando ella entró a la cocina para ver qué había preparado de desayunar—. Sé que algo te molesta y, ya que aún no he hecho nada malo por hoy, sé que no soy yo.

La joven no dejó de morder su labio, pero se enfocó en su amigo, inclinando su cabeza para frotar su cuello en un gesto que había empezado a hacerse habitual desde lo sucedido con Zoom. Se sentó frente a él antes de contestar, permitiéndole servir el desayuno mientras tanto.

—Después de que te quedaste dormido ayer, Joe llamó... solo que no quise despertarte.

Barry se tensó, y la miró con más atención que antes —si aquello era posible. Si algo malo hubiera pasado, lo habría levantado, ¿no? No importa que apenas hubiera cerrado los ojos; si una emergencia ocurría, ella lo habría hecho. Sabiendo eso, volvió a relajarse en su asiento.

—¿Qué dijo?

—No llamó por una emergencia —ella se apresuró a añadir, después de ver cómo todo su cuerpo estaba en alerta—. Pero estaba tan dormida que no noté que... —Suspiró—. Perdóname, contesté tu teléfono sin ver que era tuyo.

—Hey, no te preocupes por eso —Barry musitó, tomando su mano sobre la mesa, notando su nerviosismo. Toda la ira que tenía guardada estaba reservada para sí mismo y Zoom, mas sabía que su amiga estaba preocupada de recibir un poco por su cuenta. Incluso si aquel día estaba demasiado cansado para enojarse, jamás enfocaría nada negativo en dirección a Caitlin.

—Él está preocupado por ti —ella agregó, después de comer un poco—. Y accidentalmente dejé escapar que te quedaste conmigo ayer.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Eso. Que estabas conmigo. No le dije dónde, pero no sonaba muy bien y... no sé, estaba demasiado adormilada con para procesar lo que salía de mi boca. —Se frotó el rostro con las manos, antes de volverlo a mirar—. Te metí en problemas, ¿no?

—Caitlin, no estamos haciendo nada malo —él dijo para calmarla, dándole un apretón suave a su mano; se notaba tensa y preocupada, y su tono juguetón no pareció ayudarla en absoluto—. No estamos haciendo nada malo —repitió, esta vez inseguro—, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —Pareció estar perdida por unos segundos antes de contestar—: No, por supuesto que no.

Él volvió a sonreír, y esta vez ella le devolvió el gesto.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo Joe al llegar a la estación de policías fue dirigirse al laboratorio de Barry. Tenía la necesidad de hablar con él después de haberse preguntado toda la noche anterior —o la madrugada, mejor dicho— por qué su hijo estaba pasando tanto tiempo solo..., o, analizando la llamada, con una persona en especial.

—Barry —Joe le dijo cuando entró, su voz cansada. Depositó una carpeta con el caso de un metahumano en su escritorio—. Quiero saber qué pasa contigo, porque si no lo sé no seré capaz de ayudarte, hijo.

—No es nada —él espetó, tomando la carpeta y comenzando a leer la información.

El detective suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil obtener las respuestas que necesitaba.

—Estoy tratando de darte tu tiempo, Barry. Tu espacio, incluso. Sé que no has dormido en casa durante los últimos dos meses y me he reservado las preguntas porque no quería llevarte al borde de...

—¡Entonces no hagas las preguntas, Joe! —el joven estalló. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello cuando se dio cuenta lo estúpido que era su arrebato. ¿No había creído estar muy cansado para enojarse solo unas horas antes? Tal vez existía otro motivo por el que ninguna parte de él quiso enojarse con Caitlin y ahora estaba tomando todo lo negativo que había en su interior y lanzándoselo a su padre adoptivo—. Lo siento, no debí gritarte, solo...

—Lo entiendo —lo interrumpió Joe—. No tienes que disculparte conmigo, Barry. Lo único que quiero es ayudarte... o al menos que me contestes algo, lo que sea. Dónde pasas tus noches, por qué no quieres que Iris o yo los ayudemos en STAR Labs, o por qué estabas ayer con Caitlin si no estabas herido.

—¿Solo tengo que contestar una cosa, no? —Joe asintió—. Ayer estaba muy mal. —No era una mentira, pero tampoco la verdad completa, así que evitó mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba. El _ayer_ estaba siendo usado como un reemplazo de _todos los días_ —. Estaba en STAR Labs, solo, y entonces ella se encontraba frente a mí, y no quería dejarme así... dijo que no podía.

»Ella estuvo ahí —confesó Barry con un suspiro, y se dio cuenta en aquel momento de lo mucho que eso significaba para él—. Y eso es todo lo que importa.

Joe no volvió a cuestionarlo al respecto por un largo tiempo. No quiso volver a presionar. No después de percibir que sus palabras guardaban un significado oculto que no estaba seguro si era adecuado para su hijo compartir con él.


	5. Capítulo 5: Buscando el momento indicado

**¡Hey!, muchas gracias a todos por dejar su opinión, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado ;)**

* * *

Un golpe en la cabeza lo sacó de su burbuja.

—¡Hey! —Barry se quejó, llevándose una mano al lugar que comenzó a doler de inmediato. Se agachó para recoger el objeto que le habían lanzado: una pelota. Miró a Cisco con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Deja de mirarla así —su amigo espetó, mirándolo con seriedad. Bueno, toda la seriedad que podía tener mientras probaba una paleta usando una camiseta con todos los colores del arcoíris.

Tuvo que parpadear para aclararse la mente. Caitlin acababa de salir de la habitación.

—¿Qué?

Cisco hizo su mejor intento por ignorar su expresión confundida y se concentró en lo que había en la pantalla del ordenador en el que estaba trabajando.

—Que dejes de mirar a Caitlin así. Es aterrador.

—¿Qué? ¡No!, yo no estaba... —Suspiró cuando vio que Cisco no pareció creerle—. Bien, sí, estaba mirándola, ¡pero eso pasa todo el tiempo! Tal vez estaba pensando y no me di cuenta de que estaba mirando en su dirección...

Cisco dejó escapar una risa debido a una pobre excusa que era capaz de desestimar con facilidad.

—Te creería si no te hubiera descubierto haciendo lo mismo varias veces. —Se inclinó en su asiento hasta que estuvo cómodo con su posición, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla—. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Por qué aún no la invitas a salir?

—Es... complicado —suspiró el velocista, sabiendo que no tenía sentido negar nada.

—No, no lo es.

Sabía que su amigo no se rendiría hasta que tuviera una buena explicación, así que volvió a suspirar antes de hablar otra vez. Esta vez él le prestó atención.

—No creo que esté lista para eso. ¿Y la verdad? Yo tampoco. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo en el proceso, mirando en la dirección por la que salió la persona que era motivo de aquella conversación—. Estamos tratando de sanar de la mejor manera que podemos, pero tengo miedo de hacer algún mal movimiento y que eso nos... aleje de algún modo. Es lo último que quiero, Cisco.

Si había algo juguetón en la expresión de Cisco, abandonó su cara en cuanto escuchó a su amigo hablar de esa manera.

—Creo que tomé toda esta situación de la forma equivocada —admitió, avergonzado—. Pensé que solo era un capricho o algo parecido.

Barry soltó una risa amarga.

—Tuve uno de esos y esto no se siente de esa manera.

—Sí, eh, sobre eso... —Cisco se removió en su asiento, incómodo por el rumbo de la conversación—. Siento tener que preguntarte esto, pero ya que no quiero que juegues con el corazón de alguien que es como mi hermana, tienes que ser honesto conmigo.

—Seguro —asintió Barry, mirándolo con atención—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué hay acerca de... Iris? Sé que hablaron hace meses y le diste a entender que no querías tomar la oportunidad de estar con ella, pero también sé que en ese momento lo único que teníamos en la cabeza era salvar a Caitlin. Y sí, antes de que vayas a reclamar algo, puede que haya espiado un poco su conversación...

—Uh..., ¿Iris? Tuve una cita con ella hace dos días... —Parecía que Cisco iba a golpearlo, así que se apresuró a continuar—: Pero en el último minuto no pude... ir. La cancelé, aunque decidí que hablar con ella era lo correcto. No sé si entendió, pero al menos yo...

—¿Dejaste las cosas claras? —trató de adivinar.

—Sí. —Suspiró con cansancio—. Ya no estoy enamorado de ella, y no iba a pasar horas en un restaurante para hablar de las cosas que bien podemos discutir a la hora de la cena en casa de Joe.

—Entonces mi consejo es incluso mejor debido a ello. Deberías decirle a Caitlin.

—Yo... no puedo —exhaló Barry—. No aún, de todos modos. Si hago algo ahora... tengo miedo de que todo vaya a terminar.

—Piénsalo de esta manera: si desperdicias tu tiempo, en un parpadeo habrá otro hombre a su alrededor. Antes eso no te importaba, pero ahora... —Cisco gesticuló con sus manos al cuerpo de su amigo como diciendo «mírate».

Barry sabía que aquello era verdad; que esas palabras se podrían convertir en una pesadilla que tendría que soportar. La sola idea le causó escalofríos.

No estaba seguro de que antes no le importara. Tal vez no quería ser consciente de ello, mas podía recordar sentir algo pesado en la boca del estómago cada vez que veía a su amiga con Ronnie o Jay.

—Si este chico hipotético la hace feliz..., estaré bien con ello, Cisco.

Él lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—Estás en problemas. Ahora suenas más a enamorado deprimido que a velocista irresponsable. Estás perdiendo tu encanto.

Barry soltó una risa suave, sin ganas, ante eso.

—Solo quiero estar listo para esto -confesó Barry, cabizbajo. Se sentía bien dejar salir

—Lo sé, Barry. Pero tú mejor que nadie sabe que no existe tal cosa como «el momento perfecto», y si esperas demasiado la oportunidad se va a escurrir entre tus dedos. Sé por cuántas cosas han pasado ambos, así que me gustaría verlos ser felices por una vez en la vida. Tú estás interponiéndote en el camino para que eso pase.

—Lo entiendo. Le haré saber cómo me siento, solo... no aún. Por favor, no le digas nada de esto, ¿sí?

—Bien. —No sonó muy convencido, pero había aceptado y aquello tenía que ser suficiente—. Pero si pasa algo como lo que te acabo de decir, habrán más de donde vino esa. —Señaló la pelota con la que Barry estaba jugueteando.

Dejaron el tema cuando Caitlin volvió a la habitación.

* * *

Caitlin no sabía por qué seguía yendo a la bóveda del tiempo. Lo mantuvo como un hábito desde que lo encontró con el equipo; iba ahí a pensar sobre el futuro y contemplaba las infinitas posibilidades que se exponían frente a ella, las cosas que podían cambiar...

Y las cosas que permanecían igual.

Era algo bueno, ¿no? Saber que Barry iba a sobrevivir hasta el 2024 era algo alentador. Significaba que, pese a su costumbre de ponerse en peligro sin pensarlo dos veces, iba a mantenerse con vida. Y lo que sea que ese periódico significara, lo enfrentarían juntos llegado el momento... como un equipo.

Lo que no entendía era por qué había algo más que la molestaba. El nombre de autor debajo del titular. O, bueno, tal vez sabía la razón por la que aquello le hacía entrar en conflicto con facilidad, y no quería admitirlo.

Por un lado, estaba feliz. Su mejor amigo iba a vivir lo que tanto había soñado, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, por el otro, sentía un dolor en el pecho. Y aquella tortura no era sana.

No había entrado en aquella habitación desde que Zoom se la llevó. Y en aquel momento, aunque hubiesen pasado ya meses desde aquello, se sintió una cobarde.

¿La verdad? No quería verlo por sí misma. No cuando ese nombre estaba casi tatuado en su mente cuando cerraba los ojos y no tenía la necesidad de refrescar su memoria.

Decidió que no necesitaba un recordatorio de su dolor, así que pasó de largo. No volvería a entrar ahí. Tenía miedo de romperse otra vez.


	6. Capítulo 6: Confusión

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

Barry miró con fijeza en dirección a la voz. Sus ojos se encontraron primero con los rizos de su cabello, luego se quedaron en sus labios un segundo más de lo que era adecuado y, al final, se encontraron con los de ella. Los dedos de la bio-ingeniera estaban entretenidos en su cabello haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara por primera vez en horas.

—¿Qué?

—Barry, te conozco, y sé que estás tenso justo ahora —Caitlin expuso con amabilidad—. ¿Quieres decirme qué está pasando?

¿Lo quería? No estaba muy seguro de ello. No cuando acababa de definir lo que sentía, la tormenta que se había desatado en su interior. Sin embargo, sabía también que no podía ocultarle nada.

—Creo que... estoy confundido.

—¿Sobre qué cosa?

—Mis... —él vaciló antes de decir—: sentimientos.

Caitlin tomó un respiro profundo. Aquello no estaba pasando. Era demasiado rápido, ¿no? Él no estaba hablando de ellos, eso era seguro. No era posible porque él…

—Iris me invitó a salir.

Ella suspiró con alivio. Al menos, eso fue lo que se dijo, ¿qué otra cosa iba a ser? En su rostro estaba la perfecta máscara que se había obligado a usar durante los últimos meses: la mejor amiga que se preocupa, que siempre está dispuesta a escuchar y a dar consejos cuando es necesario.

Con la excepción de que no era una máscara, al menos no del todo. Solo la parte en la que ella tenía que aparentar que no le decepcionaba ser solo… bueno, una amiga.

—Oh. —La palabra se escapó antes de que pudiera controlarlo; la decepción que había en su voz era obvia a sus oídos, y deseó poder golpearse en ese momento. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Que, después de meses de estar a su lado y apoyarlo, de ser más cercana a alguien de lo que había sido alguna vez en su vida, él la vería de la misma manera? Esa pequeña esperanza que se había permitido tener se veía estúpida ahora. Ilógica. Él estaba destinado a estar con Iris, y ellos se amaban, ¿no? Nada iba a poder interponerse entre ellos.

Aunque, por otro lado, Barry no sonaba emocionado, solo cansado. Y ella sabía que algo estaba molestándolo. Le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero sabía que ahora estaba más familiarizada con su lenguaje corporal que antes.

—¿Y por qué eso te molesta?

—Esta no es la primera vez que intenta invitarme a salir —confesó él.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sé, es extraño —él respondió a las preguntas silenciosas que quedaron colgando en el aire—. Siempre pensé que ella era todo lo que quería, que era la única persona que me haría sentir completo..., pero me di cuenta de que... ya no la amo.

Se sentía correcto decirlo. Liberador. Era una verdad que había estado guardándose para él mismo durante tanto tiempo que cuando lo dijo en voz alta todo pareció encajar. Incluso si se lo había dejado saber a Cisco, soltarlo en la habitación de Cait a la mitad de la noche en una conversación que debían tener, se sintió mejor.

—Pensé que era lo que querías —Caitlin musitó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Él frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. Con dificultad, claro, pues estaba acostado sobre las piernas de ella.

—Lo era. Hace más de un año, tal vez dos. Ahora… solo no.

»Mientras no estabas con nosotros... —él empezó y Caitlin supo de inmediato a lo que se refería: a ninguno de los dos les gustaba hablar de Zoom a menos que fuera demasiado necesario hacer mención a aquel monstruo—. Cuando yo… perdí mis poderes, ella me dijo que quería intentar si lo que el futuro nos tenía reservado era lo correcto. Me dio una oportunidad, y yo no la tomé. Dios, todo en lo que podía pensar en aquel momento era en que quería traerte de vuelta. ¿Cómo es que ella estaba pensando en citas cuando un miembro del equipo no estaba con nosotros?

Caitlin le dio un poco de espacio cuando él comenzó a frotarse el rostro con frustración. No pudo desordenarse más el cabello, ella ya se había encargado de aquella tarea.

»Entonces, cuando mi padre murió, ella insinuó que la mejor manera en la que podría recuperarme era estando con ella. —Se rio sin humor, y Caitlin pudo percibir todo el dolor que guardaba ahí, la decepción—. Cuando ella se sentó a mi lado, dijo que no sabía cómo, pero que yo debía encontrar una manera de arreglarme o me iba a romper. ¡Como si yo no supiera eso ya! —Él suspiró, calmándose, y luciendo más cansado de lo que había visto en un largo tiempo—. Le dije que no podía estar con ella, y luego... me besó después de afirmar que iba a esperar por mí, hasta que hubiera aceptado lo que pasó, hasta que me encontrara mejor.

—Oh.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Besar a alguien que no es tu pareja después de que su padre falleciera? No se veía como algo sano, cuerdo; no parecía correcto dejarlo confundido y peleando con más sentimientos de los que lo abrumaban ya. Era una locura. Y, si Iris se preocupaba tanto por él como decía, debía saber eso bien.

Caitlin estaba segura de que jamás iba a poder olvidar la expresión que Barry tenía aquella noche, cuando salió a buscarlo. La misma que le había visto tener durante los últimos meses, y que había cambiado gradualmente hasta el punto en el que ella podía relajarse al pensar que él se encontraba mejor.

Estaba luchando contra sus demonios. No podías pedirle a alguien que hiciera algo más cuando toda su energía debía estar reservada para esa oscuridad. Era demasiado abrumador, ella lo sabía bien.

—Ahora sé que puedo... sé que superé todo eso; pero, Cait, yo no quiero esa oportunidad.

—¿Y estás molesto contigo por eso? —ella preguntó con curiosidad, pues aún no podía encontrar el motivo de su comportamiento.

—No —murmuró él, incorporándose y ubicándose a su lado, con la espalda contra la cabecera, haciéndola dejar caer sus manos sobre su regazo—. No, sé que no es mi culpa.

Ella creyó que aquella conversación iba a doler por el simple hecho de que iba a concentrarse alrededor de Iris West. Como todo el tiempo que él hablaba con Iris —y Caitlin tenía que verlos juntos—, o cuando le hablaba acerca de ella. Lo que, si se ponía a pensar con detenimiento en aquel momento, no ocurría con tanta frecuencia como antes.

—¿Y qué es lo que no entiendes con tus sentimientos? Tú la amas.

Oh. Así que decirlo era más doloroso que pensarlo. Decirlo la lastimó de maneras que no sabía que era posible infligirse a sí misma. ¿Por qué dejó que las palabras dejaran su boca? Oh, claro, porque ella no quería que él supiera de sus sentimientos. No fue un movimiento muy inteligente, pues se dio cuenta de que la última oración había tenido un toque de algo parecido a la decepción.

Él se vio tan incómodo con la pregunta que Caitlin quiso quitarla de la mesa, pero no lo hizo.

—Sabes que me lo dirás. Si no es ahora, luego —ella insistió, con amabilidad, colocando una mano en su rodilla para animarlo hablar. Barry observó con curiosidad el lugar en el que se estaban tocando, y ella se apartó con una disculpa en los ojos—. Ambos sabemos que Cisco no es la mejor persona a la que puedes acudir por un consejo amoroso.

Ella estaba en lo correcto: él iba a decírselo en cualquier momento. Sobre todo con las palabras de Cisco que seguían rondando por su cabeza; mas algo más llamó su atención: ¿dijo que su amigo no tenía talento para ser cupido? Tal vez ella estaba en lo correcto. Tal vez su amigo estaba equivocado y Barry no tenía oportunidad con la mujer que estaba a su lado.

—No es tanto como un consejo de amor.

—¿Qué? ¿No se supone que...?

—Es como un consejo para romper, ¿creo? —él la interrumpió.

—¿Qué? —La sorpresa en su voz no pudo esconderse. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Había perdido la cabeza? Por años, todo lo que Caitlin escuchaba de los labios de Barry era cuán hermosa e increíble era Iris West. Acababa de decir que ya no la amaba, pero ella creyó que no era más que una broma. Y ahora, ahí estaba él, queriendo ¿romper con ella? Había otra pregunta rondando su mente en ese momento y no la pudo ocultar—: Espera, ¿qué? ¿Desde cuándo tú y Iris son... —casi se atragantó con las palabras—, algo?

Barry se rio de manera nerviosa. Frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello, un gesto que estaba regresando a ser parte de sus días una vez más. Caitlin había notado que antes parecía un robot... recientemente, lucía más como Barry. Volvió a tomar su posición anterior: descansando la cabeza sobre las piernas de su amiga mientras ella pasaba los dedos peinando su cabello.

—Ahí está la cosa: no lo sé —él dijo, y Caitlin podía decir por la expresión en su rostro que de verdad estaba confundido—. Éramos amigos. Y, Dios, eso estaba bien conmigo, ¿sabes? Con todo lo que ha pasado, no quería hacer ningún movimiento, pero ella lo hizo.

De repente, la manera en la que sus dedos delgados desordenaban el cabello del velocista se sintió incorrecta. Ahora él estaba saliendo con alguien, ¿no? Así que detuvo su tarea y exhaló con dificultad. Al escuchar eso, Barry abrió los ojos, pero pronto ella le sonrió, tratando de ocultar el sentimiento que su rostro había mostrado solo segundos atrás.

—Me alegra mucho, Barry. Pero, ¿a eso estamos jugando ahora? ¿No me vas a contar nada ya?

—Pensé que te había dicho. —Aunque su voz no era más que un susurro, ella supo que estaba mintiendo—. Pero la cosa es que... nunca llegué.

—Eso no es de un caballero —ella señaló, con una sonrisa de lado.

—La llamé antes —se defendió—. Ella dijo que no podía dejarla plantada en la segunda cita, y yo no entendí cuándo fue la primera. Fue como si ella me hubiera dejado fuera de la decisión, aunque se supone que para ser una pareja ambos involucrados deben estar de acuerdo.

—Oh, Barry, lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, luciendo perplejo, abriendo los ojos para mirarla—. Tú no hiciste nada.

—Yo solo... lo siento. Sé lo que ella significa para ti y siento que no haya ido como deseabas. ¿Por qué no, ya sabes, lo intentas otra vez? —Las palabras parecían veneno en sus labios, pero estaba cumpliendo su papel. _Solo eres su amiga_ , se repitió. _Nada más_ —. Invítala a salir una vez más para recompensárselo y mira adónde los lleva.

—Yo...

 _¿Era eso lo que ella quería,_ Barry se preguntó a sí mismo, _le molestaba tenerlo alrededor?_

—¿Barry? —ella susurró, acariciando su mejilla para que la mirara una vez más. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ah. Él tembló al contacto, y sus ojos se cerraron ante lo bien que aquello se sintió. Ahí estaba esa característica corriente eléctrica que siempre le recorría cuando ella le tocaba.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Y me dirás por qué? —Ella no supo por qué preguntó. No quería saberlo, tampoco lo necesitaba—. Porque has estado enamorado de ella durante años, e hiciste un montón de cosas estúpidas solo para impresionarla incluso si ponías tu vida en riesgo. Y ahora...—ella inhaló profundamente—. Ahora... Déjame ver si escuché bien. Tú y Iris tuvieron la oportunidad de estar juntos... ¿y tú huiste de ello?

Decirlo hacía que tuviera menos sentido. Barry se veía tan seguro, tan relajado con los ojos cerrados, como si supiera algo que ella no.

—No creo que vaya a funcionar.

—¿Por qué? Una mala primera cita podría ser el inicio de algo bueno.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del joven, mientras pensaba en una noche lejana que había terminado en la misma habitación en la que ellos se hallaban. Se preguntó si ella estaba recordando lo mismo que pasaba por su mente.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces qué es? —inquirió Caitlin, con amabilidad, alzando una ceja—. La última vez que revisé, ellaera la chica que te volvía loco.

Barry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y la miró. Vio algo parecido a anhelo en sus ojos, pero desapareció tan pronto que creyó haberlo imaginado. Supo de inmediato que ella también estaba pensando en la noche del karaoke, y el día que vino después… aquello hizo que algo cálido lo recorriera. Siempre parecían estar conectados.

—Creo que esa es la cosa —él dijo—. Ya no he estado pensando en ella de esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo. Sí, es una gran amiga, pero nada más. Creo que estaba cegado por la idea de un futuro con la persona que había estado ahí mientras crecía.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Ella inhaló profundamente cuando lo descubrió mirando sus labios.

Barry quiso decirle la verdad en aquel momento, pero sabía que aquello era demasiado apresurado. Apenas estaba haciéndola ver que ya no tenía sentimientos por Iris, y tenía que ir paso a paso. ¿Qué tal si ella pensaba que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos en ese momento?

Él suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos. _Aún no._

—Yo solo... me di cuenta de algo.

Caitlin alzó una ceja ante tanto misterio.

—¿Y podría saber qué es ese «algo»? —cuestionó. Barry no era bueno ocultándole cosas a nadie, en especial a ella; sobre todo después de lo que habían pasado juntos los últimos meses. Sin embargo, mirándolo en aquel momento, ella creyó que lo que sea que significara, él quería mantenerlo para sí mismo.

—Quizá algún día —le concedió, y cuando volvió a mirarla había un brillo en sus ojos que la dejó sin aliento—. Tal vez pronto. Por ahora, iré por un vaso de agua.

Se levantó y, después de un momento de duda, besó su mejilla antes de ir a la cocina. Caitlin se quedó quieta, incapaz de mover un músculo hasta que él regresó cargando dos vasos.

* * *

No logró evitarlo. Después de meses sin la necesidad de buscar respuestas —no podía recordar cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que se había sentido curioso respecto a algo—, se dirigió a la habitación del tiempo la mañana siguiente después de hablar con Caitlin.

No supo qué lo llevó ahí. Al menos, trató de convencerse de eso hasta que descubrió que el nombre del autor de aquel escrito había cambiado.

Ahora decía solo Iris West, no el Iris West-Allen que había estado viendo desde que encontró aquel lugar.

No sintió nada. ¿Dolor, decepción, algo negativo...? No había nada de eso, solo curiosidad.

¿Era posible que una conversación cambiara el futuro?

Él descubrió la respuesta minutos después, mientras pensaba con detenimiento. No había sido la charla de la noche anterior, era la decisión que había hecho.

Y todo era debido a Caitlin.

En secreto, él deseaba que ella fuera la persona que escribieraaquel artículo en el futuro —aunque claro, ese pensamiento se desvaneció tan pronto como llegó; él amaba a Caitlin de la manera en la que ella era, no quería cambiar nada —y no iba a hacerlo incluso si tenía la oportunidad.

Solo… lo único que él deseaba era tener una manera de saber si lo que había estado sintiendo recientemente —o desde el principio, pero que había estado demasiado asustado para verlo— algún día sería correspondido.

Era consciente de que había amado a Iris—lo había aceptado, pero ya lo había desplazado—, y aquello había ocurrido una vida atrás. Él no era el mismo Barry, y ella no era la misma chica por la que había caído. Eran personas diferentes. Ya no había nada ahí.

Se dio cuenta en el momento que la besó después de haber derrotado a Zoom que tal vez ya no estaba enamorado. Sí, aún la quería, pero ese cariño se había transformado en algo fraternal, aunque no pudiera ubicar el momento exacto en el que había pasado.

Pensó que si ella lo invitaba a salir, él sería el hombre más feliz del mundo. Que si le decía que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, su mundo estaría de cabeza; sin embargo, cuando ella por fin lo hizo, él solo estaba confundido y enojado. ¿Cómo podía estar hablando de ese tipo de cosas cuando Caitlin había sido secuestrada por Zoom... justo después de haber arriesgado su vida solo por la pequeña oportunidad de salvarlo?

Todo había cambiado.

Lo que más se había estado preguntando era cuándo habían evolucionado sus sentimientos a algo más fuerte, menos inocente. No tenía modo de saberlo, y estaba contento con el hecho de que ya no estaba ciego para ver lo que se hallaba frente a él. Podía ver a Caitlin desde otro punto de vista, frente a una luz diferente.

Ella era hermosa frente a aquella luz —bueno, en realidad era hermosa frente a cualquier luz, y eso era todo lo que él podía decir al respecto.

Le gustaba ser una de las pocas personas que podían notar las pequeñas cosas sobre ella. Le gustaba llevarle café cada mañana, pasar todo el día tratando de resolver los problemas que provocaban los meta-humanos, y permanecer toda la noche a su lado.

Por supuesto, había noches en las que aquello no sucedía, y tenía que soportar la soledad que la noche traía consigo; tuvo que aprender de la manera más difícil cuánto la necesitaba —el momento en el que Zoom se la llevó—, y, no importaba si para aquel momento podía ganarle a las pesadillas por su cuenta, él la quería a su lado incluso si solo podía hacerlo siendo un amigo.

Amaba verla trabajar, y la manera en la que sus manos se movían, tratando de expresar lo mismo que sus palabras cuando existía algo que le apasionaba. Amaba su sonrisa y la forma peculiar en la que sus ojos brillaban cuando él la hacía reír.

Él… él la amaba. Y eso era todo.

Después de haber pasado por tanto dolor; después de haber entregado su corazón tantas veces y tenerlo roto cuando se lo devolvían, él pensó que nunca caería por nadie otra vez. Estuvo de acuerdo con ella: tal vez ser frío y cerrarse era lo correcto, lo más seguro.

No sabía que, secretamente, se había estado reservando para ella. Había estado tratando de sanar. Y en gran parte, eso era por Caitlin.

No importaba si le rompía el corazón. Él lo aceptaría.

Lo que le había dicho a Cisco era verdad: si ella era feliz, él lo sería también, sin importar qué.


	7. Capítulo 7: Todos parecen saberlo

—Esta será la primera navidad.

Caitlin no dijo nada porque entendió a lo que se refería. No dejó de pasear sus dedos por el cabello del joven, aunque desvió su mirada del techo de la habitación hasta su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados en aquel momento y, honestamente, ella lo prefería de esa manera durante esa clase de conversaciones; después de todo, odiaba ver el dolor que mantenía ahí.

Aunque eso no era del todo verdad. No solo odiaba el dolor, sino lo que se despertaba en ella cuando él la miraba con todo tipo de emociones pasando a través de sus ojos. Lo había descubierto cerrándose, y aquello le dolía de muchas maneras; pero también terminó dándose cuenta de que eso era con todos excepto ella. Seguía siendo un libro abierto en cuanto cerraban la puerta y eran solo los dos, o en cuanto se encontraban solos en STAR Labs; aún portaba el corazón en su mano, confiándoselo para cuidarlo.

Y eso le hacía caer un poco más por él cada vez.

—Sí. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir. ¿Para qué preguntar cómo estaba si ya sabía la respuesta? Percibía el dolor en su voz—. No creo que yo esté lista para celebrar algo tampoco.

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio, pero ella sabía que Barry tenía ganas de añadir algo más. No lo presionó a hablar, pues lo haría en cuanto estuviera listo. En cambio, siguió masajeando su cabello sin prestarle demasiada atención, concentrándose en la oscuridad de su habitación, en el silencio que los rodeaba siendo solo interrumpido por sus respiraciones y las ocasionales palabras que compartían. Había aprendido durante el tiempo que llevaban… durmiendo en la misma habitación, en la misma cama, que aquella acción los tranquilizaba a ambos. A ella la mantenía ocupada, y a él le permitía dormir con mayor facilidad.

—¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí, en tu apartamento? —preguntó él, abriendo los ojos y mirándola con una expresión suplicante, con optimismo. Ella detuvo la tarea que sus dedos llevaban a cabo y se quedó mirándole con fijeza por más de unos segundos sin contestar, empezando a ponerlo nervioso. La pregunta parecía significar más de lo que dejaba ver—. Claro, ¡solo era una sugerencia! No tienes por qué estar atrapada conmigo también en Navidad, bastante haces ya soportándome todo el tiempo que te obligo a pasar conmigo… Entiendo si decides que es mejor beber... ¡O no! No estoy diciendo que tengas que emborracharte para tener algo de diversión. Eres perfectamente capaz de ser divertida sin la necesidad de hacer eso. Solo digo que quizá no me quieres cerca en esas fechas, y…

—Barry —ella lo llamó con suavidad, una sonrisa jugando con las comisuras de sus labios, sabiendo que si lo dejaba continuar, no iba a terminar jamás—. Cálmate, ¿sí?

—Lo siento. —Sonrió él con timidez, sabiendo que acababa de delatar que estaba nervioso sobre hacerle aquella pregunta.

La sonrisa de Caitlin se extendió. Aquello se sentía más como hablar con el lado divertido de Barry que había estado extrañado tanto. Sí, había cambiado, y ella lo aceptaba de aquella manera —era él, después de todo, y amaba todo lo que era—; pero, si tenía que ser honesta con ella misma, extrañaba tenerlo brincando a su alrededor todo el tiempo con esa vibra alegre que parecía estar recuperando poco a poco.

—Podemos pasar estas fechas juntos, no tiene nada de malo —ella murmuró, sintiendo su nerviosismo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que aquello podía significar: solo ellos dos, toda una noche, en vela. No sonaba diferente a lo que habían estado haciendo los últimos meses, pero ella sabía, de alguna manera, que lo sería—. No necesariamente tenemos que estar solo. Podemos… no sé, ¿llamar a Cisco? Si tú quieres. No demasiadas personas, porque ese es el punto de esta conversación. Podemos dejarlo elegir las películas malas de siempre, o las buenas de las que está orgulloso. Podemos hacer ponche, hornear galletas...

—¿Está divagando ahora, Doctora Snow?

Incluso si ella no hubiese estado mirándolo, habría sido capaz de notar la sonrisa burlona en su voz. Le dio un suave golpe en el hombro, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

—Creo que pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo con usted está teniendo consecuencias, Señor Allen.

Volvieron a quedarse unos minutos en ese silencio tranquilizador que siempre se instalaba entre los dos. Caitlin incluso llegó a creer que su amigo se había quedado dormido, hasta que él volvió a hablar.

—Preferiría que no llamáramos a Cisco. —Sus ojos estaban cerrados una vez más, pero esta vez parecía deberse a que él no tenía el valor de decir aquello mirándola—. Si no te importa.

—Está bien.

Caitlin se dio cuenta de cuánto le preocupaba aquello en el momento en el que lo sintió relajarse.

—Está bien —él repitió, como si no entendiera del todo el significado de aquellas palabras.

* * *

—No estás hablando en serio.

En el momento en que Joe dijo las palabras, sabía que él era el que estaba equivocado. La mirada determinada que Barry llevaba consigo decía más que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba siendo mortalmente serio.

—Lo estoy —afirmó su hijo adoptivo, girándose con dirección a una de las mesas en las que estaba trabajando—. No me siento bien como para… ir. Solo... no.

—Bien, entonces haremos un trato —Joe estableció, colocándose a su lado—. No voy a forzarte a ir, pero tienes que decirme por qué has estado actuando de esta manera tan extraña últimamente.

—Mi padre murió, Joe. —Barry suspiró con cansancio, todavía evitando su atenta mirada. Sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a sudar, toda la escena parecía un interrogatorio—. ¿Tengo que estar bien con ello?

—Eso no era a lo que me refería.

—¿Entonces? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Estoy preocupado por ti —se defendió el detective. Entonces, recordó cómo estaba su hija meses atrás, buscándolo con desesperación. Cisco preguntándole si sabía por qué no contestaba su teléfono. El Capitán Singh felicitándolo porque ahora era puntual la mayoría del tiempo—. Todos lo estamos.

—Estoy bien. —Su voz sonaba más cansada que antes—. Al menos, es lo que estoy intentando.

Un poco de peso cayó de los hombros de Joe. Intentar era algo bueno, y era algo que tendría que bastarle por el momento. Caminó con tranquilidad hacia la salida de su laboratorio; sin embargo, antes de irse, un pensamiento lo hizo detenerse. Se giró una última vez con dirección a Barry.

—¿Podrías al menos decirme dónde pasas tus noches?

Barry se hubiese caído de su silla ante la pregunta —si hubiese estado sobre una—, mas solo perdió algo de balance en sus pies por el cambio repentino en la conversación.

—¿Q-qué?

—Soy un detective, Barry. Si no me diera cuenta de que mi hijo no pasa las noches donde debería, no sería bueno en mi trabajo. No deberías sentirte en la necesidad de mentirme, los dos sabemos que eres terrible haciendo eso.

—Solo… —Dudó, solo un poco. Tal vez debía decirle, ¿no? Era Joe, después de todo… No, solo era su asunto; de él y de Caitlin, y no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera que todos supieran lo que pasaba cada noche. Y, sinceramente, él no quería que nadie cuestionara lo que pasaba en su mente y en su corazón durante ese tiempo. Se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia—. Corro por ahí.

—¿Hacia Caitlin?

—¿Qué? —él exclamó, más fuerte de lo que había querido—. ¡No! Eso solo ocurrió una vez.

—No estoy molesto, Bar. Aunque no pienso que sea justo que juegues con sus sentimientos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Joe suspiró, permaneciendo aún en la entrada del laboratorio—. Tú y Iris han estado enamorados desde hace años, estás casado con ella en esa otra tierra, y ese periódico...

De repente, se sintió culpable por estar ocultándole tantas cosas. Quiso decirle todo. Que en el periódico, el futuro del que hablaba ya ni siquiera era una posibilidad. Que en su corazón tampoco se encontraba, pese a que él sabía que en el pasado había sido todo lo que deseó. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaban, y ahora todo lo que quería para su futuro era un par de ojos cafés que le habían regresado la calidez a su cuerpo.

—No me parece justo que vayas a jugar con los sentimientos de alguien, Bar. ¿Es que quieres que resulte herida cuando todo siga su curso?

—He estado con Caitlin—él admitió, tratando de enfocarse en la prueba de ADN de la que estaba a cargo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se gira hacia Joe, quien lo mira con el ceño fruncido—. Quiero decir, ¡no! Por supuesto que no, no estoy con ella. No es que no quiera estar con ella, porque, por favor, ¿la has visto? Inteligente, hermosa… Caitlin es… ella misma. ¿Por qué alguien no querría estar con ella? Hablo de que he estado con ella, sí, de lo que dijiste… en STAR Labs, y me ha estado ayudando…

—Barry.

—¿Sí?—Miró al detective con sorpresa, dejando de observar sus manos con nerviosismo.

—Comenzabas a balbucear. Tenía que detenerte.

—Oh. —Frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, no sabiendo qué decir—. He estado haciendo eso mucho últimamente.

Joe lo estudió con detenimiento. Lo conocía casi de toda la vida, era como su hijo. Y sabía que estaba guardando secretos, pero por una vez en la vida, creyó que lo correcto era dejarlo pasar. Al menos durante tiempo, no haría daño alguno. Jugar con los sentimientos de alguien… él no era esa clase de chico, así que no tenía idea de lo que de verdad pasaba por su cabeza. Tal vez necesitaba aclararse un poco.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, recibió una llamada.

—Detective West —se anunció, sin molestarse en ver el identificador del teléfono.

—Joe. —Era Caitlin—. Yo… quería hablar contigo.

¿Sería sobre Barry? Joe le dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad a su hijo, inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Sí? Dime.

—Yo solo quería saber si estaba bien contigo si yo no iba a la pequeña celebración en tu casa este año. Es solo que no creo que pueda… ir, ¿sabes?

—Oh. —Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para contestar algo más. ¿Ahí era donde Barry iba a pasar las vísperas de Navidad? Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de componer su reacción—. Sí, no te preocupes por ello, está bien.

Ella suspiró, aliviada.

—Gracias, Joe.

Después de colgar la llamada, se giró una vez más a su hijo, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no tuviera el valor para hacerlo. ¿Debería preguntarle…?

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —Barry preguntó, tomando una posición que anunciaba que iría corriendo si había problemas.

—Nada. Puedes saltarte la fiesta… y hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

—Gracias —él suspiró, temiendo preguntarle si era verdad. ¿Qué tal si solo era una broma? En aquel momento su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Tú mejor contesta esa llamada —Joe le señaló el dispositivo con la mano, antes de salir de la habitación, sospechando quién era.

—Hey, ¿Cait?—Barry dijo, casi entre susurros, temiendo que alguien estuviera espiando en la entrada de su laboratorio, incluso si Joe parecía haberse marchado ya.

—Hablé con Joe, y parece que no tiene problema con que no vaya a la fiesta—comentó, y él pudo imaginársela sentada frente a una computadora en el Córtex, mirando a Cisco salir de la habitación. El solo pensamiento de ella le hizo sonreír—. Ni siquiera preguntó la razón, pero me alegra de que no lo hiciera. Habría sido sospechoso, ¿verdad?

Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos, procesando lo que acababa de pasar y lo que Caitlin le estaba ía la sospecha de que su padre adoptivo ya no tenía dudas de que algo pasaba entre ellos, pero no quiso alarmarla. ¿Qué tal si se echaba para atrás y decidía que había que ir a la casa de los West en lugar de pasar la noche de una manera más pacífica?

—Sí, tienes razón —contestó al teléfono, cuando se dio cuenta de que aún estaba esperando una respuesta.

—¿Te parece que yo compre todo, o…?

—No, te acompaño —él la interrumpió, con una sonrisa, sentándose frente a su escritorio.

—Bien. —Hubo una pequeña pausa—. Entonces… ¿te veo en un rato?

—Seguro, sí.

No dejó de sonreírle a la pantalla de su celular, y aquello lo llevó a preguntarse desde cuándo había empezado a comportarse como un adolescente enamorado.

* * *

Entró a la cocina cuando se aseguró de que nadie podría notar su presencia. Joe y Iris estaban arriba, así que todo parecía ir de la manera en la que quería. Claro, nada podía salir perfecto, así que entonces…

—¡Barry! —exclamó Iris, llegando a su lado, abrazándolo a medias. Sonaba feliz de verlo y, por un momento, a él le pareció que por fin todo volvería a la normalidad. Las últimas semanas después de lo que habría sido la más desastrosa cita en el mundo si la hubiera llevado a cabo, los habían distanciado y todo había sido tenso entre ellos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Papá dijo que no te nos unirías hoy.

—No lo haré —él murmuró de manera distraída, tomando un termo y llenándolo con ponche. El tono de su voz gritaba disculpas por todas partes. Levantó un poco lo que llevaba en la mano para que tuviera una mejor vista de lo que hacía—. Solo venía a tomar algo de esto.

—¿Vestido así? —preguntó ella, dando un par de pasos atrás para analizarlo de pies a cabeza, para luego asentir con la cabeza y hacer un sonido de aprobación que le incomodó a él.

—Oh, ¿esto? No es nada. —Miró hacia abajo, a sus ropas, temiendo verse demasiado arreglado para algo que probablemente no tendría la misma importancia para Caitlin que para él. Al parecer, Iris no le creyó, así que suspiró y no tuvo otra opción más que decirle una verdad a medias—. Estaré afuera esta noche. Voy a correr por ahí… estar de guardia y eso.

—¿Vestido así? —ella repitió, su voz subiendo el volumen sin querer—. ¿Y en Navidad?

—Sí. —Su afirmación sonó más a una pregunta, pero continuó con su tarea. Caitlin le había pedido que le llevara un poco del líquido que ya no le afectaba en nada, y él accedió.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices… —Iris cedió, incluso si no le creía.

Él le sonrió cuando acabó, y entonces caminó hacia la puerta. De último momento, recordó que no se había despedido.

—Nos vemos luego —él dijo, incómodo, no sabiendo si aquella noche volvería a dormir o no—. Feliz, uhm, Navidad y esas cosas.

—¿Esas cosas? —su amiga inquirió, alzando una ceja ante su comportamiento. Él no contestó, siguió sonriendo y le dijo adiós sacudiendo su mano antes de salir.

Más tarde, sentada alrededor de todas esas personas a las que quería con toda su alma llamar familia —aunque no todos compartieran su sangre—, se dio cuenta de que alguien más faltaba. Ya que era la segunda Navidad que Wally pasaba con ellos, todo había pasado a un segundo plano con excepción de la ausencia de Barry.

—¿Y Caitlin? —preguntó la morena, en un susurro, al mejor amigo de Barry.

Cisco la miró como si acabara de decirle que había un desperfecto en su traje.

—¿Joe no te lo dijo? Ella no vendrá.

La manera en la que sonrió después de decirlo, como si supiera algo que nadie más, le dijo más de lo que quería saber. En un parpadeo, todo tuvo sentido. Barry no había ido, tampoco Caitlin. Barry… y Caitlin.

No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero lo que no le cabía en la cabeza era cómo ella podría hacerle algo así. ¿No le había dicho que peleara por Barry? Bueno, eso era lo que iba a hacer.


	8. Capítulo 8: Piezas rotas y una receta

—¿Qué?

—Nada. —Barry tomó aire, y lo exhaló con lentitud antes de volver a mirarla de pies a cabeza y decir—: Te ves... hermosa.

Hermosa era una palabra muy pobre para definirla y él lo sabía muy bien, pero no creía que los cumplidos que pasaban por su cabeza fueran adecuados para alguien que no era más que su amiga..., incluso si estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.

Su cabello estaba recogido cuidadosamente; había algunos mechones de cabello sueltos que rozaban sus mejillas. Habría estado mintiendo si hubiese dicho que lucía menos que perfecta. Ni siquiera necesitaba colocarse un vestido ceñido para cortarle la respiración. Era como si Caitlin produjera su propia luz y estuviera planeando dejarlo babeando, sin poder producir un pensamiento coherente en su presencia.

Claro, tenía éxito. Todo el tiempo.

Probablemente su barbilla habría tocado el suelo minutos atrás sin poder evitarlo y habría hecho el ridículo ahí, frente a su puerta. Por suerte para él, su primera reacción al verla fue quedarse petrificado porque, incluso si la había visto usando vestidos antes —recientemente, algunos de sus sueños tenían un vestido muy malvado esperando por él y resultaba siendo algo... _problemático_ , teniendo en cuenta que dormía con ella— no esperaba verla de la manera en la que la halló; tranquila, con unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y una blusa roja de manga larga que le había visto vestir antes.

Un suave sonrojo adornó sus mejillas cuando sonrió tímidamente antes de agradecer el cumplido, y Barry estuvo contento consigo mismo por haber provocado aquella reacción en ella. Lo invitó a pasar, y él aceptó la oferta después de haber estado balanceándose de manera nerviosa en la entrada. La siguió hasta la cocina, donde encontró las bolsas que tenían todo lo que necesitaban para pasar aquella noche en una calma que él rogaba durara toda su vida.

—¿Irás a alguna parte después, o...? —preguntó ella alzando una ceja, mirando su atuendo. Habría estado mintiendo si dijera que no le parecía apuesto, pero se sintió demasiado... hogareña ahora que lo veía. Tal vez habría sido una mejor idea ponerse el vestido que había estado reservando para alguna ocasión especial, no quedarse en ropa con la que Barry la veía con normalidad.

—¿Qué? —Parpadeó en su dirección como si acabara de despertar. Miró hacia abajo, a lo que llevaba puesto, cuando notó el motivo de su pregunta. Su traje ahora le parecía una terrible elección de ropa, ya que era obvio que había malinterpretado la situación. Creyó que pasar aquella noche con su amiga iba a significar algo, _lo que fuera_ , pero no parecía que esa fuera la ocasión. Tal vez era otra noche más, y solo no había rechazado su compañía por miedo a lastimarlo—. No, no pensaba hacerlo.

—Uh, bien —ella dijo, aunque era obvio que no estaba convencida de que aquello fuese verdad. Luego, añadió un poco más relajada—: Pero, Barry, creo que arruinarás tu ropa con lo que haremos...

Frunció el ceño en completa confusión. ¿Por qué su ropa...?

 _Oh._ Las facciones de su rostro se relajaron cuando lo recordó. Las bolsas en el mostrador de la cocina, y la manera casual en la que Caitlin estaba vestida. La tensión lo abandonó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El solo pensamiento de aquella noche lo había llevado al borde de los nervios, y había olvidado por completo lo que le prometió unos días antes, cuando fueron de compras.

—No te preocupes por eso —él le dijo con una sonrisa, y se colocó a su lado inspeccionando los ingredientes mientras la ayudaba a sacarlos de las bolsas—. Así que, uh, ¿tenemos todo?

—Sí, eso creo. —Asintió de manera distraída, antes de mirarlo de reojo—. Aunque parece que nuestro cocinero no está vestido para la ocasión...

—¡Hey! —Barry exclamó, fingiendo estar ofendido—, estoy bien vestido.

—Te ves listo para ir a una gala, Barry, no para hornear galletas —ella estableció, señalando la manera en la que iba vestido.

Él suspiró porque sabía que tenía razón. Había estado tan preocupado por las implicaciones de una Navidad con ella a solas, que había olvidado por completo sus planes. Se habría sentido un completo idiota si hubiese sido idea de ella; por suerte, no era así, y era él quien había dicho lo que le gustaría hacer aquella noche.

—¿Podrías esperarme un poco? —inquirió el velocista después de que se quedaran en silencio un par de minutos, cuando terminaron de sacar todo de las bolsas.

—Seguro, sí. —Entonces lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿Qué es lo que...?

—Nada de que preocuparse —él la interrumpió, trotando a una velocidad normal hacia la puerta del departamento.

Cuando se encontró en el umbral, usó su velocidad y fue hasta su casa para recoger un cambio de ropa y, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó una libreta que había estado observando toda la semana para llevarla consigo. Apareció después de unos segundos en la puerta de Caitlin y la cerró detrás de él con una sonrisa. Habían llegado a un acuerdo meses atrás: él no tenía permitido usar sus poderes mientras se encontraran ahí. Ya desordenaba cosas en los Laboratorios, y el departamento era una zona segura donde ella no tenía que estar organizando todo cada vez que él salía corriendo.

—¿Ves? Ya regresé.

—¿Y qué es lo que traes ahí? —inquirió la joven, refiriéndose más a la libreta que a la ropa que llevaba debajo del otro brazo.

Él no dijo nada y se ubicó a su lado, abriendo la libreta hasta que cayeron un par de hojas sueltas. Buscó una en específico y luego la colocó en la mesa que había frente a ellos.

—Esta será la receta que usaremos —respondió Barry con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Barry la miró, su sonrisa desvaneciendo ante la seriedad que había en su voz. Estaban sentados en el suelo con las piernas extendidas —casi rozándose con las del otro—, sonriendo y relajados, ignorando una película navideña que habían puesto en el televisor mientras la masa reposaba en la nevera. Caitlin no llevaba nada de maquillaje, aunque tenía harina en el rostro y sobre su ropa, y la coleta en la que había atado su cabello dejaba escapar más cabello que horas antes; pese a eso, él no podía verla de una forma que fuera menos que hermosa.

—Sabes que sí —respondió él con algo de inquietud, inseguro de adónde iría aquella conversación—. ¿Sobre qué?

—La... uh, receta —murmuró Caitlin, desviando la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—No pude evitar notar que... bueno, esa no es tu letra —la joven comentó con el ceño fruncido—. Yo... ¿te molestaría decirme...?

No terminó de formular la pregunta, y Barry sabía la razón. Su amiga no quería presionarlo a contestar si no lo deseaba; estaba colocando en sus manos la decisión de desechar la pregunta o responderla.

—Era de mi madre —él confesó, desviando la mirada después de exhalar un suspiro, perdiéndose en recuerdos mientras una sonrisa llena de nostalgia se abría paso en su rostro—. Ella amaba hornear en estas fechas. Siempre hacía galletas para nosotros, pero también para nuestros vecinos y las personas que la apreciaban. Todo el mundo la amaba, así que era una tarea que debió haberle costado mucho, pero jamás fue así. No era una tarea u obligación que ella tomó como costumbre para seguir gustándole a la gente, era algo que le gustaba hacer... Y nos tenía a mí a papá para ayudarla siempre que podíamos. Últimamente, yo...

Caitlin tomó su mano y le dio un suave apretón.

—Lo sé.

El superhéroe se quedó viendo el lugar en el que sus manos se unieron y le devolvió el apretón, la sonrisa triste aún en su rostro.

—No sé qué está mal conmigo —se disculpó en un susurro, sabiendo que estaba arrastrando a Caitlin consigo en su túnel de mal humor. Ella lo miró con una pregunta en los ojos—. Estábamos bien, nos divertimos haciendo todo esto, reímos... Es esa época del año. Debería estar feliz.

—No te sientas obligado a fingir estar de una manera que no te sientes —Caitlin dijo con amabilidad—. Sé que no soy muy buena compañía, Barry, que no puedo hacer que te sientas feliz, pero, hey... —Rozó su hombro con el de él de manera amistosa—. Al menos podemos estar tristes juntos.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no quise decir eso! —Se llevó las manos al rostro para ocultarse. Casi de inmediato, maldijo en su cabeza aquella acción, ya que al hacerlo había soltado la mano que se había pasado toda la velada muriendo por tomar—. Tú eres lo único que me ha mantenido cuerdo los últimos meses, Cait. Y, aunque no lo creas, cerca de ti, yo...

El silencio y el ambiente que los rodeaba dejó de ser tranquilo y ligero cuando no supo cómo continuar, dejando palabras sueltas que se quedaron entre su mente y sus labios. Se convirtió en algo pesado, con una fuerza invisible que quería que se acercaran al otro; como si no se tratara de dos personas, sino de dos magnetos que se atraían y estaban luchando por no seguir la lógica.

—Mi padre amaba la Navidad. —Fue lo que Caitlin dijo después de unos segundos para romper la atmósfera que comenzó a rodearlos. Moría de curiosidad por saber lo que su acompañante había estado a punto de decir, pero no quería presionarlo para hablar sobre algo que quizás quería mantenerse para él mismo. Una sonrisa como la de Barry levantó las comisuras de sus labios, como siempre que recordaba a su familia—. Todos los años, él nos obligaba a mí y a mamá a decorar nuestra casa como una familia, aunque era algo que hacíamos con gusto mientras pretendíamos que nos molestaba su actitud... Él sabía que lo amábamos, y a su entusiasmo por la Navidad también. Y no importaba si ellos estaban trabajando demasiado, él siempre se daba el tiempo para ir con nosotras de compras. ¿La cocina? Te sorprendería saber cuán bueno era ahí y cómo se ponía si mamá trataba de desconcentrarlo. Me enseñó lo que sé, eso te lo puedo asegurar. —Entonces, su sonrisa se desvaneció y soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio—. Después de que él... Mi mamá y yo solo... ya no conectábamos más. Somos tan similares, pero ya no había nada que nos conectara. Ese era mi padre, y a veces...

Ella cerró los ojos y, casi sin pensarlo, dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Barry. Ambos suspiraron, sabiendo lo que el otro quería decir. Extrañaban lo que habían tenido y les había sido arrebatado.

Minutos atrás, ella se había encargado de calmarlo y traerlo de vuelta de ese mundo lleno de pensamientos tristes, ahora era su turno. Tomó la mano de Caitlin, y le dio un suave apretón antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella en un impulso. Aquel gesto pareció más íntimo que el que ella había iniciado antes.

—Lo sé —él murmuró, de la misma manera que ella había hecho ya. Después de unos minutos en silencio, decidió añadir—: ¿Crees que es tiempo de que, _ya sabes_ , intentes hablar con ella una vez más?

Se quedó en silencio por tanto tiempo que Barry creyó que meterse en sus asuntos no había sido la idea más brillante. Incluso pensó que ella se había quedado dormida —o estaba fingiendo estarlo— para no contestar.

—No quise meterme demasiado —él empezó a disculparse—. De verdad, yo...

—Tal vez tienes razón.

—Uh-oh, ¿estás bien? No sueles decir eso muy a menudo —dijo jugando, tratando de volver a aligerar el ambiente. Cuando ella habló, sonó tranquila, como si aún estuviera pensando en algo del pasado, y no parecía molesta. Luego, en una voz más seria, él murmuró—: Yo podría acompañarte... si tú quieres.

—¿Lo harías? —inquirió ella, incorporándose para mirarlo a los ojos. Alzó las cejas debido a la sorpresa.

—Claro que sí.

Entonces, el momento volvió a llenarse con esa carga eléctrica que estaba volviéndose habitual entre ellos. Ocurría con más frecuencia que antes. Y en ese segundo, con las manos unidas, sus ojos mirando directamente a los del otro, y sus rostros no lo suficiente lejos pero tampoco demasiado cerca como para hacer un movimiento por error..., bueno, las cosas solo se estaban volviendo más complicadas.

Barry sabía que necesitaba salir de ahí. Si no lo hacía pronto, no podría resistir la necesidad de besarla.

¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Qué era lo que creían que iba a salir de ahí?

Ahí estaban ellos. Riendo, contando historias de su pasado, apoyándose como siempre. Estaban cubiertos de harina después de que a él se le ocurriera que aquello era una buena idea.

Habían estado tan cerca los últimos meses, siempre a punto de romper la línea que separaba su amistad de algo más íntimo. Habían estado ahí tantas veces que habían perdido la cuenta. Cuando Caitlin apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, el velocista apenas pudo respirar. Trataba de contenerse, de ignorar esa picazón en los dedos que lo inducía a pasar sus dedos por su piel.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Su mano pareció pensar por sí misma y se alzó con lentitud mientras Barry se perdía en esos ojos cafés que se sentían como un hogar para él, más que cualquier otro lugar en el mundo... y entonces su teléfono sonó. La burbuja se rompió, y ambos parpadearon como si acabaran de despertar de un sueño maravilloso para regresar al presente. Se separaron un poco, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a apartar su mano de donde se encontraba.

—¿Diga? —Barry contestó de inmediato, sin revisar quién llamaba. No pudo filtrar la irritación que se escapó en el tono de su voz.

—No creo que debas correr durante tantas horas—Iris dijo, irritada desde el otro lado de la línea; si le hubiese prestado la atención necesaria se habría dado cuenta de que estaba borracha, pero estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que había estado a punto de hacer que aquello no le pareció relevante—. Contestaste de inmediato. ¿No crees que deberías estar descansando?

Barry parpadeó en confusión y echó un vistazo al reloj que había en la sala de estar. Eran las dos de la mañana. _¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo normal últimamente...?_

Por supuesto, la respuesta a aquello se hallaba frente a sus ojos, con el cabello desordenado y una mirada tranquila.

—Iris—él comenzó, y se llevó la mano que no sujetaba la de Caitlin al rostro, apretándose el puente de la nariz—. _Estoy bien._

Sintió la manera en la que su amiga se tensó cuando escuchó el nombre de la reportera, y se preguntó qué significaba aquello. No sabía si ellas habían tenido problemas y estaba seguro de que, incluso si Caitlin era reservada, Iris le habría dicho algo al respecto o se habría enterado gracias a Joe. El motivo de su reacción era algo desconocido.

—¿No piensas volver a casa esta noche? —la escuchó preguntar, antes de que soltara una risita—. Bueno, sé que técnicamente es de madrugada, pero...

—No —él respondió, aunque no estaba seguro de ello. Miró a Caitlin. ¿Le dejaría pasar la noche ahí, con ella? No tenía ganas de pasar la noche en casa de los West, y si ella no lo quería ahí lo más probable era que terminara en STAR Labs.

De pronto se sintió cansado de mentir. Quería gritarle a todos que dejaran de preguntar, que lo dejaran respirar un poco. Quería decirle al mundo que estaba sintiéndose normal otra vez, pero ellos no estaban ayudando a que pudiera acostumbrarse a ello.

—¿Por qué? —Hubo una pausa que Barry no quiso llenar. Se paso una mano por el rostro, frustrado y cansado—. ¿Sabías que Caitlin no iba a venir tampoco? Fue... raro, ¿sabes? No tenerlos por aquí.

Se apartó la mano de la cara y estudió con detenimiento sus palabras. La manera en la que ella dudó antes de decir la última parte le hizo pensar que ya sabía que algo pasaba, mas no le interesaba saber de sus sospechas. No en aquel momento, cuando estaba tan tranquilo solo segundos antes de su llamada.

—No sabía —mintió, esperando que le creyera. Caitlin lucía incómoda por estar escuchando parte de su conversación, y parecía que quería levantarse y huir; sin embargo, él no permitió aquello, siguió sujetándole la mano como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—Uhm, bueno —masculló Iris—. Si no vendrás... creo que me iré a dormir. ¿O quieres hablar por teléfono un rato mientras estás por allá? Podría ir a STAR Labs y hacerte compañía en los auriculares, o...

—No. —Se dio cuenta de que había sonado muy brusco cuando Caitlin saltó un poco a su lado, sorprendida—. No, no será necesario. Ya te lo dije: _estoy bien._

—Bien.

Barry sabía que no sonaba convencida pero, por primera vez en su vida, aquello le pasó inadvertido. Cuando su amiga colgó, él suspiró con cansancio y se pegó un poco más al cuerpo de Caitlin sin ser consciente de ello. Ella, por otra parte, sí lo notó.

—¿Está todo bien, Barry?

—Sí. —Después de recibir una mirada que decía claramente «no te creo», él suspiró con una sonrisa porque lo conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona—. No estoy mintiendo, es solo que... estoy cansado.

—Oh. —También le echó un vistazo al reloj que colgaba de su pared, dándose cuenta de la hora—. Tienes razón, ya es tarde. Deberías ir a dormir. Yo terminaré...

—No me refiero a eso, Cait. Dime, ¿qué...?

Barry quiso gruñir cuando la alarma de su teléfono sonó, indicando que debían sacar la masa del refrigerador. Debió haberlo esperado. Siempre había un obstáculo entre él y la línea de meta. Quería decirle la verdad. Estaba cansado de esconderse de todos, de huir de las preguntas que todos hacían y de tener miedo de decirle lo que sentía.

Había sido un acuerdo que ni siquiera habían tenido que decir en voz alta. Así pasaban las cosas entre los dos: con un gesto o una mirada, sabrían las cosas que el otro estaba pasando sin necesidad de usar palabras. Aquel era un asunto que no le incumbía a nadie excepto a ellos. Eran sus vidas, secretos y pesadillas; y estaban compartiéndolas con el otro, no ahogándose en la miseria de la soledad.

Eso tenía que significar algo.

Con el tiempo, sin embargo, las cosas empezaron a complicarse. Al inicio de su nueva costumbre, estaban demasiado rotos para entender las implicaciones de lo que hacían —demasiado inestables para comprender cuán incómodo sería hablar de ello una vez que volvieran a ser los de antes..., si aquello pasaba— y no se preocuparon por ello. Lo dejaron como un tema para discutir luego.

Debieron saber que eso nunca funcionaba.

Las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor se estaban dando cuenta porque dejaron de ser cuidadosos después de un tiempo. A veces bromeaban o sacaban a colación algo que habían dicho la noche anterior mientras creían estar fuera del alcance de oídos ajenos —sin mucho éxito, pues Cisco terminaba escuchando algunas de esas conversaciones sin entender demasiado el contexto, y no tenía el valor de preguntar aunque la curiosidad lo estuviera matando. Al inicio, ellos no hablaban de lo que hacían en las noches —lo que era otro acuerdo mutuo que no necesitaba ser puesto en palabras— y actuaban con normalidad. O, bueno, toda la normalidad con la que dos personas rotas pueden actuar. Se apoyaban, claro; se necesitaban y estaban ahí con los brazos abiertos, pero no había nada que decir al respecto.

Y entonces dudaban. Daban un paso hacia delante cuando hallaban un momento de valor, dos hacia atrás por indecisión y miedo. Era un baile sinsentido al que se habían acostumbrado después de meses de rutina, y que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para terminar.

Luego comenzaron esas confesiones nocturnas que los unieron más, como aquellas historias de su niñez. Todo subió a un nuevo nivel. Los abrazos dejaron de ser tan inocentes después de un tiempo, cuando fueron más conscientes de cuán cerca estaban sus rostros en ciertas situaciones. Había una familiaridad que no notaron antes; la manera en la que se tocaban y conocían las costumbres del otro. La costumbre de Caitlin por pasar los dedos a través del cabello de su compañero, o él jugando con las manos de ella para que se tranquilizara... no eran acciones insignificantes. _No podían ser solo eso._

Se levantó con ella de su lugar en el suelo para ayudarla a seguir preparando todo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces habían intentado hacer la masa durante la noche; todo siempre terminando con uno de los dos haciendo un completo desastre, o ambos riendo mientras se llenaban el rostro con los ingredientes que restaban. Era obvio que él había olvidado casi todo lo que su madre le enseñó en el pasado y ella no era muy buena tampoco. Bueno, al menos al inicio; después de un rato, ambos lograron mezclar la masa con éxito antes de meterla a un refrigerador.

Barry jamás pudo haberse imaginado una mejor manera de pasar la Navidad.

Cortaron la masa juntos, en silencio. Algunas galletas serían como las que Barry recordaba ver a su madre hacer en su infancia —sus favoritos siempre habían sido los muñecos de jengibre—, pues no se podía desprender de las tradiciones de una manera tan sencilla, incluso si llevaba años sin hacerla porque, aunque Iris y Joe se convirtieron en su familia, se sentía demasiado extraño compartir algo tan íntimo para él, algo que solo había sido una tradición de la familia Allen. Hacerlo con Caitlin... No supo la razón por la que aquello se sentía más que correcto.

O sí la sabía, pero aún no estaba listo para expresarlo en voz alta.

El velocista había conseguido un molde con forma de copo de nieve de último minuto —justo cuando tuvo que correr y buscar una tienda que estuviera abierta _ese_ día del año para comprar un poco más de canela cuando accidentalmente la arrojaron... mientras jugueteaban— y, por otro lado, Caitlin había escondido uno con el símbolo de Flash el día que compraron todo.

Ambos se sorprendieron ante aquello. Se sonrieron, sabiendo que habían pensado lo mismo, mientras terminaban de arreglar todo para meterlo al horno.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —Barry murmuró cuando lo hicieron, sabiendo que si permanecía en aquel silencio no iba a lograr controlarse mucho más. Tenían que esperar varios minutos o, según Caitlin, hasta que los bordes comenzaran a dorarse.

—Oh. —Ella lucía casi tan avergonzada como sorprendida—. Barry, no tenías que comprarme nada.

Él sonrió, y desechó su comentario con un gesto de su mano. Fue hacia la sala de estar, tomando un pequeño paquete que había escondido la primera vez que llegó al lugar aquella noche y volvió con Caitlin, quien vigilaba el horno con una expresión llena de tranquilidad.

—Quería hacerlo—comentó Barry cuando se lo entregó, encogiéndose de hombros, deseando que no preguntara a quién más le había conseguido un regalo; sabía cuán incómodo sería decirle que solo lo había hecho con ella.

Sus manos empezaron a quitar la envoltura con lentitud y cuidado de no rasgar el papel, aunque también debido a un nerviosismo que no pudo explicar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el regalo, y se encontró a sí misma soltando un respiro tembloroso cuando descubrió lo que el paquete contenía. No dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí, con los labios entreabiertos, mirando el objeto con una concentración casi inhumana.

—Sé que fue estúpido de mi parte traerte esto —el joven aclaró en un susurro que salió más débil de lo que había querido—. Solo... lo vi por ahí y pensé en ti. Y, ya sabes, también pensé que tal vez... _tal vez_ esto... podría hacer que duermas mejor, que no existan tantas pesadillas, que... —Suspiró. ¿Por qué todo parecía tan difícil? Tal vez nunca debió haberle entregado aquello. Estaban bien solo minutos atrás—. No sé, no sabía si tú creías que era algo bobo, si lo hubiera sabido...

Barry vaciló en su lugar, no sabiendo si acercarse o darle un poco de espacio para que respondiera o alejarse y no saber qué estaba pensando. Tragó saliva con dificultad. _¿Acaso no le había gustado el regalo?_ Cuando lo vio aquella tarde en la joyería —después de horas de búsqueda por algo que fuera de su agrado, pero eso no lo iba a confesar—, creyó que iba a gustarle, que iba a estar feliz o le parecería gracioso, pero parecía que se había equivocado.

El silencio se volvió más pesado.

—Es obvio que debí traer otra cosa —continuó él—. Tal vez una bufanda... ¿Quieres una bufanda? Puedo dártela mañana..., o algo de ropa. No es que no tengas ropa, o algo parecido, tal vez...

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el objeto cuando lo sacó de la cajita en la que había estado envuelto. Enredó la cadena de manera cuidadosa entre sus dedos y dejó caer la parte más pesada del collar en la palma de su mano, estudiándolo con detenimiento. Sabía lo que era aquello. Un _atrapasueños._ Si era honesta con ella misma tenía que admitir que, años atrás, aquel obsequio le habría parecido ridículo y un poco infantil —después de todo, ¿cómo un objeto sería capaz de mantener sus malos sueños a raya?—; sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta la persona que estaba entregándoselo y lo que significaba una pesadilla para cualquiera de los dos...

Parpadeó, tratando de evitar pensar que el regalo escondía un significado distinto; más profundo, más íntimo de lo que ya era de por sí. Luego miró a Barry, notando la ansiedad y el nerviosismo en su voz, dejando que cada palabra se deslizara con suavidad en su mente hasta que comprendió lo que pasaba.

—No, Barry, no. Es solo que esto es... —Movió sus manos como hacía cuando estaba explicando algo que le apasionaba, mas parecía que trataba de atrapar las palabras que necesitaba en el aire—. Esto es perfecto. _Gracias._ —Su voz estaba temblando, y Barry notó una lágrima solitaria rodar por la mejilla de la joven. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron para volver a su lugar anterior un segundo después, con una mirada culpable lista para pedir disculpas en su dirección—. Lo siento, yo no... Este año no fui de compras, yo...

—Hey —Él le sonrió y, en un momento breve de valentía, tomó su mano sabiendo lo que quería decir. Los nervios que estaban consumiéndolo antes de que ella hablara se habían desvanecido—. No te preocupes por eso. Sabes que a mí me importa más dar que recibir —dijo él, antes de tomar una pausa. Su sonrisa creció—. Además, hacer galletas conmigo y permitirme convertir tu cocina en un desastre basta para mí.

Ella soltó una risa suave, con una melodía propia que podía endulzar los oídos de cualquier persona. Cuando las galletas estuvieron listas, ambos siguieron las instrucciones de la receta. Esperaron a que se enfriaran y las decoraron, mirando de reojo al otro con una sonrisa de lado.

—Estamos hechos un desastre, ¿no es así, Señor Allen? —ella inquirió con amabilidad después de unos minutos de haber terminado, echándole un vistazo a su acompañante. Era obvio que estaba agotada; se recargaba contra la nevera y peleaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Barry supo que no solo se refería a la harina que llevaban encima o al cansancio. No necesitó de más palabras para entenderla.

Ambos estaban rotos.

Era una verdad absoluta, un hecho innegable que cualquiera podía saber mirando desde la distancia, pero que nadie se atrevía a decir.

Todos podían ver el dolor en los ojos de ambos. Sin embargo, nadie podía imaginar cuán profundas eran sus heridas o en cuántas piezas podían romperse en un mal día... excepto ellos.

Ninguno de los dos notó que, cada vez que algo salía mal, iban corriendo a los brazos del otro buscando un poco de calma. Se convirtieron en magnetos atrayéndose siempre, líneas perpendiculares que estaban destinadas a cruzarse... Después de todo, los opuestos se atraen entre sí, ¿verdad?

Terminaron sabiendo adónde ir, qué vendajes necesitaban cambiarse, y qué heridas nunca debían tocar.

Ambos estaban rotos, sí, pero cada vez que una pieza caía, la recogían y la colocaban en su lugar. Pronto las líneas se desdibujaron —¿las había, en primer lugar?— y un día se dieron cuenta de que cuando se miraban directo a los ojos, cuando el café y el verde se conectaban, las piezas ya no le pertenecían solo a él o a ella. Ahora ambos eran un desastre..., pero estaban juntos en eso y eso tenía que significar algo. _Lo que fuera._

—Sí —admitió él con un suspiro—. Así es, Doctora Snow.

Usó sus poderes para ir por su ropa en la sala de estar antes de volver al lado de Caitlin. No pensaba ducharse aquella noche, sentía que cada músculo de su cuerpo se quejaba por la falta de descanso y sabía que Caitlin se encontraba de la misma manera que él, pues solo entrecerró los ojos en su dirección y no se quejó cuando la única regla que había puesto en su casa fue rota —o tal vez estaba más dormida que despierta y realmente no sabía si lo que habían visto sus ojos era verdad o una ilusión.

No importaba demasiado. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Barry se metió en el baño para cambiarse y ella hizo lo propio mayormente sentada en su cama, demasiado cansada como para mantenerse en pie mucho más tiempo. Cuando ella terminó, llamó su nombre y él salió en su búsqueda.

No tardaron demasiado en quedarse dormidos.


	9. Capítulo 9: Sentimientos y pesadillas

—¿Por qué siento que los drones de Cisco hicieron un buen número conmigo?

Después de murmurar un suave «Gracias a Dios que despertó», Caitlin se apresuró a estar a su lado, logrando respirar con tranquilidad desde que llegó a los Laboratorios aquella mañana, que había terminado por convertirse en tarde.

—Porque eso fue lo que pasó. —Fue todo lo que dijo con el ceño fruncido, monitoreando la situación médica de su amigo en un monitor cercano. Él gruñó por el esfuerzo que le costaba respirar, e hizo el intento de levantarse antes de que Caitlin colocara una mano sobre su pecho para obligarlo a acostarse otra vez—. Ah, no. _No te vas a mover._

Barry alzó una ceja mientras Cisco se deslizaba en su silla, escondiéndose detrás de una computadora con una paleta en la boca. Era obvio que estaban en problemas, pero el primero estaba demasiado distraído por la manera en la que cierta persona lo estaba tocando. Nunca iba a acostumbrarse a ello. Además, Caitlin ya se había alejado de él.

—La próxima vez que planeen hacer un experimento con una probabilidad de error de más del sesenta por ciento, no lo hagan —ella espetó, mirando por turnos a sus amigos para que vieran que hablara en serio—. Diría que no hicieran nada estúpido, pero sé que esa es una petición con más riesgos para terminar siendo olvidada. No me gusta tener que ser su doctora cuando están... de esta manera.

—¿Mucha sangre que limpiar? —se burló Cisco, pero se arrepintió de inmediato en cuanto su amiga le dio una de sus clásicas miradas asesinas. Alzó las manos en señal de rendición—. Lo siento. Pero, _Caiiitlin_ , admite que fue bastante asombroso. ¡Barry casi lo logró!

—Tú lo has dicho: casi —repitió ella, entre dientes, volviendo a fijar su atención en la herida que tenía Barry en toda la pierna y que estaba empezando a cicatrizar con su ayuda—. Y por eso estamos aquí, porque su experimento no salió como debía.

—Muchos experimentos no han salido como debían —Cisco señaló, y luego la paleta se cayó de su boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Trató de manera inútil de recogerla antes de que cayera al suelo y esperó por la reacción de Caitlin con miedo. Esperó que comenzara a gritar o a lanzar cosas en su dirección; sin embargo, permaneció en silencio haciendo su trabajo... y el chico de cabello largo lo supo. Miró a su amigo con sospecha—. ¿Le... dijiste?

Después de descubrir esos nuevos sentimientos que el velocista tenía, aún estaba asombrado de descubrir cosas como aquella. Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos, ¿de dónde sacaban tiempo para hablar en privado?

Barry se encogió de hombros, no luciendo culpable por ello, sonriéndole a Caitlin como agradecimiento por lo que estaba haciendo por él.

—Tú no lograste curar mi hombro bien la primera vez, se lo tuve que decir.

Caitlin sabía que estaba mintiendo, y una de las comisuras de sus labios se alzó por un segundo. Sí, él se había lastimado el hombro y sí, ella había ayudado a acomodarlo, mas había sabido de sus sesiones de entrenamiento «secretas» desde que Cisco las había sugerido. Pero, ¿qué iba a decir él? «Sí, Cisco, se lo dije porque confiamos plenamente en el otro y duermo en su cama». No había una buena manera para afrontar aquella charla. Mucho menos _tan_ pronto. Mucho menos cuando ni siquiera habían hablado sobre ello entre los dos.

—¡¿La primera vez?!

Barry frotó la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Sí, la primera vez.

—¿Y tú? —Cisco preguntó dirigiéndose a la única mujer en la habitación, sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando—. ¿Desde cuándo... reservas tu opinión... sobre esta clase de cosas? ¡Siempre estás gritando que no deberíamos meternos en problemas! Me sorprende que no hayas dicho nada sobre esto antes.

—Barry necesitaba el entrenamiento —contestó ella en la voz que usaba cuando estaba estableciendo lo obvio. Porque sí, lo necesitaba. Incluso si no era para volverse más veloz, sino como distracción. Era bueno tener la mente de Barry en otra parte que no estuviera llena de dolor—. Mientras no pasara a mayores. Y esta vez sobrepasaron una línea. Los dos. Si no hubiera llegado aquí cuando lo hice...

—Hey —Barry la llamó con suavidad y estiró su brazo lo suficiente para sujetar su muñeca entre sus dedos cuando notó el estrés al que la estaba sometiendo. Ella lo miró—. Llegaste a tiempo, y estábamos a punto de llamar.

Ella suspiró con cansancio, y apartó algo de cabello de su cara.

—Ya que estás despierto, tengo que descansar un poco. No dormir, solo... Esto fue... —Su voz bajó de volumen con cansancio, y Barry no pudo contener una mueca. Él había causado aquello. Otra vez. No tuvo que terminar su oración para que él comprendiera el significado. _No fue la mejor manera para comenzar el día._ Entonces, colocó su mano de manera amistosa en la pierna que no se había lastimado—. Dile a Cisco que me llame si me necesitas, ¿sí?

Barry casi saltó ante el recordatorio de que no se encontraban solos en la habitación, pero asintió en su dirección, instándola a marcharse. Cisco parecía estar peleando contra una sonrisa.

—¿Cait? —él murmuró, llamándola antes de que la perdiera de vista. Ella se detuvo y se giró a mirarlo, esperando a que hablara—. Gracias. Siempre terminas salvándome la vida. En más de una manera.

Ella sonrió, asintió y luego se marchó. Él se quedó mirando en esa dirección por un largo tiempo antes de que su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, hombre. Estás perdido.

—Y ella no parece notarlo —él se quejó, frotándose el rostro con la palma de la mano, mirándolo otra vez: sentado en una silla al otro lado de la habitación—. Pero es la mujer más inteligente que conozco. ¿Cómo es que no lo hace?

—Amigo, vemos lo que queremos ver. ¿Yo qué voy a saber? Deberías decirle...

Barry ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—Si supiera...

—Ya lo hará, mi amigo—dijo Cisco, mientras un plan se armaba en su cabeza—. Ya lo hará.

* * *

—Deberíamos salir hoy —Cisco estableció en voz alta, esperando que sus colegas le escucharan.

Lo hicieron. Caitlin levantó la mirada de su computadora y se le quedó viendo con fijeza sin interés alguno en lo que había dicho, y Barry frunció el ceño en su dirección, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba en su mente. Su pierna había sanado por completo apenas una hora atrás, pero no había nada que hacer en el Departamento de Policía y las calles estaban tranquilas... en ese momento.

—Quiero decir, hace siglos que no hacemos nada juntos además de ir a Jitters—comenzó a explicar—, o trabajar hasta tarde para encerrar meta-humanos. Hay que cambiar de... escenario, ¿no creen?

Si uno de los notó la manera en la que dijo aquello —como si supiera algo que los otros no—, nadie lo mencionó.

—¿Qué clase de... escenario? —preguntó Caitlin.

La sonrisa de Cisco se hizo grande y había brillo en sus ojos. Barry lucía sorprendido. ¿Estaba considerando aquella oferta en serio?

—Oh, no lo sé, tal vez un bar...

—No. —Barry casi suspiró con alivio ante la respuesta de la joven—. No, muchas gracias.

—¿Barry?

—Lo siento, Cisco. Tampoco quisiera ir.

—¡Oh, vamos, chicos! —él se quejó, pero suspiró cuando vio que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder—. Bien, no quieren ir a un bar. ¿Qué harán? ¿Correr y ver Netflix? ¿No dormir o venir a STAR Labs durante la noche...? Y no digas no lo haces, Barry, te vi el otro día.

Estuvo a punto de replicar algo, cuando a Cisco se le ocurrió algo.

—Uh-oh —El cabello negro se alborotó cuando levantó una mano para que lo dejara hablar—. Bien, ustedes están en su modo-aburrido-tranquilo justo ahora, así que haremos algo de esa clase..., juntos. ¿Qué les parece una noche de Netflix en mi casa? ¡Ustedes traen los dulces!

Caitlin suspiró, pero Barry estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué dices, Caitlin? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Noche libre para el Equipo Flash! —Cisco exclamó, claramente feliz de pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con sus amigos. Entonces, la alarma se encendió, avisando que un robo estaba teniendo lugar en un banco; rodó los ojos—. Ugh, olvidé que aún estamos en horario de trabajo.

Barry se colocó su traje con rapidez, revisó la dirección y se dirigió hacia allá sin decir palabra alguna. Caitlin se acercó a su otro amigo y ambos revisaron los vitales del superhéroe y lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer, todo iba bien...

—¿Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta? —Cisco preguntó de la nada, silenciando el micrófono que los mantenía comunicados con Barry. Aún podían escuchar su voz, claro, o estarían en problemas si algo pasara y la situación no fuera tan inofensiva como aparentaba.

—No —ella respondió, concentrada en las pantallas. Miró a Cisco después de unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que no había dicho nada—. ¿De qué?

—Tú —él dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo; su silla se deslizó en el suelo más cerca de los monitores y él estaba disfrutando aquello—. Y Barry. Y esas miradas que se dan cada vez que el otro sale de la habitación. La manera en la que dice tu nombre... —Ella apretó los labios y lo miró de manera atenta—. ¡Vamos, Caitlin! No me mires así. ¡Sabes que es verdad!

—¿Cómo quieres que te mire? Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay.

—No. El problema es que _tú_ no quieres ver cosas donde _sí_ las hay. —Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello negro, exasperado—. Vamos, Caitlin, sé que no te gusta compartir tus sentimientos, pero...

—No sé de qué sentimientos hablas.

Cisco gruñó por la frustración.

—Eres imposible.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Cisco estudió a su amiga, tratando de descifrar qué misterios escondía en aquel momento. Ahí estaba él, el supuesto mejor amigo en el mundo que no era capaz de ver si había algo que pudiera ofrecerle a Barry, algo que pudiera darles a ambos para que se aferraran al otro, más de lo que ya habían hecho los últimos meses. _Lo que fuera._

—Bien, escucha...

Mas ella no supo cuáles iban a ser sus siguientes palabras. Barry entró en aquel momento a toda velocidad, haciendo que el cabello le pegara en el rostro, lo apartó de inmediato.

—Así que, chicos, ¿esta noche? —preguntó el recién llegado con una sonrisa, sentándose con ellos en el centro del Córtex después de haberse quitado la máscara. Ambos amigos asintieron, y su atención fue a dar con _ella_ —. ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

—Seguro —ella aceptó, pero entonces una duda apareció en su mente—. Espera un segundo, ¿a supervelocidad o en auto...?

—Lo que tú quieras —él contestó con una sonrisa de lado, encogiéndose de hombros. Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida—. Iré a estirar las piernas un rato, ver si hay problemas. Te veo más tarde, Cait.

Ella solo sonrió en respuesta y asintió. Cisco, a su lado, estaba sonriendo abiertamente.

—También a ti, Cisco. Hasta luego, Cisco. No olvides recoger el desorden, Cisco. —Caitlin saltó en su asiento y lo miró después de descifrar su humor con el tono de su voz—. Sí, sigo aquí.

Ella hizo su mejor intento por ignorarlo el resto de la tarde.

* * *

Cisco había visto a Caitlin tener pesadillas antes. Muchas veces.

Cuando Ronnie «murió» en la noche de la explosión del Acelerador de Partículas, Cisco se quedó con su amiga por meses en el sofá tratando de hacerle compañía. Se había quejado de ello jugando —aunque la postura en la que dormía estaba asesinando su espalda con lentitud— y ella lo había echado de su departamento sin oportunidad para replicar.

Algunas noches la escuchó llorando, y llegó a preguntarse si dormía más que un par de horas. La mañana siguiente siempre la encontraba despierta, preparando algo en la cocina, tratando de esconder las ojeras cada vez más pronunciadas y los ojos rojos. No se veía bien. Cisco estaba realmente preocupado por la manera en la que estaba descuidando su salud, y no podía evitar pensar que ella no habría hecho una cosa así antes. Aunque, claro, antes no había perdido al hombre con el que planeaba casarse.

Eso cambió cuando el Dr. Wells —Eobard Thawne— le dejó la tarea de cuidar a Barry. Se enfocó más en su trabajo y, sí, seguro había estado empujándose hasta el límite para saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su nuevo paciente, pero se veía mejor descansada que antes. Tal vez había estado perdida —fue su primer pensamiento en aquel tiempo—, y cuando consiguió de nuevo un propósito al que servir... sus pensamientos la dejaban tranquila por las noches. Al menos, más que antes.

A veces dormitaba en los Laboratorios, pero ni Wells ni Cisco se quejaban o hablaban sobre ello, solo la dejaban descansar. No tenía mucho con qué compararlo después de que ella lo corriera de su departamento —eternamente, había dicho—, pero llegó a la conclusión de que ya no tenía pesadillas cuando no hubo señales de ello en sus siestas.

No importó nada de eso en aquel momento. No cuando escuchó el grito. No cuando sabía que le pertenecía a Caitlin. No cuando había tanta desesperación en su voz.

Al principio creyó que un meta había conseguido la identidad secreta del velocista escarlata y estaban en problemas. Todos ellos. Su siguiente suposición fue que era una pesadilla porque, en serio, ¿en qué mente malvada podía haber creído que lo más indicado era atacar después de un muy bien merecido tiempo de calidad del Equipo Flash?

Cuando se levantó de su cama, salió casi corriendo de la habitación. El frío piso del departamento contra sus pies descalzos lo molestó, pero empujó lejos aquel pensamiento para después. Necesitaba saber que sus amigos estaban bien. Que Barry podía sacarlos de aquel desastre.

La idea, por supuesto, murió en cuando entró a la sala de estar y su mente se quedó en blanco ante la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos.

Parpadeó. Múltiples veces. Se talló los ojos con la palma de su mano, tratando de ahuyentar el sueño y cualquier cosa que estuviera haciéndolo delirar, pero la imagen no cambió. Ahí, en frente de su televisión, en el sofá que tantas veces había dormido —y en el que se había sentado con sus amigos horas atrás—, estaban Barry y Caitlin.

Verlos besándose habría sido probablemente menos impactante... Bueno, debía admitir que eso no era verdad. El hecho de que supiera que había algo pasando entre ellos no lo habría preparado para ver... esa clase de cosas. Aún. Si esa fuera la ocasión, probablemente habría gritado o hecho un escándalo por la felicidad.

Sin embargo, verlos abrazados de la manera en la que se encontraban —como si su vida dependiera de cuán fuerte se aferraran al otro— era demasiado. Más de lo que podía manejar justo después de despertar.

Era obvio que él se había levantado de su lugar en el suelo y había ido con su amiga al sofá, aunque no estaba seguro de querer saber si había sido antes o después de su grito.

Las cosas no iban a ser lo mismo que antes para él. Nunca. _Jamás._

Había pensado por un segundo que Barry no quería a su amiga, el día en el que lo confesó. Claro, se preocupaba; seguro, se sentía de alguna forma atraído a ella. Aunque aquello era algo no podía entender, algo extraño para él porque, aunque sabía que Caitlin era una mujer... linda, por ponerle una palabra, era como su hermana y no podía evitar sentirse extraño al saber los sentimientos de su amigo. Era todo tan raro.

Pese a todo, lo que había pensado antes era verdad. Era obvio que Barry no quería a Caitlin. La imagen frente a él se lo decía a gritos.

 _Él la amaba._

No pudo evitar fijar la mirada en Barry para analizarlo con el ceño fruncido. Nunca había pasado nada similar —al menos, no que él supiera de ello. Así que, ¿cómo era que, de repente, Barry Allen —el científico forense más tímido, indeciso e inseguro— sabía exactamente qué hacer? ¡Por favor, si el chico se ponía nervioso incluso si era solo para tocar a la gente!

Entonces la realización lo golpeó. Él no se comportaba intranquilo —de una mala manera—cuando se trataba de abrazar a Caitlin, o de rozar hombros con ella, o... bueno, básicamente todo lo que hacían en un día normal en los Laboratorios.

Tal vez _eso_ ya había pasado antes. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo sus amigos se habían vuelto tan... cercanos? Había notado la conexión que tenían —pfff, habría tenido que ser ciego para no hacerlo— y que, en momentos de oscuridad como los que estaban atravesando, habían recurrido a la presencia del otro. Cisco no se sentía desplazado por aquello; al contrario, estaba agradecido. Sabía que ellos entendían su dolor más que cualquier otra persona, y que él no habría sido de ayuda para ninguno de los dos cuando no había experimentado nada similar.

Ahora solo estaba preguntándose qué tan cercanos se habían vuelto. Rememoró todas esas noches en las que ambos tenían algo que debían hacer y no estaban de humor para salir. La manera en la que se veían juntos: cómodos, relajados y familiares con el... _cuerpo_ del otro. Oh, Dios, quería evitar todos los pensamientos que involucraban a sus dos amigos juntos, heridos, buscando consuelo, sin saber qué hacer en medio de la noche y listos para...

Pero eran Barry y Caitlin. Y si algo de ese tipo hubiera pasado entre ellos, no habrían sido capaces de fingir. El velocista estaría más destrozado que nunca si hubiera tenido una oportunidad así y la hubiera tomado, teniendo en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Maldición, ¿cómo había llegado a considerar aquella idea con seriedad por más de un segundo?

Estuvo a punto de marcharse de ahí, intentando igualar los movimientos silenciosos que Tom Cruise habría maniobrado en una película de Misión Imposible. Sin embargo, su llegada no había sido la más callada y Barry lo miraba en aquel momento con una expresión inescrutable —con un escalofrío, Cisco pensó por un segundo en la cantidad de veces que esa mirada había estado en su rostro recientemente.

Asintió en su dirección —aunque Cisco no supo si fue para decirle que estaba bien o que regresara a su habitación—, y entonces dejó de mirarlo, concentrándose en una tarea más importante. Susurró palabras en el oído de Caitlin, acariciando su mejilla y luego cepillando los rizos de cabello castaño rojizo suavemente con sus dedos, mientras la sujetaba contra su pecho. La cabeza de la joven estaba en su hombro mientras lloraba de manera silenciosa. Su mirada estuvo llena de sentimientos otra vez y el latino exhaló el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Había tanta preocupación en sus ojos, dolor..., el amor también estaba ahí. Llevaba meses temiendo que Barry Allen terminara convirtiéndose en un robot, pero parecía ser que alguien lo había evitado.

Se marchó en silencio, y no tuvo que pensar dos veces lo que haría después. No importaba qué dijera su amigo—Cisco lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que hablarían en la mañana—, él no le diría a Caitlin sobre aquello. Sabía cuánto odiaba que alguien la viera en un estado vulnerable y estuvo agradecido que el shock inicial ante su grito no le hubiese hecho gritar en respuesta, porque entonces lo más probable habría sido que se marchara y, en su estado, no habría hecho nada bien.

Se quedó unos minutos mirando el techo. Era obvio que ella había dejado a Barry entrar en su vida de una manera que no había visto antes —ni siquiera con el hombre con el que se casó; Cisco podía recordar a Ronnie diciéndole que Caitlin era demasiado terca cuando se trataba de ella y prefería mantenerlo todo guardado y no lo dejaba entrar ni siquiera a él—, y la idea de que tal vez, _solo tal vez_ , podría tener sentimientos por el velocista escarlata tan fuertes como los que él tenía por ella... lo hacía sonreír. Tenía que haber algo ahí, incluso si se empeñaba en negarlo, si hacía algo que no habría hecho con nadie más, ¿no? Significaba que habían encontrado lo que estaban buscando. Que ambos se tenían.

Pensó en tiempos pasados, cuando ella había perdido a Ronnie y se sumergió en el trabajo. Se preguntó si, por aquel entonces, Barry también había sido el motivo por el que dormía en las noches.

En ese momento parecía que lo era.


	10. Capítulo 10: Palabras escondidas

**Hechos**

* * *

Hacer esto es estúpido.

Ahí está, un hecho. La verdad. Todo lo que debería ser necesario para empezar.

Bien, me detendré ahí porque escribir eso se sintió... raro. No importa. No es como si estuviera realmente bien, ¿verdad? No después de lo que pasó... pero ya escribí sobre eso antes y, si bien no me hizo sentir normal una vez más, calmó un poco el peso que me apretaba el pecho. Espero que eso funcione otra vez.

Hay sentimientos que no deberían estar ahí. Deberían desaparecer, marcharse, o nunca haber existido en primer lugar. Solo complican las cosas.

No puedo hablarlo con nadie, y esta vez no es porque no quiera hacerlo. Solo... no puedo. No con Cisco, menos con Barry. Él no debe saberlo. Jamás. No podría mirarlo a los ojos si lo supiera.

Sé que podría llamar a Felicity. Sé que ella podría ayudar, pero también sé que no es muy buena guardando secretos si alguien le pregunta al respecto y no le oculta nada a Oliver Queen. No creo que eso sea una buena combinación.

Si alguien supiera... nada podría ser lo mismo después de eso.

Y ya hice esto antes, ¿no? Y funcionó. Un poco. El crédito completo de que pueda dormir en las noches le pertenece a Barry, no a la idea de escribir lo que estaba sintiendo sobre el papel. Haber tenido ayuda no significaba que no hubiera sanado un poco por mi cuenta.

Podría quemar esta cosa cuando termine. Me sentí liberada antes, ¿por qué no sería lo mismo en esta ocasión?

Si escribo lo que siento, _si lo saco de mi sistema_ , todo irá bien otra vez.

Espero que me saque estas ideas locas de la cabeza.

* * *

 **El principio**

* * *

Todo necesita un principio, y mi problema tiene uno aunque no sepa cuál es.

¿Cuándo fue que empecé a desarrollar sentimientos por uno de mis mejores amigos? Es difícil contestar esa pregunta, incluso si soy yo quien la hace.

Creo que siempre estuvo ahí, desde el inicio. Un roce pequeño, sus ojos brillando, yo sonriendo, abrazos. No sé. Barry encontró la parte de mí que traté de enterrar el día que creí que Ronnie había muerto... O no. No, él me hizo... resurgir. Sí, eso. Hizo que una mejor versión de mí misma apareciera y reemplazara la cáscara vacía que era en aquel entonces, cuando lo conocí. La persona que _no sonreía mucho_.

No sabía por qué pero, casi desde el primer momento, pude dejarle ver a la verdadera Caitlin Snow.

Creo que ese es uno de los motivos por los que lo amo. Con él no me tengo que esconder. Pero ese no es el motivo por el que estoy escribiendo esto. Si quisiera enumerar las razones por las que amo a Barry Allen, probablemente nunca terminaría de escribir.

Llevo tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar. Traté de esconderme muchas veces y no decir nada, traté de concentrarme en Jay —y aquello terminó siendo la peor idea del mundo— y fingir que no dolía verlo a él con alguien más, pero nada funcionó.

Fue un atisbo de duda lo primero que vino a mi cabeza cuando él me besó. Técnicamente, cuando Hannibal Bates me besó fingiendo ser él. Fue como darle un trago de agua a alguien que lleva horas en el desierto: despertó una necesidad. Una que yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Pero eso no lo supe en aquel entonces, y de todas formas acabábamos de descubrir aquel periódico del futuro.

Pensé en decírselo. Miles de veces. Terminé por darme cuenta de que siempre posponía la charla y una parte de mí estaba aterrorizada de decir cosas de las que probablemente iba a arrepentirme después.

Además... en aquel momento estaba Ronnie. Lejos, pero estaba ahí. Y, oh, estaba tan confundida.

Hubo ocasiones en las que sentía que estábamos en la misma página, pero entonces decíamos algo que nos alejaba unos cuantos pasos y estábamos perdidos una vez más. Sigue siendo así, incluso ahora.

* * *

 **Destino**

* * *

El destino. Los científicos no creen en el destino, ¿verdad?

Cuando algo ocurre, hay una serie de eventos detrás que llevaron personas a una determinada situación. Eso es todo. Las decisiones que toman te llevan a cierto lugar.

Pero, si el destino de verdad existiera, ¿quién soy yo para decirle que se haga a un lado?

Solo soy una persona demasiado asustada como para moverse un paso en dirección a lo que quiere. Y esa es la razón por la que no puedo decirle a Barry acerca de esto. La libreta, la cosa de los sentimientos escondidos... _No puedo._

Supongo que no estamos destinados a ser más que amigos. Nunca fue nuestro tiempo, siempre hubo algo impidiendo que hiciéramos algún movimiento. No hacia adelante —tuve a Jay-Hunter y él tuvo a Patty—, pero sí hacia un lado, hacia el otro.

El destino siempre estuvo ahí. Se interpuso entre los dos desde que leímos aquel periódico del futuro. Debí ser capaz de verlo desde que despertó del coma. Él no tendría ojos para nadie más.

 _Iris West-Allen._

Él está destinado a las mejores cosas. Ser un héroe, y tener a la persona que se pasó anhelando casi toda su vida. Se merece su final feliz, más que cualquier otra persona.

* * *

 **Iris West**

* * *

No puedo culpar a Barry por nada. Estar enamorado de Iris West es una de las cosas que venían con él cuando lo conocí. Ella estaba con Eddie por aquel entonces, y ese drama no me importaba demasiado: no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Ahora Eddie no está y Barry no ha hecho ningún movimiento en dirección al amor de su vida porque aún se siente perdido por lo que pasó con Zoom.

No lo culpo por ello. Sé que necesita tiempo para sanar.

Iris no piensa de la misma manera que yo. Yo sé que es una locura, pero ella cree que está viendo a alguien más, y yo no puedo imaginar el motivo por el que piensa eso. Me lo pregunta cada vez que me ve —o, mejor dicho, cada que me «arrastra» a almorzar con ella a Jitters—, y siempre me mira de una manera extraña mientras lo hace. Me pregunta cómo nos va en STAR Labs; después de Zoom, Barry prefiere que solo seamos él, Cisco, Harry —cuando viene a nuestra Tierra— y yo. Y, más de una vez, me ha preguntado qué clase de regalo le gustaría a Barry en ciertas ocasiones...

Acepté que no puedo estar con él. Acepté que él necesita estar con la persona que lo conoce de toda la vida, la misma persona de la que lleva enamorado años... Pero lo que no puedo aceptar es que esa persona no sepa qué regalarle cada vez que una fecha especial se acerca.

Si lo conoce tan bien como dice, si lo ama tanto como proclama, ¿no debería saber esa clase de cosas?

¿Por qué, entonces, me pregunta sobre ello? ¿Sabe lo que siento y trata de torturarme? ¿O de verdad no conoce a Barry en absoluto?

Iris West es un gran, gran misterio.

* * *

 **Falta de privacidad**

* * *

Han pasado varios días desde que escribí algo en esto. Estuve preguntándome por qué no lo hago en una computadora. Sería más simple, rápido y cómodo.

Esta mañana, Cisco revisó algunos archivos ahí. Dijo que buscaba unos datos. Nunca me había molestado, nunca me incomodó antes; pero estoy segura de que si estas notas hubieran sido escritas ahí, yo estaría en serios problemas justo ahora.

Me hizo darme cuenta de que no tengo privacidad.

Es mejor cargar algo de peso extra en mi bolso a permitir que alguien se entere. Supongo que es un precio justo, me estoy liberando del peso en mi pecho, al final del día.

 **Tortura, tanto como una cura**

Lo entiendo y lo apoyo; siempre lo voy a hacer. Eso no cambia.

Es la razón por la que lo dejo quedarse conmigo casi todas las noches. No solo para ahuyentar mis pesadillas, o las suyas. Porque quiero estar ahí para él en cada oportunidad que se me presente. Su presencia a mi lado en la cama es un recordatorio constante de lo que no puedo tener, pero no importa. Ese dolor es un pequeño pago por tenerlo ahí. _Y no importa._

Sé que no tengo oportunidad de estar a su lado, de todas formas. Y él no está listo.

No creo que yo lo esté, tampoco.

* * *

 **Las cosas no desaparecen**

* * *

No está funcionando.

No sé por qué creí que lo haría. Escribir no ayuda. Los sentimientos no desaparecen —por mucho que lo desees— y no hay nada que puedas hacer cuando alguien te preocupa de _esta_ manera. Es la realidad. Una verdad universal a la que ya debería haberme acostumbrado.

Estoy perdida.

Cada vez que Barry regresa después de haberse enfrentado con algún meta-humano, mis manos comienzan a temblar.

Antes podía concentrarme en lo que estaba mal. Sacar balas, acomodar huesos... hacía lo que fuera necesario.

Esta vez se sintió diferente. Hay diferente-bueno, diferente-malo, y acabo de descubrir que hay diferente-aterrador.

Llevo un tiempo sintiéndome así. Cada vez que llega herido, tiemblo mientras trato de curarlo. Hoy notó esos temblores; o, al menos, hizo algo con ellos. Me sujetó las manos y se disculpó. No sé de dónde salió aquello, pero llegó a calmarme más de lo que debería admitir.

Cada vez que no escucha..., cada vez que regresa herido, siento que algo se rompe dentro de mí. Son trozos que él vuelve a pegar en la noche.

A veces siento que la única manera de dejar de amar a Barry Allen es permitiéndome odiarlo.

* * *

 **Pensamientos nocturnos**

* * *

¿Tratar de odiar a Barry Allen? La última línea es una tontería. Me estaría riendo ahora mismo si no tuviera miedo de despertarlo. Lo hice sonar como si fuera sencillo, como si tuviera sentido siquiera intentar.

¿Cómo podría odiar a alguien como él? No es solo interesante, inteligente, atractivo, o una persona que se preocupa por los demás antes que por su propia seguridad; alguien que daría su vida por la ciudad si tenía qué. Barry Allen es muchas cosas, no solo lo que la gente ve a simple vista.

Y... él aún no despierta.

Respira, por supuesto. No estaría escribiendo estas tonterías de lo contrario. Quedarme a cuidarlo —incluso si a veces él no lo sabe— me da tranquilidad. Me recuerda a los días en los que él estaba en coma y su latido me calmaba.

Me asusta la manera en la que me preocupo por él. Es demasiado fuerte, y no es algo que pueda controlar.

Sigo perdida. Lo que queda de mí —las piezas rotas y el desastre— le pertenecen a él. Incluso aunque no lo sepa. Incluso aunque no le importe.

Sería más sencillo si solo quisiera ser su amiga. Si no me importara de esta manera por él...

Debo irme. Ahora sí está despertando.


	11. Capítulo 11: Intentos fallidos

—Te estaba esperando —Cisco dijo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más en su lugar de trabajo. No tuvo la necesidad de girarse para saber quién era.

Había estado esperando toda la mañana aquella confrontación, solo que no habían tenido oportunidad de llevarla acabo. Caitlin siempre estaba presente y aquel no era un tema que habrían podido hablar en su presencia.

—¿Lo... estabas? —Barry preguntó, sorprendido, acercándose a él. Había estado recargado contra la pared, viendo a su amigo trabajar.

—Sí. Conozco a mi mejor amigo. —Se giró para verlo—. Relájate, Barry. También conozco a Caitlin, no voy a decirle que vi lo que pasó anoche.

El alivio que lo inundó ante aquellas palabras casi lo hizo suspirar de alivio.

—Gracias, hombre.

—... pero tampoco puedo pretender que no vi lo que pasó. —El velocista se tensó—. Escucha, Barry, no es necesario que lo expliques. —Cisco cerró los ojos un momento, luego alzó las manos, como si ya se hubiera imaginado algo en su cabeza—. En realidad, preferiría que no lo hicieras. —Dejó caer sus brazos a los costados—. Sé que algo está pasando entre ustedes dos, pero también sé que no es asunto mío y no voy a preguntar. Lo que necesitas saber es que sigo pensando que deberías decirle.

—Cisco...

—Solo piénsalo. Ya te había dicho que lo hicieras. —Cisco golpeó su hombro de manera amistosa antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

—Pensé que habías dicho que no había nada entre tú y Barry. —Fue lo primero que dijo Cisco en cuanto la vio regresando de Big Belly Burguer con sus encargos.

—¿De qué estás...? —Se interrumpió a la mitad de su pregunta cuando notó la libreta en el escritorio. Dejó las bolsas con la comida en el otro extremo del mueble y contó hasta diez en su cabeza, tratando de controlar el enojo, la frustración y la vergüenza mientras sus mejillas enrojecían. Luego dijo, con una voz mortalmente tranquila, la amenaza sonando con cada letra—: Francisco. Ramon. ¿Leíste eso?

Ante el tono de su voz, Cisco se preguntó si aquella había sido la mejor manera de confrontar a su mejor amiga sobre el tema. Tal vez debió pensarlo con detenimiento y pasar por Jitters...

—No —él se apresuro a responder. Ella le envió una mirada asesina y él alzó las manos en señal de rendición—. Bien, tal vez un poco, ¡pero prometo que me detuve cuando vi que no era asunto mío!

—¡No tenías por qué abrirlo en primer lugar!

Cisco dejó caer las manos a sus costados, porque aquel era un buen punto. No debió acercarse a esas hojas, mucho menos leerlas sin el consentimiento de la propietaria, que había resultado ser la persona que era como su hermana.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y lo siento mucho. Se cayó, se abrió la primera página y leí porque vi mi nombre y me mataba la curiosidad, ¿está bien? —Vio la expresión de su amiga. Era una mezcla de todo, y él no podía descifrar qué era cada cosa. Tal vez Barry habría podido, con su conocimiento adquirido en el campo referente a Caitlin Snow, pero no era algo que pudiera preguntar— . No alcancé a leer demasiado, ¿está bien?

Debía admitir que era algo... bueno que Barry no lo hubiera encontrado primero. Tal vez habría hecho lo mismo, y ella estaba segura de que no importaba en qué página se abriera, su nombre estaría ahí.

Respiró hondo, y trató de calmarse un poco mientras contaba —no por primera vez— hasta diez. Cuando pensó que había logrado su cometido, su amigo habló otra vez, creyendo que ella querría saber de cuánto habían sido testigo sus ojos.

—Leí... —titubeó antes de continuar—, y entonces hubo una parte... Tuve que dejarlo.

—¿Qué parte?

—Caitlin.

— _¿Qué parte_? —ella exigió.

—Tus... —Cisco parecía incómodo en aquel momento. Comenzó a balancear su peso entre un pie y el otro—. Uh, sentimientos.

—Cisco... —Su voz pareció más suave. Amable, incluso, pero sabía que no estaba fuera de peligro.

—No me mientas. Te está consumiendo o no habrías pensado en escribirlo. Yo fui el que te dio el consejo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuando pasó lo de Zoom?

—Técnicamente fue Felicity...

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Es personal.

—Y yo soy tu mejor amigo.

—¡Barry también es tu mejor amigo!

—Bueno, sí —él admitió—. Pero tienes que saber que nunca traicionaría tu confianza diciendo algo sobre esto...

 _Y tal vez ahí radicaba el problema_ , pensó él. Todo lo que había intentado hasta aquel momento para que hablaran de lo que sentían no estaba yendo de la forma que esperaba. Tal vez si les gritaba lo estúpidos que estaban siendo con el asunto que había entre ellos, todo tendría un mejor resultado. Sus amigos, científicos brillantes e idiotas al mismo tiempo.

—Sé que no lo harías...

—Creo que deberías decirle —la interrumpió Cisco de manera brusca.

Se arrepintió de inmediato. No obtuvo el suspiro habitual de Barry. Caitlin apretó los labios y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, de manera instintiva como si se estuviera protegiendo de algo.

—No.

—Caitlin...

—¡Esta es la razón por la que no te dije antes! —ella exclamó—. Tú no entiendes esto. No quiero perder a Barry por una tontería. Yo... a él ni siquiera le agrado de esa manera, y no quiero permanecer en un estado de constante incomodidad a su alrededor porque no pude mantener la boca cerrada. Estamos bien así. Nada tiene que cambiar.

Claro, nada tenía que cambiar... Cisco casi bufó ante las palabras de su amiga. Ya lo había hecho, ¿es que ella aún no se había dado cuenta? Él había sido testigo de ello la noche anterior. Los meses pasados. Todo el tiempo desde que ellos se conocieron y conectaron casi de inmediato.

—Deberías decirle —repitió.

La postura de su amiga, en lugar de ir hacia atrás, solo terminó de establecerse. Sus manos fueron a sus caderas y su ceño se frunció con determinación.

—No lo haré.

Justo en ese momento, Barry entró en el Córtex, luciendo una sonrisa brillante. Su expresión cambió a una de confusión en cuanto vio las expresiones de sus amigos. Cisco lucía asustado, Caitlin molesta. En cuanto lo vio, ella evitó su mirada, tomó el cuadernillo del escritorio y se marchó después de darle una mirada a Cisco que significaba «no hemos terminado aún».

—¿Debería ir...? —Barry preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ante la repentina salida de la joven.

—¡No! —se apresuró a decirle su amigo—. No, deja que se calme un poco. Lo necesita. Mientras tanto... —Se acercó a las bolsas del escritorio, abrió una y sacó una hamburguesa. La olfateó con claro deleite y le dio una mordida—. Mmmh, estaba hambriento.

Barry no dijo nada. De repente su apetito se había ido.

* * *

—Hey.

Caitlin se giró con lentitud con dirección a la voz, reconociendo de inmediato a quién pertenecía. La tensión en su cuerpo se fue en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombre que se encontraba en la entrada de su lugar de trabajo. Dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso antes de responder su saludo con una sonrisa pequeña, y entonces Barry caminó en su dirección.

—¿Qué hizo Cisco esta vez?

—Nada —ella respondió con rapidez. _Demasiada rapidez_ —. Se está metiendo en cosas que no debería.

Barry dejó escapar una pequeña risa, cansada y sin humor.

—¿A ti también te está molestando? —Ella asintió, aunque no estaba segura de que fuese lo mismo; al parecer, Cisco estaba metiendo su nariz en donde no lo llamaban con más frecuencia que antes. El motivo era desconocido hasta aquel momento—. Y, dime, ¿estás segura de que eso es todo?

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No lo sé, Cait. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Te veías muy enojada hace un rato. Y sé que algo sigue molestándote. —Asintió en su dirección y, _oh,_ ¿estaba mirando sus labios o era su imaginación? Inclinó la cabeza después y fijo la vista en el suelo. Era un día de sorpresas, y aquella no era una mala. ¿Barry Allen en su más puro estado de timidez... gracias a ella? Oh, aquello era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse sin quejas—. Estás haciendo eso de morderte el labio cuando algo te molesta...

Cuando él dijo aquello, ella lo liberó de sus dientes. Debía, de manera definitiva, deshacerse de aquel gesto. Solo le traía problemas. Pensó en lo que habló con Cisco horas atrás. Lo mucho que parecía querer que ella hablara con él respecto al asunto.

Suspiró. Él la miró con renovado interés. Cabeza ladeada, mirada fija en su rostro. Casi la hizo temblar.

—De hecho, Barry...

—¡Chicos! —exclamó Cisco, haciéndolos saltar en su lugar cuando entró al laboratorio en el que Caitlin trabajaba con normalidad. Ninguno de ellos había notado que la distancia entre sus cuerpos había disminuido _tanto,_ y se separaron. Cuando los vio lucía incómodo y, aún sabiendo la respuesta, preguntó—: ¿Interrumpí algo?

Luego de que Barry negara con la cabeza, y ella desechara la pregunta de Cisco como si nada hubiera pasado, ambos preguntaron por qué los buscaba. Cisco abandonó su expresión anterior y una sonrisa remplazó la mueca que había en su rostro.

—No adivinarán quién vino a visitarnos —dijo antes de salir de ahí, esperando que sus amigos lo siguieran.

Ella parpadeó antes de marcharse con ellos. ¿Qué clase de locura había estado a punto de cometer?


	12. Capítulo 12: Leyendo mentes

—¡Felicity! —Caitlin exclamó con una sonrisa, yendo a abrazar a la rubia en cuanto la vio en medio del Córtex. Su amiga le regresó el gesto, sonriéndole a los muchachos que entraron detrás.

—También los extrañé —respondió ella. La sonrisa no abandonó su rostro en ningún momento. Abrazó a Barry también, y luego fue a sentarse en una de las sillas frente a las computadoras. Inclinó la cabeza, mirando a Cisco, y su sonrisa parecía culpable pidiéndole permiso para usar su equipo—. Aunque tengo que admitir que estoy aquí por negocios. Llevamos persiguiendo un metahumano desde hace tres semanas y ha estado dándonos problemas; hasta el momento no hemos logrado acercarnos demasiado a él porque...

—¿El que lee mentes? —Barry preguntó con curiosidad, interrumpiéndola. Todos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, excepto Caitlin. A ella se lo había comentado más de una vez. Él se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué? Existen los teléfonos y hablo con Oliver cuando puedo.

—Sí, el que lee mentes-reconoció Felicity, aún confundida de que estuviera tan bien informado. Sacudió la cabeza a los lados y parpadeó para olvidar el sentimiento, antes de ajustar sus lentes—. En fin, ha estado robando bancos y nadie puede hacer nada al respecto. Siempre que nuestro equipo llega, él ya no está en escena. Quiero decir, lee mentes, es obvio que tiene que huir en cuanto percibe a alguien persiguiéndolo... aunque esta no es mi área de experiencia, ¿uh? ¿Caitlin?

—Hay muchas variables que faltan para tener la ecuación resuelta. Tenemos que averiguar el alcance de sus poderes. —Fue lo que dijo primero, perdida en sus pensamientos, inclinándose en su dirección, colocando su mano en el respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba la rubia, con una mirada pensativa—. ¿A cierta distancia percibe los pensamientos de... todos? Y cuál es la distancia exacta, por supuesto. ¿Tiene que concentrarse en una persona para que funcionen, o puede leer a muchos al mismo tiempo...? Además, tenemos que averiguar si leer mentes es todo lo que puede hacer.

Felicity asintió, de manera distraída.

—Los últimos reportes en Star City señalaban que se dirigía aquí, así que decidimos que, en lugar de llamar, vendríamos a ayudarles a atraparlo.

—¿Decidieron? —Cisco preguntó, su voz tomando un volumen más alto de lo que era necesario. Su entusiasmo pareció iluminar la habitación—. ¿Quieres decir que...?

—Yup, todo el equipo se encuentra aquí. Oliver solo quería revisar unas cosas antes de venir, Diggle lo acompañó. Pero no crean que es el único motivo por el que estamos aquí; lo tomamos como pretexto para venir. Los extrañábamos, chicos.

—Hey, tú eres la que no nos ha visitado —Barry señaló.

—¡Ustedes pueden ir a Star City también! —Felicity rio, pero se interrumpió cuando escuchó una alarma viniendo del monitor—. Oh-oh. ¿Es esto lo que creo que es?

—Robo en el Banco principal de Central City —Cisco confirmó, tomando asiento a su lado—. Tal vez sea nuestro metahumano queriendo salir a jugar.

—Hay que arruinar su diversión entonces —dijo Barry con una sonrisa, antes de moverse a super velocidad y ponerse el traje para salir de ahí.

Caitlin se sentó también, mientras acomodaba su cabello-luego de que el viento provocado por Barry lo sacara de su lugar-, colocándose frente a la pantalla que monitoreaba los signos vitales del velocista.

Él llegó al lugar, encontrándose con un hombre moreno dándole la espalda, sujetando bolsas llenas de dinero. No había rehenes a la vista, pero recorrió el lugar con rapidez solo para asegurarse de que aquello fuera verdad.

—¡Flash! —El ladrón lo recibió con una sonrisa. Sus pasos siempre cautelosos, paseando a su alrededor con un aire de suficiencia—. Tengo que ser sincero, no te esperaba tan pronto.

El héroe se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Tenía que ser el meta que el equipo de Felicity estaba persiguiendo, pues no había otro motivo por el que alguien se viera tan relajado mientras se enfrentaba a él.

—Bueno, soy el hombre más rápido que existe—explicó, antes de retomar una postura llena de seriedad, sabiendo que lo más probable era que estuviera leyendo su mente—. Y tú no debiste venir a mi ciudad.

—Escuché que aquí los días eran soleados. —Se encogió de hombros también—. Quería ver si era verdad.

—No creo que puedas disfrutar del sol en un rato. No cuando has estado portándote mal.

—No voy a dejar de hacerlo-respondió el hombre sin culpa—. Estoy aburrido, quiero algo de diversión. ¡Vamos, Flash, dame algo bueno! ¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar? Me encanta robar, es refrescante. ¿Qué te parece si te robo algo también? Lo más importante que tengas. ¡Oh, eso sí que sería divertido!

—Barry, aún no sabemos si tiene algún as bajo la manga, ten cuidado —escuchó a Caitlin decir en su oído—. Tienes que sacarlo de ahí rápido y encerrarlo.

Pero las palabras del metahumano ya estaban en su cabeza. _Lo más importante que tengas._ Una imagen apareció en su mente. Una persona. Su rostro, su sonrisa, su olor. La misma voz que estaba en sus oídos en aquel momento. _Caitlin._ Envió aquel pensamiento lejos tan rápido como pudo, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, no queriendo ponerla en peligro. Después de todo, el hombre que estaba frente a él con una sonrisa burlona podía descifrar lo que pensaba; y ella tenía razón, debía sacarlo de ahí y ponerlo en la Tubería tan rápido como pudiera para no tener que correr más riesgos. No importaba si hacía más corta la estancia del Equipo Flecha en Central City, lo más importante de todo era la seguridad de la gente de la ciudad.

—¿Qué tal si te robo... tu balance? —dijo el hombre, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Barry parpadeó confundido cuando se mareó, tratando de ganar un poco de estabilidad en sus pies, pero no lo logró. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba al suelo.

—¡No, no, espera! —La sonrisa del villano creció mientras lo miraba. Se volvió aterradora, sus ojos estaban llenos de locura—. ¿Por qué no mejor te doy un dolor de cabeza? Suena mejor, ¿verdad?

—¿Barry? —Era la voz de Caitlin otra vez, sonaba preocupada—. ¿Qué está pasando? Las lecturas...

Pero después de unos segundos, ya no pudo escuchar nada. Volvió a parpadear para aclarar el panorama que se abría paso frente a él. Todo parecía borroso. Su cabeza dolía, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de enfocar lo que había a su alrededor, mas no lo logró.

Escuchó varias palabras que, en ese momento lleno de dolor, no tenían sentido. _Cisco. Brecha. Tráelo._ Luego, Caitlin gritando su nombre. No supo si era la realidad, o algo que estaba tan acostumbrado a tener consigo en todas las misiones que solo lo imaginó.

Después, hubo un vacío enorme. Interminable.

Todo lo demás era oscuridad.

—Lo siento.

Se preguntó cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en los últimos meses.

Antes, Caitlin le habría gritado por ser impulsivo y correr hacia el peligro -sobre todo si no tenían una idea clara de lo que iba a enfrentar, como siempre-; sin embargo, los últimos meses ella solo se encargaba de cuidar de él sin decir nada en su dirección. A veces aquel silencio asustaba a Barry más de lo que quería admitir. Momentos como ese, en el que ella evitaba su mirada y él no tenía manera de saber si estaba molesta, decepcionada o herida por su estúpido comportamiento. Tendría miedo de hablar, así que no abriría la boca. Odiaba pelear con ella, sobre todo si era su culpa.

Llevaba mucho tiempo disculpándose cada vez que ella tenía que limpiar el desastre, cuando tenía que verlo herido. Y no eran palabras vacías —incluso si seguía repitiendo los mismos errores—, _de verdad_ lo sentía.

—Es mi trabajo. Estoy acostumbrada a esto, Barry —Caitlin mintió en voz baja, tratando de contener las emociones que querían salir de su pecho. No importaba cuántas veces lo viera herido, nunca se acostumbraría a ello—. ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Bueno, al menos ahora sabía lo que sentía por el tono de su voz: estaba molesta, decepcionada y herida al mismo tiempo. Nada bueno podría salir de aquella conversación. No cuando él estaba débil y apenas podía separar lo que pensaba de lo que decía. Usualmente, cuando se encontraba en una situación similar, lo único que tenía que hacer era ir a su departamento a la mitad de la noche y abrazarla. Era una rutina que no rompían jamás, y siempre que peleaban era la mejor manera de solucionar sus problemas: sosteniendo al otro.

Por primera vez —no supo si culpar al dolor de sus heridas, a que la presencia de la mujer frente a él siempre lo confortaba, o a que estaba cansando de darle vueltas al asunto— decidió decir algo. _Lo que fuera._

—Sabes por qué —soltó sin pensar.

La escuchó inhalar profundamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Toda la tormenta que había estado luchando por contener dentro de ella, se convirtió en una suave llovizna en un parpadeo, y fue reemplazada con sorpresa, duda y algo parecido a la esperanza.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Caitlin preguntó en un susurro, temiendo que si subía el volumen de su voz la conversación iba a desvanecerse y solo habría sido un producto de su imaginación. La dirección en la que estaban yendo era peligrosa y ambos lo sabían.

Barry quería decírselo todo, ¿pero cómo iba a salir todo si no lo tenía planeado? ¡Terminaría diciendo una locura! ¡Él qué iba a saber de esas cosas!

Desvió la mirada para tomar el valor de poner uno de sus pensamientos en voz alta pero, justo cuando eligió qué iba a decir y abrió la boca para hablar, su amigo entró en la habitación.

—¿Chicos? —Cisco los llamó al entrar, sin notar lo cerca que estaban o siquiera que había entrado en medio de algo—. Felicity dice que tiene algo para nosotros, y está empezando a prepararlo.

Mientras Caitlin asentía en su dirección y decía que estarían con ellos en un minuto, Barry se preguntó si era posible, en algún otro mundo, que hablaran sin interrupciones.

El Equipo Flash entró en el Córtex con rapidez-con excepción de Barry, que aún estaba débil. Cisco y él caminaron con dirección a Felicity; sin embargo, antes de ir con ellos, Caitlin se fijó en el hombre que estaba sentado y con la mirada perdida cerca del lugar donde mantenían el traje de Flash.

Había regañado a Barry ya, para aquel entonces, antes de que Caitlin viera que había despertado y les dijera a ambos que no era el mejor momento para discutir, que Barry necesitaba descansar después de haber sido atacado. Estaba cansada, preocupada, pero también agradecida de que Cisco tuviera un mejor control sobre sus poderes y hubiera logrado traer al velocista a tiempo para que ella lo tratara.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Caitlin preguntó cuando llegó al lado del arquero, sin mirarlo; estaba enfocada en las personas que se encontraban frente a ellos. Sus equipos, sus familias. Estaban discutiendo las maneras en las que podrían atrapar al metahumano.

Oliver ya estaba acostumbrado a la amabilidad de la única mujer que había usualmente en aquel lugar, pero no había pensado que se acercaría a él para hablar de lo que llevaba consumiéndolo mucho tiempo. Era obvio que su pregunta hacía referencia a lo que había ocurrido entre él y Felicity, no a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

—No muy bien, si tengo que decir la verdad —él respondió—. El último año puso a prueba todo lo que creí que era lógico. Aunque conociéndolos, ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Caitlin soltó una risa que pareció más un resoplido que otra cosa.

—Supongo que siempre tenemos que enfrentarnos a lo desconocido. Cada reto es mayor que el anterior.

—Nada puede prepararte para cosas como la magia —Oliver concedió con amargura.

—¿Después de los halcones? Uh, se podría decir que conviviendo continuamente con metahumanos y teniendo a Barry aquí habríamos estado acostumbrados a los cambios, a lo imposible. —Caitlin suspiró y colocó una mano en el respaldo de la silla—. Pero parece que solo aparecen más retos difíciles con cada paso que damos.

—Supe que pasaste por mucho este año. —Él miró en su dirección por primera vez desde que ella habló—. Lo que hizo Zoom...

—No quiero hablar de ello —ella lo interrumpió—. _Por favor._

La miró un largo rato antes de asentir y suspirar para volver a ver el lugar donde Felicity se encontraba, platicando animadamente con Cisco. La comprendía. Él mismo prefería evitar de hablar de lo que pasó con él antes de volver a Star City después de su supuesto naufragio. Si ella no quería hablar, no iba a presionar.

—Disculpa. —Cuando volvió a mirarla, se dio cuenta que Caitlin estaba siguiento con atención cada movimiento que hacía Barry..., la mirada soñadora con la que lo hacía. Era la misma que él le dedicaba a Felicity antes de que ella decidiera darle una oportunidad y con la que se había resignado a mirarla después de que ella rompió su compromiso. Sonrió un poco, pese al rumbo que llevaba su conversación—. Es bueno que tengas a Barry.

Caitlin se sobresaltó ante el comentario repentino y lo miró con sorpresa, como si la hubiera atrapado haciendo algo malo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco y su aspecto tomó ese toque de timidez antes de que volviera a mirar en dirección a su amigo, aclarándose la garganta, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Sí, Barry ha sido de gran ayuda.

—No es solo eso. He escuchado que tú le has ayudado también. —El velocista y él habían estado hablando y cada vez lo escuchaba mejor, después de la muerte de su padre. Siempre la bio-ingeniera terminaba por entrar en la conversación, pero no había notado la razón hasta ese momento. Tenía mucho tiempo sin visitarlos—. ¿Cuándo pasó?

—¿Qué cosa?

Oliver se habría irritado con cualquier otra persona, pero no podía hacerlo con Caitlin Snow. ¿Quién habría podido? Conocía el dolor que había en sus ojos, sabía por todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Felicity le había platicado cómo era antes de que cierto velocista llegara a su vida, y él mismo había visto los cambios durante su estancia. No iba a hacerla sentirse mal si estaba en su mano, era consciente de que ella cargaba con demasiado.

—Tú y Barry. —Sintió la necesidad de ser más claro, por lo que añadió en un susurro—: ¿Cuánto llevas enamorada de él?

Caitlin abrió la boca para negar la acusación, pero ninguna palabra coherente pudo salir de su boca para ignorar lo que ahora parecía obvio.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó ella, avergonzada por haber sido atrapada. Creyó que hacía un buen trabajo ocultando lo que sentía.

—Yo estuve en tu lugar. Es obvio para mí. Aunque creo que la situación les parecerá similar a mis compañeros, ahora que estamos aquí.

—Gracias por advertirme. Trataré de mantenerme al margen mientras estén aquí —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué sería un problema? —Caitlin frunció el ceño, obligándolo a ser más claro—: Ellos no dirán nada, no tienes razones para estar preocupada. Y, si lo hicieran, dudo que sea con malas intenciones. Los aprecian, no harían algo que llegue a afectar su equipo.

—¿Conoces a Cisco, no? —preguntó alzando la ceja. Aunque ella sabía que Cisco había leído sus secretos, dudaba que hiciera algo al respecto a menos que alguien más lo alentara.

—Oh. —Fue todo lo que Oliver pudo decir, mientras lo seguía con la mirada a través de la habitación. Él haría todo un poco más complicado, tal vez—. Entiendo.

—No digas nada, ¿sí? No he hablado de esto con Barry porque no quiero arruinar mi amistad con él, o que las cosas se vayan a tornar incómodas aquí. Si él se entera de lo que siento por él... eso es justo lo que va a a pasar.

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

—Sé que dice que ya superó eso, pero está destinado a casarse con la mujer que ha amado desde que era un niño. —Suspiró y se apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro—. Sí que lo sé.

—Las personas cambian de opinión, Caitlin —él dijo con suavidad—. Los sentimientos también.

Quiso hablarle acerca de Laurel. La manera en la que la amaba, que pensó que jamás podría querer a alguien de aquella manera... pero lo había superado. Y amaba a Felicity de una forma en la que ningún otro sentimiento se habría podido comparar.

Las personas podían tener más de un amor en su vida, y no por eso significaba menos que el primero.

—Por mucho que me gustaría creerte, eso es solo una mentira. No le digas nada, ¿por favor?

—Nunca lo haría.—Era verdad. No era cercano a ella, pero jamás le haría eso a nadie. Todo a su debido tiempo. Incluso Diggle había esperado para empujarlo en dirección a Felicity. Tenía que ser en el momento en el que estuviera lista, no antes—. No es mi secreto para contar. Pero Barry puede enamorarse de ti, incluso si tú no lo crees. Sé que no te conozco mucho, pero eres una mujer inteligente, y alguien capaz de hacer lo que se propone. Y siempre estás ahí para él.

Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento. Sabía que Oliver lo decía de verdad, no solo por endulzarle los oídos. Lo extraño fue que lo que no la convenció de nada, pero la hizo sentir mejor. Se fijó en Felicity, acomodando sus lentes y viendo una pantalla mientras Cisco decía algo que ella no podía escuchar.

—Sé que no soy la mejor persona para decírtelo, pero no deberías desechar una idea solo porque piensas que el futuro está escrito en piedra.

—Es Barry —dijo Caitlin, como si eso resumiera por qué no podía hacerlo.

—Es el motivo por el que estoy pidiéndote que no lo deseches sin tomar la oportunidad. Con él incluso lo imposible es algo cotidiano. No lo deseches tan pronto, y no se lo diré.

—Bien. —Presionó sus labios en una línea delgada antes de asentir de manera casi imperceptible—. No lo desecharé.

—Bien.

Cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse al lugar en el que su equipo se encontraba tratando de resolver cómo atrapar al metahumano que buscaban, lo miró una vez más y colocó una mano sobre su hombro a modo de apoyo.

—Mi caso es distinto al tuyo, ¿sabes? Yo... siento algo por él, y él no corresponde mis sentimientos, pero lo tuyo con Felicity... Es una situación completamente diferente. Puedo ver que ambos se aman. —Suspiró y le dio un apretón en el hombro—. Espero que puedan solucionarlo. Ambos merecen ser felices.

—Gracias. —Por un momento, hubo una sonrisa genuina llena de agradecimiento en el rostro de Oliver. Él se fijó en sus equipos una vez más, y se dio cuenta de que Barry estaba mirando en su dirección con detenimiento, y parecía tener intenciones de acercarse. La mano de ella seguía en el hombro de Oliver, y podía decir que a su amigo no le agradaba, así que, sin que su sonrisa desapareciera, dijo—: Creo que Barry te busca.

Ella levantó la mirada con rapidez, haciendo que el cabello rebotara en sus hombros. Oliver vio la manera en la que Barry le sonrió a su acompañante cuando ella dejó de prestarle atención. Fue testigo del intercambio entre sus amigos -se sintió natural; sabía que era habitual entre ellos por la manera silenciosa en la que sus ojos se encontraron y parecían decir todo y nada a la vez- y ella comenzó a caminar en su dirección, pero Oliver la tomó de la muñeca para que lo mirara una última vez. Necesitaba terminar esa conversación, y también disfrutó del ceño fruncido de Barry después de haberlo hecho. _Tenía razón._

—Piensa en lo que te dije.

Ella asintió, y se marchó con dirección a sus amigos.

Pensó en lo que le dijo mientras la veía caminar. «Barry puede enamorarse de ti». Vio la sonrisa de Barry cuando Caitlin estuvo a su lado, la manera en la que la miraba y la forma en la que se inclinaba casi de manera inconsciente para que estuvieran más cerca.

Él no iba a enamorarse de la bio-ingeniera. Ya lo había hecho.


	13. Capítulo 13: Frío

**Un pequeño aviso, advertencia, aclaración o como prefieran llamarle: Amo el personaje de Leonard Snart, incluso más cuando se unió a las Leyendas, peeero en este fanfic lo requería como el malvado —no el principal, solo para que conste— y es el único hecho que dista de la segunda temporada de Flash: Lisa murió con la bomba que su padre puso en su cuello, y Leo lo mató por ello, pero culpó al equipo por la muerte de su hermana, incluso aunque ellos mismos salieron lastimados por ello. Sé que soy cruel, pero tenía que ser de esa manera; no me odien por ello.**

 **Bueno, tal vez solo soy yo, pero a mí me dejó agotada este capítulo, no sé a ustedes, espero sus opiniones. Tenía que terminar todo de una manera calmada, y Cisco y Ollie fueron un buen cierre para ello, ¿creo?**

 **Eeen fin, este es el capítulo más largo que habrá en la historia. Al menos eso creo, no puedo asegurar nada. Olvidé aclararlo antes, pero he de advertir que si están esperando la aparición de Killer Frost en esta historia, van a estar decepcionados. Ya tengo bastantes subtramas como para agregar una más. No quiero que, cuando vaya a terminar este fanfic, queden cabos sueltos, así que obtendrá poderes pero no tendrá problemas para manejarlos... Al menos, no como lo que hemos visto hasta ahora.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Después del encuentro con el metahumano no había dejado de sentirse cansado. Caitlin había dicho que era normal, que después de lo que había pasado tendría que esperar un poco para sentirse mejor, pero la manera en la que se había mordido el labio le decía que ella de todas maneras estaba preocupada por aquello. Los efectos de lo que le habían hecho ya estaban pasando, así que no supo a qué atribuirle el dolor de cabeza.

Había hablado con Cisco solo minutos atrás, preguntándole si no había visto algo extraño pasando entre su mejor amiga y Oliver Queen, pero él solo había reído tan fuerte que, si no se hubieran encontrado lejos de los demás, habría llamado la atención de todos.

—¿Es en serio, amigo? —había preguntado, cuando Barry se mantuvo con una expresión impasible, de brazos cruzados frente a él—. ¿Caitlin? ¿Nuestra Caitlin y el Señor soy-oscuridad-y-todo-músculos? —Volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte y durante más tiempo que antes, mirando su cara—. ¡Por favor! Estás siendo ridículo. Aunque si ese es el precio para que por fin le digas lo que sientes por ella, qué bueno que piensas que es una posibilidad, amigo.

Luego solo rodó los ojos, y le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de volver al Córtex. Y él había ido a la habitación de la caminadora para respirar un poco. Porque sí, en cuanto Cisco lo dijo, supo que estaba siendo ilógico. Además, Oliver estaba perdidamente enamorado de Felicity. ¿En qué había estado pensando?

Cerró los ojos y el aire salió de sus labios en un suspiro audible que solo probó cuán cansado se encontraba. Todo ese cansancio había estado ahí desde el momento en el que Zoom le arrebató todo.

—¿Quieres algo de compañía? —preguntó Caitlin desde la puerta, en voz baja, como si no supiera si era correcto o no interrumpir su soledad.

«No te arrebató todo. No se llevó a Caitlin», él pensó para sí mismo. «... o a Cisco, Iris, Joe y Wally».

Aún había un poco de esperanza en su vida, incluso si era una pequeña flama que amenazaba con apagarse la mayor parte del día. Él tenía que mantenerla viva.

Se deslizó un poco en su lugar en la caminadora, y su amiga entró con pasos dudosos en la habitación. Se detuvo a su lado, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Barry sintió que sus pulmones recordaban cómo funcionar otra vez, y entonces colocó su mano sobre la de Caitlin, y dejó salir otro suspiro. No por el cansancio, sino porque el peso del mundo que cargaba en sus hombros había desaparecido un poco. Ya no lo llevaba consigo. Al menos, no por sí solo. Parecía que, cada vez que Caitlin se acercaba y le proporcionaba algo de apoyo, su toque, todo lo demás parecía desvanecerse. Se sentía más ligero en sus pies.

—¿Estás bien? —Su voz estaba llena de preocupación.

—¿Además del dolor de cabeza? Creo que sí —él contestó, y entonces la realidad lo golpeó en el rostro: era verdad, estaba bien. Un poco cansado, sí, pero bien. Se giró a mirarla, y todo lo que había en sus ojos era algo parecido al arrepentimiento—. ¿Es eso raro? ¿Malo?

—No —Caitlin respondió con suavidad, y un poco de alivio. Había estado esperando eso. Que Barry empezara a recuperarse. Saber que estaba avanzando, incluso si era con lentitud, le hizo sentir que podía respirar con normalidad—. Está bien sentirse mejor. No es saludable sentir un hoyo en el pecho todo el tiempo.

Barry quiso agradecerle. Quiso decirle que si no tenía un hoyo en el pecho que quería consumir todo lo bueno que tenía era debido a ella, pero se lo guardó. Se preguntó si a Caitlin le molestaba cargar el peso que llevaba con él, pero cuando la miró solo pudo encontrar alivio. Era como si ella cargara algo sobre sus hombros, y él estuviera ayudando también.

—Oliver estaba preguntando por ti —ella le informó, después de haberse quedado algunos minutos en un silencio cómodo—. Dijo que quería ir a entrenar en cuanto te sintieras mejor. Quiere saber si no has olvidado lo que te enseñó.

—¿Qué es lo que me receta usted, Doctora Snow?

Ella alzó una ceja, divertida.

—Creo que eso depende de cómo se sienta usted, Señor Allen.

El susodicho asintió, levantándose, haciendo que su amiga dejara caer la mano que había estado en su hombro.

—Me siento mejor ahora —le dijo, mirándola—. Pero, uh, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? —Negó con la cabeza, riendo de manera nerviosa—. Creo que me daría un ataque de pánico en el momento en el que comiencen, así que... no, gracias. Además, me ofrecí a traer algo de comer para el equipo. Felicity y Cisco están dándole los últimos detalles a algo, pero no quieren decir qué es aún.

Barry se rio cuando notó el ceño fruncido en el rostro de la doctora. Era obvio que su mejor amiga quería saber sobre ese proyecto secreto y no le gustaba ser dejada de lado.

—Sabes que les gusta el misterio —la calmó antes de suspirar—. Creo... creo que te veo más tarde.

Le sonrió antes de dejar la habitación. ¿Todo ese cansancio que había tenido antes de que ella entrara? Había desaparecido. Y entrenar con Oliver parecía una buena idea en aquel momento.

* * *

—Tenías razón. —El hombre no levantó la mirada cuando habló. Estaba muy concentrado contando el dinero que había obtenido por su último trabajo, y no le interesaba ver el rostro de su nuevo asociado—. Acerca de la chica.

Snart se paseó por la habitación un rato, analizando la situación. Sonrió cuando llegó hasta la mesa en la que mantenía su arma, porque sabía que hasta ese punto todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

Claro que estaba en lo correcto. Después de haberse mantenido encerrado en sí mismo luego de la muerte de su hermana, yendo de ciudad en ciudad robando y asesinando cuando era necesario, había vuelto a poner un pie en Central City para obtener venganza. Y había destinado cada segundo de su vida, cada aliento que daba, a analizar sus objetivos, justo como el viejo Leonard Snart habría hecho antes de robar algo preciado.

El viejo Snart. Casi quiso reír ante el pensamiento. El frío, duro e imperturbable Leonard Snart se había convertido en nada. Sin su hermana no era nadie, y todo el maldito mundo tenía la culpa de que ella ya no estuviera a su lado. Desde ese cerebrito que creó su arma, la doctora que no logró salvarla, hasta el héroe que intentó evitar que asesinara a su padre.

Lo planeó por meses, los siguió sin que se dieran cuenta y estudió los movimientos del héroe cada vez que se enfrentaba a un nuevo reto. Supo su debilidad durante las noches que pasó vigilando a la única mujer que seguía siendo parte de su equipo. El viento que dejaba al correr, el rayo que dejaba detrás de sí... siempre se dirigía a su departamento, todas las noches. Pero bueno, ¿quién era él para juzgar lo que ellos hacían? No es que aquello fuera de importancia, de todos modos.

—Claro que tenía razón. —Fue su única respuesta. Le había mostrado una foto al hombre de la mujer que buscaba, y al parecer había sido una buena idea: había dado en el blanco. Aunque solo quería una confirmación; tenía sus sospechas, incluso antes de comenzar a seguirlos—. Como sea, después de que termines de hacer lo que te ordené, no voy a necesitar tus servicios. Podrás irte entonces.

Tenía el presentimiento de que aquel hombre sería de ayuda en el futuro, así que no había razones para asesinarlo. Además, era un lector de mentes, ¿qué cosa iba a hacer? Antes de ejecutar la idea él ya la habría descubierto y tenía el presentimiento de que no sería divertido.

El otro alzó una ceja en su dirección.

—Tienes razón, no sería divertido. —Suspiró y cerró la bolsa con el dinero, levantándose para dirigirse a la salida—. ¿Quieres que la traiga aquí, o...?

—Conoces el plan, Lanse.

En realidad, aquello no era verdad; al menos, no hasta ese momento, cuando leyó sus pensamientos y supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Asintió antes de marcharse, listo para terminar de pagarle al hombre que le había salvado la vida meses atrás. No entendía su pérdida—nunca había pasado algo similar—, pero se lo debía y eso tenía que bastar para hacer lo que había pedido.

Estuvo esperando, con la cabeza gacha, dando vueltas por la ciudad hasta que recibió la llamada que había estado esperando. La llamada que le decía dónde estaba Caitlin Snow.

No desperdició ni un minuto antes de ir en su búsqueda. Tenía una deuda que pagar.

* * *

—Aún no sé cómo se te ocurrió hacerlo, Felicity —Cisco se maravilló, sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo—. ¡De verdad! Es la mejor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido a alguien.

Ella solo le sonrió, acomodando sus gafas un poco más arriba en el puente de su nariz. Estar en el Córtex, rodeada por computadoras y tecnología era más cómodo que estar en el taller de su amigo, aunque no le iba a decir aquello.

—Date un poco de crédito, Cisco. Me estás ayudando aquí. Y tu idea contribuyó tanto como la mía.

El joven no levantó la vista de su trabajo, aunque no disimuló la sonrisa en su cara ante su cumplido.

—Sí, bueno, digamos que un botón de pánico en el celular puede que no sea de ayuda. Cuando te secuestran no puedes pedirle a los villanos «Hey, antes de que me secuestres, ¿te molestaría si reviso si me llegó un mensaje?», así que pensé que un objeto sería más adecuado para la ocasión. Si alguien intenta quitárnoslo, entonces habrá una alerta para todo el equipo y ¡boom, nena!, secuestro evitado. Porque... —Se estremeció ante la idea antes de mirarla—. He estado ahí, no me gustaría repetir la experiencia.

—Y que lo digas —ella coincidió. Era el peor sentimiento del mundo. Ser usado para llegar a tu equipo, o simplemente ser retenido contra tu voluntad porque quieren algo de ti.

Trabajaron durante media hora más antes de que el estómago de Felicity gruñera. Cisco se burló, pero entonces recordó que alguien había salido a conseguirles comida y no todavía no regresaba a los Laboratorios. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando miró el reloj en su muñeca y se dio cuenta de que había pasado más de hora y media. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Felicity, pero su amigo no contestó, solo se levantó y salió de la habitación como si algo lo estuviera persiguiendo. La rubia lo siguió sin decir una palabra hasta que se encontró con él en el Córtex, Cisco estaba llamando a alguien.

—No contesta —él masculló, y la ansiedad era clara en su voz. Estaba caminando por toda la habitación—. Ella nunca apaga su teléfono, nunca lo deja sin batería. ¿Por qué no contesta? Seguramente está ocupada, seguro...

—¿Quién? —Comenzó a frustrarse por no saber lo que estaba pasando—. ¿Qué pasa, Cisco?

—Caitlin ya debería haber regresado —le informó, contagiándole su ansiedad—. No sé por qué no está aquí... No sé...

Ella no sabía demasiado sobre las preferencias de alimentos del equipo, pero supuso que Cisco tenía razón. Su amiga ya debió haber regresado y solo notaron su ausencia por el hambre. ¿En qué clase de personas los convertía aquello?

Se sentó enfrente de los monitores y comenzó a teclear códigos para encontrar su celular, para saber dónde estaba y por qué no llegaba todavía.

—La última vez que se actualizó el GPS en su teléfono fue en Jitters —ella señaló con el ceño fruncido, el color se drenó de su rostro en el mismo segundo.

Él no entendió su reacción. Si ella había estado en un lugar conocido, ¿qué tenía eso de malo?

—Eso... eso es bueno, ¿no? —inquirió, confundido—. Tal vez se encontró con alguien y comenzaron a charlar, perdió la noción del tiempo...

—Fue hace cuarenta minutos, Cisco.

Fue su turno de palidecer cuando le mostró el vídeo de vigilancia de la cafetería.

* * *

Cuando corría y se enfrentaba a Oliver a solas, todo parecía más natural que antes. Recordaba la primera vez que entrenaron, lo inexperto que era en aquel entonces y toda la experiencia que lo había llevado al punto en el que se encontraba. Era algo normal, incluso si no habían sido capaces de hacerlo mucho en el pasado. Cada vez que veía a su amigo, uno de sus primeros consejos siempre ocupaba su mente: revisar sus alrededores para tener una mejor perspectiva de todo.

Siempre lo hacía, claramente. La experiencia y su instinto —no solo el consejo— lo obligaban a hacerlo cada vez que se encontraba en el campo, poniendo su vida en la línea de fuego.

Suspiró, portando una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, mas su gesto se desvaneció en un parpadeo. Estaba a punto de correr, y aún no había dado más de un paso cuando se frenó a sí mismo. Frunció el ceño —algo difícil de notar con la máscara puesta, pero Oliver notó el cambio repentino en su amigo y se tensó también—, y entonces le pidió al arquero que se acercara. Una de sus manos fue directamente a su oído, en donde estaban las comunicaciones. Ya que su compañero no iba vestido con su atuendo regular, no supo lo que pasaba y aquello lo sacó de balance. Supo que algo estaba mal, así que bajo el arco y la flecha que había estado a punto de lanzarle.

—Felicity... _¡Felicity!_ Cálmate y dime qué es lo que pasa —ordenó Barry, pero se paralizó en cuanto se dio cuenta de algo. No podía entender nada de lo que la mujer le decía al otro lado de la línea; sin embargo, notó algo más, mirando al hombre que tenía enfrente, que esperaba saber qué estaba pasando tanto como él—. ¿Fe-Felicity? —titubeó, y algo que se sentía como miedo corrió por sus venas.

Su cuerpo tembló casi de manera imperceptible, pero Oliver era un experto en el comportamiento del velocista, y supo que algo estaba mal.

Si algo estaba pasando, la voz que él esperaba escuchar era la de...

—¿Dónde está Caitlin?

No hubo respuesta, solo sonidos de una conversación alejada del micrófono. La desesperación crecía con cada segundo y tuvo la intención de quitarse la máscara solo para poder revolver su cabello por el nerviosismo; no podía hacer aquello pues se vería privado de la comunicación. Entonces, cuando creyó que no iba a descubrir qué sucedía, la voz de Cisco estuvo en su oído.

—¿Barry? ¿Oliver? Necesitan venir a STAR Labs. ¡Justo ahora!

El tono preocupado e inestable en su voz fue suficiente. Barry tomó a Oliver del brazo y estuvieron en su base de operaciones en menos de unos segundos, sin siquiera preguntar por su permiso.

—¿Qué pasó? —indagó el velocista cuando entró en el Córtex. Repitió la pregunta, más lento, cuando se dio cuenta que había hablado demasiado rápido para que alguien lo comprendiera. Ni siquiera esperó a recuperar el aliento, aunque Oliver se veía desestabilizado por la carrera—. Cisco, ¿qué está mal?

—Todo está mal —se quejó, yendo de su lugar al lado de Felicity a una computadora del otro lado de la habitación. Ambos héroes se fijaron en las posturas rígidas, el nerviosismo que exudaban sus cuerpos cuando se movían. Ambos estaban ocupándose en lo que encontraban en su camino, sabiendo que no podían hacer otra cosa además de ayudar con la búsqueda, pero nadie explicaba la razón de su comportamiento.

—Cisco. —Pronunció el nombre de su amigo con la mandíbula apretada, lleno de amargura y desesperación—. _¿Dónde está Caitlin?_ Ya debió haber regresado.

Pensó que su amigo le iba a decir que no se preocupara, que estaba siendo dramático, que ella estaba en su laboratorio. Pero él conocía a Cisco. Y la mirada en su rostro, que cargaba con la mayor parte de la ansiedad que llenaba la habitación, era alarmante. Nada pudo haberlo preparado para la respuesta que recibió.

—Eso es lo que está mal, Barry. Alguien se la llevó.

Cada parte de su cuerpo se congeló por segunda vez en minutos—¿o habían pasado solo unos segundos? ¡Él qué iba a saber!, no estaba pensando con claridad— y le costó un gran esfuerzo no dejar de respirar en ese momento por la gravedad de la situación. Tragó saliva con dificultad para ver si aquello disminuía el nudo que se había establecido en su garganta. Como supuso, no funcionó.

—No. —Comenzó a caminar en el Córtex sin rumbo alguno, jalándose el cabello con desesperación—. Esto no... _No._ Ella está bien. Ella... —Negó con la cabeza, quitándose la máscara por fin. Sentía que iba a ahogarse, el aire le faltaba. Caitlin le faltaba y ella era el aire que le permitía respirar; saber que se hallaba en peligro, que algo podía sucederle en cualquier momento y que no era capaz de cuidarla como se prometió que haría iba a ser su perdición—. No. _Nadie_ se la llevó.

Pero Cisco ya había llegado al monitor y estaba reproduciendo un vídeo que mostraba cómo había pasado. El mismo hombre que enfrentó en el banco, el mismo que trajo al Equipo Flecha a su ciudad, era el responsable. No podía ser una coincidencia. No tuvo otra opción más que creer que estaba pasando.

—¿Tienes una ubicación? ¿Algo? _¿Lo que sea?_

—Estoy trabajando en ello —Felicity respondió, ya que Cisco solo negaba con la cabeza y lucía tan desesperado como él se sentía.

—Bien —dijo. Pero nada estaba bien. No si Caitlin no estaba ahí, no en una situación como aquella, con un meta sin capturar, y sin saber qué estaba pasando—. Avísame en cuanto tengas algo. Daré vueltas alrededor de toda la ciudad hasta encontrarla.

Trató de controlar su respiración cuando salió del Córtex. Sin tantas personas a su alrededor era más sencillo, pero era igual de doloroso, la presión en su pecho no disminuyó ni un poco. Sentía que iba a caerse a pedazos.

¿Por qué _—oh, por qué—_ todos los villanos a los que se enfrentaban tenían que elegirla como su objetivo? ¿Sabían cuánto lo desestabilizaba eso? El hecho de que todos podían ver cuánto le importaba tenía que ser la alerta de algo. Tenerla en su vida solo la ponía en peligro.

No notó que no estaba usando su velocidad hasta que Oliver lo alcanzó a medio camino hacia el elevador. No se giró a mirarlo, no tenía el valor.

—Necesitamos traerla de regreso. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Su voz sonaba tan lejana que era extraño pensar que le pertenecía.

—Es lo que vamos a hacer —Oliver le aseguró—. Pero correr a ciegas, Barry, ¿eso en qué le ayuda?

—¿Quedarme aquí en qué le ayuda? —casi escupió las palabras; sentía que su cuerpo entero iba a comenzar a vibrar solo por el nerviosismo. Su amigo no le contestó nada, y él bufó—. Eso pensé. Voy a ir a buscarla, tal vez tenga suerte y la encuentre. Llámenme en cuanto tengan algo.

No le dio oportunidad de responder. Solo dejó detrás de él viento y electricidad.

* * *

Después de su experiencia con Zoom, no debía haber estado tan asustada como se encontraba en aquel momento. Después del tiempo que pasó esposada y encerrada bajo su vigilancia, sabía reconocer a un monstruo cuando lo veía.

Y era lo que se hallaba frente a ella en aquel lugar. Lo que había en sus ojos casi la hizo temblar.

—Estaba sorprendido cuando descubrí que el Modus Operandi de nuestro querido velocista había cambiado —dijo Snart, caminando a su alrededor, como si buscara intimidarla. Estaba teniendo éxito—. No policía, no reportera y, ciertamente, la ausencia de una persona con el rostro de un muerto... Bueno, ¿qué iba yo a hacer? Solo quedaba el niño que me regaló mi más preciada posesión... y una chica apretada. —Bufó, mirando hacia otra parte como si nada le importara, como si un secuestro fuera normal para él cualquier otro día de la semana y la situación se hubiese convertido en una rutina—. Qué decepción.

 _Apretada._ Resistió la necesidad de bufar. Recordó que había usado la misma palabra para referirse a ella en lo que había parecido suceder en otra vida, cuando Barry pidió su ayuda y aquel hombre —si podía llamarle así— terminó traicionando su confianza. Caitlin no dijo nada. Sabía que, lo que sea que Snart había estado planeando, sería algo que le traería problemas a su equipo. Para empezar, estaba el hecho de que ella se encontraba ahí, ¿no? Eso probaba el punto. Era consciente, también, de cuán preocupados estarían Barry y Cisco en el momento en el que notaran su ausencia.

Lo descubrirían, eventualmente. Había cámaras fuera de Jitters, y en el Córtex tenían acceso a todo eso —aunque sabía muy bien que si Snart lo quería así, las habría deshabilitado antes de interceptarla—, y alguien había tenido que ver los cafés derramados en la acera y se habría inquietado.

—Mi primera opción era traer al niño inteligente —admitió, pasando sus dedos de manera distraída por el largo del arma que había estado escondida hasta ese momento—. Podría haberlo obligado a hacer algunas tareas para mí. Y habría sido divertido, ya que ahora conozco todas las debilidades de tu equipo; sé qué botones oprimir y cuáles son sus más grandes miedos. Pero entonces, mientras los vigilaba de cerca, noté algo muy peculiar. _Interesante._ Tú y Flash. —En otro momento, si se encontrara en otra situación y la persona que hablara no fuera él, ella habría estado avergonzada por el descubrimiento. En aquel instante, todo lo que pudo hacer fue devolverle una mirada inquebrantable, aún cuando estaba temblando por dentro de manera incontrolable. Si sabía aquello era obvio que los había estado siguiendo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. La idea le dio escalofríos—. Han estado ocupando las noches de una manera muy... eficiente, diría yo. Espero que lo haya disfrutado, Doctora Snow. Atraparla... Bueno, es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. La destruirá a usted, sin duda alguna, y su querido Barry Allen se irá cuesta abajo con usted. Si me lo pregunta, es lo más cercano a la justicia que voy a obtener por mi hermana. Solo les estoy dando un poco de lo que me regalaron. Oh, y si Ramon la quiere tanto como a una hermana, estoy bastante seguro de que la pasará muy, muy mal antes de que vaya a por él también. Así que son tres pájaros en realidad.

—¿Piensas que Lisa habría querido esto? —cuestionó ella, sin pensarlo. Esa pregunta era la última cosa que alguien como él deseaba escuchar. No iba a calmarlo, iba a enfurecerlo incluso más, pero no pudo controlarse. Si había alguien que podía traer el lado humano del hombre frente a ella sería la mención de hermana (aunque había cierta probabilidad de que eso solo empeoraría las cosas) incluso si no estaba viva; Barry se lo había dicho una y otra vez. Se sentía culpable por su muerte, todos en el equipo lo hacían. Era algo que cargaban sobre sus hombros, aunque si era sincera tenía que admitir que Cisco llevaba más peso que los demás—. Que te convirtieras en un...

Cerró los ojos cuando Snart apuntó la pistola en su dirección y escuchó el familiar ruido del arma siento activada, pero no sintió nada. Cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que su puntería había cambiado a último minuto y una de las sillas que había en la habitación estaba cubierta de hielo. Su respiración se aceleró.

—No aún, Doctora Snow. —Su voz estaba llena de burla—. Todo a su debido tiempo.

Por un segundo, sintió pena por él. Nadie merecía pasar por algo tan difícil; perder una parte de su vida, la única persona que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra era más de lo que se podía soportar. Ella lo sabía por experiencia, y había sido una de las cosas más complicadas en su vida, pero también era consciente de que tuvo la suerte de tener personas a su alrededor que la apoyaron y la ayudaron a salir del oscuro lugar en el que parecía que el hombre frente a ella se encontraba preso.

Pero la pena fue reemplazada pronto por miedo, y luego por algo parecido a la valentía —aunque seguramente era solo ella intentando no mostrar lo que sentía de verdad, como siempre—, y entonces había algo más en su cabeza. El Equipo Flecha estaba en Central City y tal vez, _solo tal vez_ , Snart no sabía sobre ellos todavía. Si se había tomado su tiempo investigando a su amigo como había asegurado —y ella estaba segura de que lo había hecho—, él ya sabía que trabajaron juntos en el pasado. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que él sabía quiénes eran.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente cuando siguió caminando, y se preguntó si él iba a cazarla en sus pesadillas si —no, _cuando_ —, Barry o alguien del equipo lograba sacarla de ahí. Claro, Zoom era más aterrador que Snart, no había duda alguna; sin embargo, Zoom —o Jay... _Hunter_ — había proclamado amarla una vez y, pese a todo el estrés que dejó con ella, no la lastimó de manera física. Eso podía cambiar ahí. Él tenía un arma, y sus intenciones de venganza eran obvias.

—Odio dejar a medias un plan, ¿tú no? Si lo recuerdo bien, la última vez las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Tampoco las veces anteriores. Con tu equipo todo sale mal, y ustedes dejan mucho desastre que arreglar. _Innecesario_. ¿Esta vez? No te preocupes por ello. Todo terminará con un cuerpo sin vida por aquí antes de medianoche, y depende de tu salvador a quién le pertenecerá el cadáver.

Cuando él se marchó, Caitlin tragó saliva con dificultad y luego mordió su labio. Su respiración era irregular, más rápida de lo que debía. Le estaba costando recordar cómo se hacían las cosas que su cuerpo debía recordar de manera automática. Cerró los ojos.

Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala.

En su mente, solo había lugar para la preocupación, para rogar que —sabía que era inútil; había salido por comida y no iba a regresar, iban a notar su ausencia en algún momento— Barry no fuera a salvarla.

No importa cuánto rogara por ello, cuánto deseara que nadie fuera por ella si eso significaba que alguien más estaría en peligro. Pero Barry era Barry y él haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para salvar a alguien. ¿Su mejor amiga, su compañera? Era solo un incentivo mayor.

Caitlin lo había querido fuera de peligro, lejos de todo para que se mantuviera a salvo después del encuentro con el metahumano horas antes.

Parecía que eso tendría que esperar otro día.

* * *

—Hey, amigo, necesitas venir a ver esto, ¡justo...! —Barry estaba frente a él antes de que pudiera terminar la oración; no llevaba la máscara y lo cansado que estaba era obvio a simple vista. Cisco parpadeó en su dirección, como si no creyera que ya se encontrara ahí—. Ahora.

Habían pasado horas, y la ansiedad en su cuerpo solo aumentaba con cada momento que pasaba. Necesitaba encontrarla, pues no iba a perdonarse si algo le pasaba. Cuando entró a la habitación lo primero que sus ojos hicieron fue recorrer todo con rapidez para hallar el motivo por el que había sido llamado. Las preguntas murieron en la punta de su lengua tan pronto como se fijó en una de las pantallas en el Córtex; o, más bien, en todas ellas. No había manera de ignorar algo como aquello, o de evitar la sensación que se asentó en su estómago ante la imagen.

Era parecido a lo que había pasado años atrás, la primera vez que se la llevaron. Snart estaba al frente y Caitlin lo acompañaba en el fondo. En aquella ocasión, sin embargo, ella estaba encerrada en algo que parecía una celda transparente. No prisión de cristal.

— _No._ —Fue lo único que Barry pudo decir con la voz quebrada—. Esto no puede estar pasando otra vez.

Durante todo el tiempo de búsqueda, la teoría que prevalecía en su mente era que el metahumano al que se había enfrentado solo se la había llevado para atraer su atención. Sin embargo, en aquel momento en el que todo fue más claro, todos en la habitación supieron que la situación era peor de lo que habían imaginado al inicio. Leonard Snart era peligroso. Y «venganza» era una palabra poderosa, cuyo significado escondía intenciones que nadie podía descifrar. No cuando se trataba del Capitán Frío.

—Hola, Central City. —El enojo que se había apoderado de él la primera vez que Snart y Rory la secuestraron no estaba ahí. Solo había espacio para temer por su seguridad—. Esta noche les voy a ofrecer entretenimiento gratuito. Vamos a jugar un juego llamado «no puedes salvarla», ¡y va a ser algo que guardaran en sus memorias por el resto de sus vidas! Los jugadores son la mujer que está ahí, en el fondo de su pantalla, su servidor, y un invitado especial que no tardará demasiado en aparecer, así que...

—Felicity. —La voz de Barry parecía más una súplica que cualquier otra cosa, pero las palabras salieron entre dientes, mientras trataba de controlar la energía que corría por sus venas que le decía que corriera. Cada músculo en su cuerpo estaba esperando órdenes.

—Estoy trabajando en ello —ella murmuró de manera distraída; toda su concentración estaba siendo usada para rastrear el origen de la transmisión—. Aguanta, Caitlin.

—No vas a poderla salvar esta vez —Snart continuó; su voz estaba desprovista de cualquier sentimiento—. Este es el precio a pagar por no ser capaz de salvar a todos a tu alrededor: pierdes la cosa más valiosa que hay en este mundo para ti. La vida de esta mujer... Dime, ¿cuán irónico es que todo termine con el frío?

— _Felicity._

—¡Lo tengo! —ella exclamó, suspirando con alivio, mas él no esperó a que dijera la dirección; se abrió paso hasta encontrarse frente a la computadora y se marchó en el momento en el que supo dónde se encontraba Caitlin. Todo en menos de un parpadeo—. Uh, sí, ahí—dijo a nadie en particular, cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya se había marchado, siendo capaz de respirar bien en horas.

—¿Felicity? ¿Podrías cortar la transmisión? Por lo que Barry me contó de su historia con este hombre esto puede ser venganza —explicó Oliver, mirando a Cisco de reojo. Tenía los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, como si esperara una réplica—. No queremos que exponga su secreto. Él no se encuentra muy bien justo ahora, nunca lo había visto así y nadie sabe qué es lo que hara.

—Sí, por supuesto—respondió la rubia, trabajando en ello, un poco más tranquila de lo que había estado las últimas horas.

* * *

El corazón le latía dolorosamente rápido contra las costillas cuando la vio. Recorrió su figura a la velocidad de la luz, buscando heridas o cualquier indicio de que alguien la hubiera tocado, y algo de alivio lo llenó cuando no encontró nada. Conociendo a Snart —lo que era capaz de hacer, cuánto debió afectarle la pérdida de su hermana— el pensamiento más aterrador que había llegado a su mente durante los eternos segundos que vio el vídeo fue que tal vez ya la habría lastimado para el momento en el que lograra encontrarla. La presión en su pecho se alivió un poco al ver que ese no era el caso.

—Déjala ir —le ordenó. Su voz era baja, lenta, y cada palabra fue pronunciada con una advertencia implícita; estaba llena de la preocupación y el miedo que fueron sus acompañantes durante la ausencia de su amiga. Todo lo que que había estado acumulándose en su pecho durante las más terribles horas de su vida estaba hallando una manera de salir—. Se terminó.

Snart le regaló una sonrisa que prometía nada más que desastre. Antes, aquella expresión habría anunciado la confianza que tenía en sí mismo y su trabajo, pero Barry podía ver en ese momento cuán profundo era el dolor que había detrás de su mueca. El peso sobre sus hombros, las ojeras, las pequeñas arrugas que antes no estaban ahí. Nadie —ni siquiera alguien tan cuidadoso como el hombre frente a él— podía ocultar un peso similar. No obstante, el modo en el que se movía por la habitación seguía siendo confidente, nada cambió con la llegada del joven velocista. Aquello lo puso en alerta de inmediato.

Frunció el ceño. La poca seguridad que había ganado cuando entró a aquella casa abandonada, la tranquilidad de tener a Caitlin tan cerca de él, tan cerca de estar a su lado una vez más, se marchó en lo que le tomó inhalar un poco de aire. Sabía que había algo más grande sucediendo ahí como para que Leonard no se inmutara. Se veía como alguien al que le acababan dicho que ganó la lotería: como si todas las piezas encajaran en su lugar. Snart conocía sus debilidades muy bien, habiéndose obsesionado con él años atrás, y era más inteligente de lo que presumía como para enfrentarlo solo. Lo que sus ojos veían no tenía sentido alguno.

—No, no lo ha hecho.

Por supuesto, Barry no fue el único que notó aquello. En su oído podía escuchar la discusión que se llevaba acabo en los Laboratorios, Oliver les decía que todo se veía demasiado fácil para una situación tan delicada como aquella, respondiéndole a Cisco, que acababa de preguntar qué era lo que estaba esperando para tomar a Caitlin y llevarla con él de regreso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Barry inquirió, apretando los puños a los costados de sus piernas.

—Oh, nada. Solo un poco de justicia.—Él alzó una ceja—. Tú sigues creyendo que puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta, ¿por qué no seguir tus pasos?

—Esto no es justicia. —Falló en mantener su voz bajo control, y se odió por la obvia desesperación que cargaba cada sílaba—. Solo... déjala ir, ¿está bien? Si haces eso, te dejaré marcharte y no haré nada. No te entregaré a la policía. Solo... _por favor_ , déjala ir.

Trató de ignorar la pelea que se llevaba acabo en el fondo. Cisco preguntando qué rayos creía que estaba haciendo, si realmente hablaba en serio; Felicity permaneciendo inusualmente callada y Oliver tratando de calmar a su amigo diciendo que Barry solo estaba diciendo esa clase de cosas para que el otro bajara la guardia y pudiera derrotarlo con mayor rapidez. Se preguntó, de manera breve, cuántas veces el héroe de Star City había estado en la misma situación y realizado la misma cosa. Entonces regresó toda su atención al villano frente a él —por el rabillo de su ojo no perdió de vista a Caitlin, ni siquiera un segundo.

Escuchó al arquero decir que se hallaba en camino para ayudarle.

—Creo que es muy tarde para eso, Flash.

Él, que había estado caminando en su dirección con pasos vacilantes y cortos, se detuvo de repente para mirarlo con atención. El tono de su voz era lento, de la manera que había sido siempre, pero había algo más que hizo cada célula en su cuerpo temblar. No era una amenaza, era solo como si estuviera estableciendo algo que nadie más sabía.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, odiando otra vez no poder ser capaz de sacudirse el miedo que salía de sus labios con cada palabra.

—Oh, nada. —Snart se encogió de hombros, portando la misma sonrisa de siempre; solo que en aquella ocasión se veía llena de locura—. Solo estoy repitiendo lo que dije hace unos minutos, aunque probablemente no escuchaste nada mientras venías a atraparme, ¿verdad?—Se rio entre dientes—. Oh, una lástima. Lo repetiré una vez más para ti: no puedes salvarla.

Barry no le respondió y abandonó su trayecto anterior para dirigirse a la caja de cristal en la que se encontraba Caitlin. Ojos abiertos con miedo, manos temblorosas, y unas pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras de sus labios. Era obvio estaba preocupada y llena de miedo; sin embargo, en cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la de ella se llenó con alivio ante su presencia. Algo dentro de él se rompió ante esa fe ciega. Buscó una llave, alguna cerradura que Cisco y Felicity pudieran abrir..., pero no se encontró con nada y decidió que su mejor oportunidad era tratar de pasar a través de la pared transparente. Frunció el ceño en cuanto vio que aquello tampoco parecía ser una opción.

El sonido ahogado de la risa de Leonard fue lo único que logró hacerlo reaccionar fuera de su confusión.

—Te lo dije. —Era claro que estaba disfrutando la vista, recargado contra una mesa de metal en la que su arma descansaba; tardó un momento en notar que no brillaba como lo hacía con normalidad—. No puedes salvarla, me encargué de eso.

Barry ni siquiera se molestó en mirar en su dirección, solo tenía ojos para la mujer que estaba atrapada del otro lado del cristal.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no puedo atravesarlo? —No supo si estaba hablando con Cisco o con el responsable de la situación, y se obligó a escuchar la respuesta que no deseaba.

—Tal vez es como las celdas de Zoom—su amigo contestó—, o como las que tenemos en la tubería, aunque no entiendo por qué querría poner a Caitlin en una...

Ah, pero él sí sabía la razón. Snart no estaba usándola para mantenerla adentro—al menos, aquel no era su propósito principal—, lo hacía para mantenerlo afuera. La pregunta que no podía contestarse él mismo era qué estaba planeando hacerle a ella.

—¿Cómo conseguiste esto? —Barry exigió solo para mantenerlo hablando, justo como Oliver quería que hiciera; acababa de ordenárselo, diciendo que casi llegaba ahí. Debía tratar de encontrar la manera de salvarla mientras lo distraía.

—Tú me lo diste —contestó el otro, levantando las cejas con burla—. Tienes el peor sistema de alerta en ese edificio tuyo, y siempre estás pagando el precio. ¡Mira adónde te llevó!

Por supuesto, él no había sido. Leonard Snart era inteligente, un ladrón experimentado y perfeccionista con cada trabajo, calculador y un planeador obsesivo, pero jamás habría podido crear algo tan complejo como lo que tenía en frente.

—Es una lástima que ella tenga que morir, ¿no?

Barry dejó escapar un sonido ahogado de su boca, la desesperación apoderándose de su cuerpo.

—No le pasará nada—anunció, colocándose en medio para ocultarla de los ojos azules que parecían calcular cada movimiento, pero no tenía la certeza de que aquello fuera verdad.

—Ahí te equivocas.—Caminó en su dirección, cada paso más seguro que el anterior—. Tu noviecita está atrapada ahora en una trampa de la que no puede escapar. Me ayudaron a construirla con un material parecido al que tienes en tus celdas, pero hicieron un par de mejoras por las que estoy muy impresionado. ¿Quieres saber cuáles son? Ella puede respirar ahí adentro, claramente, aunque hay una complicación con ese hecho: hay una pequeña bomba hecha con partes de mi arma con ella y explotará en cualquier momento. No podrás hacer nada al respecto, y tendrán que vivir con el hecho de que ustedes crearon lo que la mató.

El aire se atoró en su garganta. El velocista aún estaba tratando de atravesar la superficie transparente, pero la desesperación crecía en sus ojos con cada segundo que pasaba. Entonces, sus hombros se hundieron y se giró a ver al monstruo de la habitación. Tal vez el problema tenía una salida, solo que no para él.

—Solo déjala ir, ¿está bien?—Se estremeció ante el pensamiento de perderla. No podría soportarlo. Caitlin se merecía algo mejor—. Sácala de ahí, y haré lo que sea que quieras. Te dejaré...

—No hay nada que puedas hacer por mí —lo interrumpió él, su sonrisa no se desvaneció—. Y tú vas a morir también, no te preocupes. Solo será mucho más lento de lo que te gustaría. Ella dejará de respirar por los errores que todo tu equipo ha hecho porque yo lo quiero así. Pero tú vas a tener que ver su cuerpo sin vida, y eso es un destino peor. Lo sé, he estado ahí.

—No —él dijo, de manera firme, aunque por dentro sentía que se rompía. Necesitaba agotar todos sus recursos, no estaba dispuesto a abandonarla—. No vas a matarla. ¡Piensa en Lisa! Ella no merecía el destino que tu padre le dio, y Caitlin tampoco merece esto. No te conviertas en Lewis.

—¡No tienes derecho alguno en decir su nombre! —rabió, su sonrisa al fin marchándose de su rostro. Lo señaló con un dedo y se acercó a él—. No uses esa tarjeta conmigo, Flash, no va a funcionar. ¡Yo ya no tengo nada que perder!

—Solo... _por favor._ No quiero... _no puedo..._ —Él suspiró. Si Oliver no llegaba a tiempo no sabía qué iba a hacer, y no importaba si estaba solo. Tenía que hacer algo. Lo que fuera—. Toma mi vida en lugar de la de ella, ¿está bien? No me resistiré. _Por favor..._ Mátame a mí, no a...

Escuchó un jadeo detrás de él, como si alguien recién hubiera despertado de un sueño aterrador solo para encontrarse con la misma escena al abrir los ojos.

—¡No!

Al parecer, el trance en el que estaba Caitlin se rompió con sus palabras, así que se giró para mirarla con preocupación. No debió sorprenderse; siempre que estaba en peligro ella reaccionaba más rápido que cualquier otra persona para ir en su ayuda. El miedo en sus ojos era mil veces mayor que antes, y él estaba seguro que solo era porque temía por él. ¿Cuán irónica podía ser la situación? Caitlin estaba preocupada por alguien más cuando ella era la que se encontraba en peligro.

En ese momento —antes de que pudiera decir algo—, Oliver entró por la puerta sin advertencia. O tal vez sí la hubo, pero no la escuchó estando tan concentrado en el problema que tenía entre manos. No había señales de Diggle; tal vez debido a que el arquero se había adelantado. Barry estuvo a punto de decir algo sobre la cámara cuando recordó quién estaba en la ciudad. Claro, Felicity debió haber cortado la transmisión en algún punto, mas no pasó por su cabeza aquello con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Se quitó la máscara para encontrarse cara a cara con Caitlin.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —ella casi chilló después de lo que acababa de hacer—. ¿Qué pasó con las identidades secretas?

—Felicity —él le explicó; su boca estaba seca, su voz ronca. En el fondo podía escuchar a Oliver tratando de obligar a Snart a decirle cómo sacarla de la caja, pero el último no estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles—. Vamos a sacarte de aquí, lo prometo.

Él jamás le había prometido a Caitlin Snow algo que no pudiera cumplir, algo que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer. Oh, cuánto deseó tener la certeza de que no iba a empezar en aquel momento, cuando su vida era lo que estaba en juego.

No esperó una respuesta. Cruzó la habitación tan rápido como pudo y tomó a Snart por el cuello de su camisa, estrellándolo contra la pared más cercana. Ya que no se encontraba solo, se sintió más confiado en que todo terminaría bien. Iba a salvar a Caitlin sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo. Podía entender a Oliver en aquel momento: haría cualquier cosa, estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio de lo que se le presentara.

—¡Dime cómo sacarla de ahí!

Sintió una mano en el hombro y una voz familiar diciendo «cálmate, hijo», pero, en serio, ¿cómo planeaban que hiciera aquello?

Además, ¿cuándo había llegado Joe?

—No puedes. —Snart soltó una carcajada, escupiendo un poco de sangre. Oliver acababa de llegar, ¿cómo lo había golpeado tan pronto? Barry lo soltó, como si tener contacto con él lo quemara, mas fueron las palabras las que estaban lastimándolo—. ¿Crees que soy idiota? No planeé todo esto para escapar, sabía que no podría y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo; lo único que quería era romperte. Romperlos a todos ustedes. —Señaló con la mano a Caitlin—. Ella ha estado muerta desde el momento en el que encendí la cámara. De la misma manera en que no pudiste salvar a mi hermana, tampoco podrás salvarla a ella.

Barry regresó con Caitlin en menos de un parpadeo, queriendo borrar lo que Snart acababa de decir. Ella podía escucharlos pero, más que nada, sabía que podía leer sus expresiones con una maestría sorprendente. Oh, lo conocía tan bien.

Le regaló una sonrisa para calmarlo. Sin embargo, no fue convincente: las comisuras de sus labios temblaban y había lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

—Está bien, Barry.

Pero aquello no era verdad. Nada estaba bien. ¿Por qué todos tenían que seguir diciendo la misma mentira? _¡Nada estaba bien!_

Sabía que era físicamente imposible, pero si alguien le hubiese preguntado qué sentía, habría dicho a todo el mundo que tenía el corazón en su garganta.

—Cisco, ¿cómo la saco de aquí?

Hubo una pausa enorme que le hizo pensar que el motivo por el que nadie le dijo de la llegada de Oliver fue porque de alguna manera en medio de su conversación con Snart él había apagado la comunicación, pero entonces alguien contestó.

—Amigo —él musitó, sonando vacío, sin esperanza alguna. ¿Cómo podía darse por vencido? ¡Se trataba de Caitlin, maldita sea!—, no creo que puedas hacer eso.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que puedo! Tiene que ver alguna manera, siempre la hay. No podemos... _No puedo..._ No voy a... —Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de calmarse. Lo necesitaban por completo, no una parte rota de él.

—La único que sé que puede hacerle daño a esa cosa es un espectro del tiempo.

Barry lo pensó por un momento. Tal vez no era el mejor plan; sin embargo, si era lo único a lo que podían aferrarse, ¿no valía la pena intentar?

—Si molesto a la Fuerza de Velocidad y traigo uno de ellos conmigo, ¿podría abrir esto?

—No lo sé.

—Pero es probable que funcione, ¿no?

—Barry, no creo que tengamos tiempo para intentarlo.

No importaba cuánto lo odiara, sabía que Cisco tenía razón.

—¿Qué hay acerca de lanzar un rayo de luz, podría romperla? ¿Un golpe supersónico?

—El primero dudo que funcione—comentó Cisco, considerando las opciones que se abrían frente a ellos—. Y si el segundo lo hace, podría ser peligroso.

—¡No me importa!

—Para Caitlin también, Barry. —Eso lo hizo callar—. Si rompes el cristal, ella estará ahí. No creo que seas capaz de evitar que resulte herida si eso sucede.

—Dame algo útil, Cisco, por favor—suplicó, aún sabiendo, en el fondo, que su amigo no sería capaz de darle una solución rápida al problema. La desesperación en su voz debió ser demasiado obvia porque Caitlin no se sobresaltó cuando su puño se estrelló contra el vidrio debido a la impotencia que estaba sintiendo. La miró a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía, aunque sabía que era un desastre nada más—. No voy a dejarte aquí.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez deberías.

—¿Qué? —Se alejó un poco de ella, luciendo herido y confundido al mismo tiempo. Luego negó con la cabeza también, pero con convicción: ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a apartarse de su lado—. No, no voy a hacer eso.

—Barry, está bien. —Ella cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de aparentar una fuerza que no sentía. Estaba tan cansada. Ella sabía que él necesitaría aquello, si algo pasaba, tenía que decirle algo en caso de que no lograra salir de ahí con vida—. Esto no es tu culpa.

—¡Sí lo es!—Leonard gritó, riéndose en el fondo, antes de que Joe lo golpeara con su pistola y le pidiera a Oliver ayudarle a llevarlo afuera.

—Lo es, Cait—titubeó, sonando derrotado—. No debería haberlo dejado llevarte. Debí estar ahí, no en una estúpida sesión de entrenamiento con Oliver.

—No puedes saber cuándo estaré en peligro —ella le dijo con gentileza, colocando una de sus manos en el vidrio, deseando poder consolarlo con su toque como había hecho tantas veces antes—. Y no importa qué me pase a mí, ¿está bien? No dejes que te consuma. No...

—No puedes estar hablando en serio—musitó él, al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡Caitlin!, _Cait..._ no me pidas eso.

—Déjame sola, Barry. Por favor. No sabemos qué distancia alcanzará la explosión, no puedes arriesgar a la ciudad a quedarse sin su guardián, ¿no crees? —ella le sonrió un poco, aún cuando no tenía fuerzas para ello. Siempre tratando de ser valiente por los demás. Dios, ¿cuánto más podía amar a esa mujer?

—Eso es lo que va a pasar si me voy, Cait, ¿no puedes ver eso? La ciudad se va a quedar sin su guardián. —Se acercó más, y pegó su frente al cristal, exhalando un suspiro tembloroso, colocando su mano como reflejo de la de ella en el otro lado—. Así que no voy a dejarte aquí.

—Barry. _¡Barry!_ —gritó cuando él se rehusó a escuchar, negando con la cabeza—. Está bien. Tienes que mantenerte a salvo. Tienes que irte.

—No puedo hacer eso, Cait. Yo...

En aquel momento, cuando estuvo a punto de decirle lo que había estado muriendo por confesarle durante tanto tiempo, notó una chispa de color en una de las esquinas de lo que la mantenía prisionera. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que en la habitación solo se encontraban los dos, e intentó con más esfuerzo traspasar lo que los estaba separando.

En aquel momento y lugar, Caitlin lo necesitaba, y no iba a decepcionarla. No cuando la ocasión que le rogaba encontrar una solución era salvar su vida. No la iba a perder. No en ese momento, y no pensaba hacerlo en el futuro cercano.

La chispa creció, obligándolo a inhalar profundamente para tomar valor que no tenía.

—Lo siento, Cait —susurró.

Sabía que ella tenía razón: si quería vivir, tenía que marcharse. Pero también era consciente de que si la obedecía, si él huía y era capaz de respirar, ¿realmente podría llamarlo vivir? ¿Sabiendo cada día, cuando abriera los ojos, que una de sus mejores amigas —la mujer a la que amaba con toda su alma—, había tenido que morir porque él no había logrado encontrar una manera de salvarla? No sería justo. Para ninguno de los dos. Ella se merecía algo mucho, mucho mejor.

No importaba cuán molesta ella estuviera en cuanto supiera la decisión que había tomado sin pensarlo dos veces, valdría la pena porque ella estaría con vida. Tenía qué.

Trató de atravesar el cristal una vez más. Con más esfuerzo. Recordó hacer lo mismo cuando estaba en Tierra-2 —no ser capaz y finalmente tener éxito— y, en medio de aquella problemática situación él supo, de alguna manera, que no tenía que contrarrestar la frecuencia distinta de otra tierra; lo que necesitaba era ser más rápido, así que obligó a la Fuerza de Velocidad a atraer más energía de la que su cuerpo podía soportar. Si lo que había aprendido durante su estancia ahí el año anterior servía de algo, tenía que ser en ese momento de necesidad. Sintió un calor extremo recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. La masa de la explosión ya no era una chispa de blanco y azul, había adoptado el tamaño de una cabeza y estaba demasiado cerca de Caitlin.

Pero él lo estaba logrando. Supo que si la situación hubiese sido otra —si en lugar de una situación de vida o muerte hubiese estado entrenando— estaría brincando y celebrando lo que parecía ser una victoria asegurada. Tomó a Caitlin por la cintura y se dio cuenta de que la explosión había acelerado su proceso para el momento en el que sus manos se encontraron en el cuerpo de ella.

Ambos atravesaron el otro lado del cristal, Barry seguía sin desconectarse de la cantidad extrema de energía que la Fuerza de Velocidad le estaba proporcionando, sin saber qué daño podía hacerle aquello. Quiso agradecerle a la fuente de sus poderes cuando se encontraron afuera de la pequeña prisión, pero en aquel segundo la explosión se volvió crítica y fueron empujados por el aire, cayendo a pocos metros de la entrada de la guarida. El cuerpo del velocista protegió el de Caitlin de alguna manera, pero no tenía forma de saber cuánto le había afectado el impacto.

Supo de inmediato, por el dolor que su cuerpo estaba experimentando —más que por el frío que sentía—, que el daño tenía que ser malo. El alivio que había sentido solo segundos atrás se desvaneció en el aire. Sus cuerpos estaban a un metro de distancia, y pudo ver que algunas partes del de ella se encontraban cubiertas por hielo, en el mismo momento que notó que aquella era la razón por la que no se podía mover. Sabía que el desenlace habría sido peor si él no hubiese tenido éxito y los planes de Snart se hubieran llevado a cabo al pie de la letra. Si no la hubiera sacado de ahí... no quería ni siquiera completar ese pensamiento. Pero ella no tenía sus poderes y la idea de que no pudiese compartirlos con nadie nunca lo molestó tanto como en aquel momento.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía escuchar nada, pero no supo si era debido al sonido de la explosión, a que tal vez su comunicador se había descompuesto, o porque estaba usando toda la energía que le quedaba para arrastrarse en el suelo y acercarse a Caitlin.

Supo que era la segunda cuando escuchó a Oliver gritando su nombre desde la distancia. Después de unos segundos, vio su rostro. Estaba arrodillado en frente de él.

—Cait —balbuceó con la voz ahogada cuando supo que su voz no había sido afectada, rogando saber qué estaba pasando.

Por suerte, su amigo lo entendió; ya estaba con ella, con una mano en su cuello, buscando su pulso y pasando una mano frente a su rostro.

—Está respirando —le aseguró, mirándolo de reojo.

Barry hubiese suspirado de alivio ante aquello, pero no le quedaba nada de energía y tenía que asegurarse primero de que ella de verdad estaba bien.

—Ayúdala —suplicó. Su voz era débil, pero la petición era lo suficientemente estable para ser escuchada por su amigo. Tenía que serlo.

—Barry —él empezó a protestar—, tú necesitas...

—Caitlin —lo interrumpió a mitad de la oración, rogándole con la mirada lo que de verdad necesitaba: tener la certeza de que ella iba a estar bien. No le importaba qué pasaría con él. Estaba consciente, Caitlin no. Algo estaba yendo terriblemente mal.

—Llévala a mi auto —Joe le ordenó, entrando y mirándolos a los tres—. Diggle y yo lo subiremos a la camioneta de STAR Labs.

Oliver asintió con una calma que nadie en la habitación era capaz de sentir, antes de hacer lo que le pidieron.

—Con cuidado —Barry alcanzó a pronunciar antes de dejar que la oscuridad lo consumiera.

* * *

La primera cosa que hizo cuando despertó fue aspirar aire como si no hubiese podido respirar en sus sueños. Sus ojos no fueron capaces de enfocar el lugar en el que se encontraba de inmediato, pero después de parpadear un poco para despejarse, no todo era una luz cegadora.

—Oh, finalmente el velocista escarlata ha despertado —Cisco dijo con una sonrisa débil, y en ese momento la situación lo alcanzó.

—Caitlin. —Parecía que aquel nombre era todo en lo que podía pensar, todo lo que podía decir. ¿Pero qué tenía de malo? Su mente no quería a nadie más.

Trató de levantarse de la cama con presteza, pero su amigo lo detuvo, colocando una mano en su pecho empujándolo para que se recostase otra vez. Debido a la debilidad que lo azotaba hasta en los huesos, no pudo poner mucha resistencia.

—Hey, hey, amigo, cálmate. Ve tranquilo —le ordenó—. Fuiste golpeado por una explosión de hielo, y eso es como tu kriptonita —trató de bromear para aligerar el ambiente, recordando lo que Barry le había dicho contado sobre la superheroína que también era alienígena en otra tierra, pero se notaba el cansancio y la preocupación en su voz—. Incluso con lo rápido que sanas, necesitarás descansar por un rato.

—Caitlin —él murmuró una vez más, soportando un quejido que moría por dejar salir. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo lo estaba torturando y él era un metahumano, ¿cómo estaría ella? Tenía que estar bien. Agarró a Cisco del antebrazo, para acercarlo a su cara—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Está...?

—Ella... —dudó antes de contestar. Solo fue un segundo, pero no pasó desapercibido para Barry, y su cuerpo volvió a tensarse en la espera de malas noticias—, estará bien.

—Cisco —él insistió, no creyendo en sus palabras. Necesitaba estar seguro de que estaba bien. No podía soportar la idea de que...

—Aún no nos han dicho mucho respecto a su condición —confesó en voz baja, desviando la mirada. Barry sintió un peso en su estómago que le hizo sentir que el espacio en el que se hallaba era demasiado pequeño para él. Su amigo lo volteó a ver con la mirada llena de disculpas que no iba a dejar de pronunciar en un futuro—. Perdón por no ser capaz de ayudarte, Barry. Snart la tenía y yo no pude idear un plan para sacarla de ahí más rápido, y...

—¿Dónde está Snart? —exigió, apretando la mandíbula. Si no podía saber cómo estaba su amiga, al menos tenía que arreglar el otro asunto—. ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Está en la tubería?

Cisco apretó los labios en una línea delgada. El gesto le recordó a Caitlin cuando estaba molesta con él por alguna razón. Un dolor le atravesó el pecho y no tenía nada que ver con su más reciente experiencia ante la muerte. Tomó un suspiro profundo antes de contestar.

—Él está muerto.

El velocista parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Q-qué? —balbuceó—. ¿Muerto? ¿Cómo?

—No fui yo, si es lo que estabas pensando —aclaró Oliver desde el marco de la puerta. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su postura era rígida. Tampoco le gustaba aquella situación—. Un policía confiable lo llevó al precinto por órdenes de Joe, mientras él llevaba a Caitlin al hospital. No podíamos esperar a que llegara una ambulancia. Cuando llegaron allá, sin embargo... —exhaló con exageración. Había sido un gran día para todos, y no en el buen sentido. Apretó el puente de su nariz, no queriendo ver a nadie en la habitación; él tenía la experiencia, debió haberlo sabido. Todo ese estúpido plan. El meta cambiando de curso, de repente dirigiéndose a una ciudad bien preparada contra los de su clase, Caitlin siendo capturada, todo saliendo mal—. Snart colapsó en suelo. Al parecer, antes de que llegáramos, había tomado alguna clase de veneno que es lento al actuar, pero bastante efectivo. No lograron salvarlo.

Barry tragó saliva con dificultad. Todo aquel día era trágico. Caitlin herida, Leonard muerto. Todo pasó frente a los ojos del héroe de Central City. Vaya héroe que era. Estuvo cerca de fallar al salvar a su amiga y había dejado otra vida descuidada. Estaba molesto, y quería que Snart pagara, pero no de aquella manera. Era su humanidad. Lo que Caitlin decía siempre que tenía que tomar una decisión difícil: confiar en esa parte de él.

Esa parte de él quería a Snart en la cárcel, no bajo tierra.

—Necesitas descansar, amigo —Cisco insistió, viendo que su amigo hacía otro intento por levantarse en ese momento.

—No lo entiendes, Cisco. Tengo que verla.

—Lo entendemos, Barry —Oliver aclaró, haciendo que su amigo se calmara. Solo un poco. Su mirada estaba llena de simpatía. Había estado en la misma situación que él más veces de las que quería admitir y no se volvía fácil con el tiempo, pero solo estaría cometiendo una estupidez si se levantaba de su lugar—. Pero ella no está despierta todavía, y tú necesitas descansar también. No puedes entrar a un hospital en el estado que te encuentras sin esperar llamar la atención. Y Caitlin no necesita más atención de la necesaria justo ahora. Fue expuesta en televisión por ayudar al equipo del héroe de la ciudad, no necesita que tú te interpongas también.

Barry suspiró, sabiendo que él no tenía la razón —o la fuerza y energía para salir corriendo—, y se dejó caer sobre la almohada.

Por mucho que lo odiara, tenía que esperar un poco más.

* * *

—Tarde o temprano tienes que decirle cómo te sientes. Lo sabes bien.

La única cosa que Barry pudo hacer en aquel momento fue suspirar con cansancio. No dejó de observar con preocupación a la mujer que se encontraba en la cama del hospital; y la tensión que había en cada músculo de su cuerpo era más de la que podía tolerar, mas no se debía al frío que había tenido que soportar cuando se enfrentó a Snart.

Había estado mirándola en la misma posición durante más de tres horas. Tres tortuosas horas en las que no tuvo forma de saber si despertaría o no. En el momento en el que sus heridas ya no fueron visibles —Caitlin lo habría regañado por ello en otro momento, y el hecho de que no estuviera ahí para hacerlo le dolía inmensamente— obligó a Joe a que lo dejara en el hospital. El pobre hombre tuvo que obedecer aquella petición —que fue más una orden que otra cosa— cuando su hijo adoptivo amenazó con ir por cuenta propia si no le ayudaba. Cuando fue obvio que no iba a dejar de insistir hasta que se encontrara al lado de Caitlin, no tuvo otra opción más que acceder.

De manera inconsciente, e ignorando la presencia de su amigo, una de sus manos cepilló el cabello de la joven en un gesto lleno de cariño. Su piel era más pálida de lo normal, casi blanca, y aquello le recordó a Barry el momento en el que el Flash Reverso había regresado un año antes, cuando Cisco estuvo a punto de morir. Parecía un fantasma y la comparación había estado asustándolo durante su estancia ahí. Había recuperado un poco de color, pero no el suficientecomo para alejar sus peores miedos.

—Pensé que después de lo que pasó, creías otra vez en lo que me dijiste hace tanto, que «los chicos como nosotros no se quedan con la chica». —Su voz era suave, pero cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios, sonaron lejanas, como si ni siquiera fuera consciente de lo que decía.

Toda su atención estaba en Caitlin. En su cabello, en las pestañas que descansaban contra sus pómulos y en la forma de sus labios. La había observado dormir muchas veces y siempre amó ver lo tranquila que se veía —en algunas ocasiones, cuando una pesadilla lo despertaba y ella no se daba cuenta, él volvía a cerrar los ojos por lo reconfortante que era su presencia y el sonido constante de su respiración—; aquella vez, sin embargo, deseaba poder tener el poder de despertarla. La situación en la que se encontraban era aterradora y ninguno de los doctores había dicho nada que hiciera que la presión en su pecho se marchara.

Todos a su alrededor seguían diciendo que era un milagro que estuviera viva después de la temperatura a la había sido expuesta. Que era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido a una explosión como la que habían descrito a los doctores. Pero, ¿acaso no era él era la prueba viviente de que esa palabra era algo insignificante? Lo imposible era posible, y lo importante era que Caitlin Snow estaba viva y respirando cerca de él.

Oliver suspiró —también con cansancio, con el peso de lo que el día trajo consigo— porque sabía que, en el fondo, lo que él dijo años atrás se quedó con el muchacho y le estaba dando dificultades para dejar a sus sentimientos salir.

—Tal vez para mí, Barry, pero no tiene que ser lo mismo con ustedes dos. Lo que pasó con Felicity... —Tuvo que inhalar profundamente, luego cerró los ojos un momento por el dolor al que se había estado acostumbrando los últimos meses—. Eso fue diferente. Todo lo que pasó entre nosotros y terminó por separarnos... todo eso fue mi culpa. —Se acercó un poco más a la figura encorvada que se encontraba al lado de la camilla y colocó una mano en su hombro para demostrarle que estaba con él—. Solo... no cometas los mismos errores que yo, y todo va a estar bien.

¿Pero de qué manera iba a estar todo bien? La mujer más importante en su vida estaba herida y era culpa suya, no había manera de que aquello fuera una posibilidad.

—Al principio esperé demasiado para estar con ella —continuó, sin esperar realmente una respuesta a sus palabras, sintiendo la necesidad de llenar el silencio y el vacío de aquella habitación—. Pensé, de manera estúpida, que de esa manera iba a poder protegerla del peligro al que nos enfrentamos todos los días. Pero no vale la pena. —Asintió en dirección a Caitlin. Aunque sabía que su amigo no estaba mirándolo, podía ver que al menos estaba prestando atención a lo que decía—. Ella está y estará en constante peligro si se queda a tu lado, y no se va a marchar. Se preocupa demasiado por ti como para dejarte solo. No va a considerar la idea, ni siquiera si tú se lo pides. —Vio la manera en la que los hombros de Barry se hundieron, y su expresión se volvió más sombría, pero no podía retractarse en aquel momento. Prefería decir la verdad cuando la oportunidad se le presentaba, sabiendo que cargaba ya con demasiadas mentiras—. Sé que es algo que no quieres escuchar, pero es la realidad. Ella es un blanco solo por el hecho de que está en tu vida. Así que si ella ya se encuentra en esa línea de fuego, ¿por qué no dejas de desperdiciar tu tiempo y te das la oportunidad de ser feliz?

—No quiero perderla. —Fue su respuesta, y Oliver pudo escuchar todo el dolor en esas tres palabras. Cuánto lo afectaba ver a la mujer que amaba en aquella posición. Lo sintió, también, sin necesidad de intentar ponerse en sus zapatos, porque era algo que lo acompañaba todos los días con cada respiro—. Yo solo... No puedo pensar en nada cuando algo le pasa. Me viste hoy. —Lo miró de lado, no queriendo enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera la paciente recostada, y Oliver notó que la mirada salvaje que había visto horas atrás (y que jamás habría relacionado con el Barry Allen que había conocido en Star City años antes) aún estaba ahí—. Era un desastre allá afuera, asustado y desesperado. No tienes idea lo que sentí cuando la vi ahí, a mi lado, inconsciente y pálida... No fui lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlo. No llegué a tiempo para salvarla _._

—Está respirando, y eso es gracias a ti. —Señaló con la mano el monitor que llevaba su ritmo cardíaco, el mismo que producía el único sonido en la habitación además de los suspiros y las voces—. Cuando la mujer que amamos está en riesgo, vamos a ser un desastre sin importar qué.

—Tienes razón sobre eso, pero no veo el punto al que quieres llegar. —Se pasó una mano por el rostro en un intento por sacudirse el nerviosismo que le producía no saber qué iba a suceder—. ¿Cómo se supone que esta charla debe hacerme sentir mejor?

—El punto aquí es que necesitas decirle. No estoy tratando de hacerte sentir mejor, solo estoy siendo sincero contigo.

Si fuera otro momento, otra situación, él habría dejado escapar una risa suave. Más que cualquier otra cosa, debido a que Oliver Queen y la honestidad solían ser enemigos la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, toda la preocupación y el miedo que tenía consigo en ese momento no se lo permitieron.

—Todos siguen diciéndome eso. —Lució pensativo por un momento antes de decir—: Bueno, todos excepto Joe, quien cree que solo estoy confundido por todo lo que pasó con Zoom, y sigue diciéndome que no abra la boca respecto a esto.

—¿Confundido? —Oliver alzó una ceja en su dirección. No había nada confuso en la situación—. Para mí es bastante claro que estás enamorado.

Barry sonrió un poco, pero las comisuras de sus labios regresaron a su mueca anterior no muchos segundos después. No negó nada. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Era la verdad, y en aquel momento de cansancio no tenía fuerza alguna para disfrazar sus sentimientos. Se sentía bien, que alguien más lo supiera.

—Para Joe es más que eso —explicó, sintiendo la necesidad de defenderlo, sabiendo que había sido la persona que lo había llevado al lugar en el que se encontraba—. Siempre pensó que Iris y yo terminaríamos juntos en el futuro. Cuando Eddie estaba en la imagen, incluso intentó separarlos una vez no dándole la bendición para casarse con ella. Está el asunto del periódico del futuro también, en el que supuestamente ella era mi esposa... —Pausó cuando vio cuán confundido estaba su amigo, aunque se sentía bien decir todo lo que llevaba guardando tanto tiempo—. No preguntes al respecto, es demasiado complicado. Y el año pasado, durante mi visita a Tierra-2 le dije que estábamos casados también, y creo que aquello solo aumentó sus esperanzas.

—Y él se quedó con esa idea.

Barry asintió.

—Pero eso era antes. Antes de que superara lo que sentía por ella. Antes de que me moviera hacia adelante. Antes de toda esta locura de ser un héroe..., o al menos tratar de serlo. No estoy seguro de estar haciendo un buen trabajo.

Cuando estuvo apunto de rebatir aquello —para decirle que había estado haciendo un mejor trabajo que él, sobre todo en sus primeros años como vigilante—, Barry no lo dejó hablar.

—Todo eso fue antes de que supiera que amaba a Cait. Y no sé lo que el futuro va a arrojarme, pero estoy seguro de que no puedo imaginar este mundo con otra persona que no sea ella. No importa qué esté haciendo: apoyándome, gritándome por correr hacia el peligro sin escuchar, curándome o sonriéndome cuando la necesito ahí. Yo... No creo ser capaz de estar con alguien que no sea ella. No después de sentir _tanto_. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

—Conozco el sentimiento —Oliver asintió—. Y sigo creyendo que eso debería ser motivación suficiente para que se lo digas.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Y, poco a poco, la tensión pareció disminuir en los hombros de Barry, cuando tomó la decisión.

—Sí —él exhaló por fin—. Creo que es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

—Bien. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos, tengas noticias que darme.

—Probablemente me encontrarás con el corazón roto —Barry intentó bromear, pero el miedo en su voz era demasiado real como para ignorarlo. ¿Miedo al rechazo? ¿Miedo a que algo le pasara? Tal vez ambos.

—La vida puede sorprenderte a veces, Barry Allen —señaló, dándole un golpe amistoso en la espalda antes de salir.

* * *

Cuando Oliver puso un pie afuera y cerró la puerta detrás de él, se sorprendió al ver que alguien lo esperaba, y no estaba dispuesto a entrar en la dirección por la que él había salido.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —le dijo Cisco, y sus palabras estaban llenas de sinceridad. Se giró con lentitud hacia él, alzando una ceja—. Quiero decir, siempre es un placer tenerlos por aquí y verlos en acción, estudiar cómo trabaja tu equipo...

—Bueno, ustedes también tienen un buen equipo por aquí, Cisco, pero no veo el punto de esto. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—Directo al grano —él comentó, sin malicia alguna, pero Oliver se sintió un poco mal por haber hablado de manera tan brusca. Había sido un día largo para todos, no solo para él—. Lo entiendo por completo, no te preocupes. Uhm, yo... en realidad no iba a pedirte nada. En realidad quería darte las gracias.

—¿Darme las gracias? —Su voz se alzó un poco por la sorpresa. No había motivos para que lo hiciera. Se aclaró la garganta y bajó el volumen de su voz. Estaban en un lugar público, después de todo—. ¿Por qué? No fui de ayuda con Snart, y creo que para empezar yo traje estos problemas a su ciudad.

Era obvio que aquello no le agradaba. Alguien había estado a pundo de morir ese día y ese «alguien» era una parte vital de su equipo; sin mencionar que era la mujer de la que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba enamorado profundamente. Y había estado a punto de perderla.

—No, no sobre eso. Es... —Las orejas de Cisco se tiñeron de rojo—. Bueno, no te vayas a enojar, pero puede que haya escuchado tu conversación con Barry, y quería agradecerte por empujarlo un poco. He estado esperando que haga algo con respecto a sus sentimientos por lo que parecen ser meses y no ha pasado nada hasta ahora. Espero que su charla de verdad funcione.

—¿Lo sabías? —Después de su charla con Caitlin, y la idea de que él no era muy bueno guardando secretos, estaba sorprendido.

Cisco bufó algo parecido a una risa, sin ofenderse por la sorpresa que claramente aquello era para Oliver. Al contrario, le pareció divertido que subestimaran sus dotes de detective. Aunque claro, tampoco iba a admitir que Barry había confesado sin dificultad y lo de Caitlin solo lo supo por accidente.

—Por supuesto. Son mis mejores amigos.

—Solo estoy haciendo ver todo con más claridad —le dijo Oliver—. No necesitas agradecerme por nada.

—Sí. Bueno, de todas formas gracias, hombre.

Todo mejoró cuando les dijeron que Caitlin iba a estar bien, en el momento que ella despertó.

Barry pudo volver a respirar.


	14. Capítulo 14: Casi

—¡Bienvenida a casa! —Barry exclamó cuando abrió la puerta de la residencia de los West (¿podía llamarla suya cuando llevaba tiempo sin realmente vivir bajo ese techo? Aquello no lo sabía) con una sonrisa enorme. Todos gritaron «sorpresa» al mismo tiempo, y algunos le fruncieron el ceño por su falta de coordinación, mirándolo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Frotó la parte posterior de su cuello y su sonrisa se convirtió en una llena de timidez—. Lo siento, olvidé lo que tenía que decir, pero estaba emocionado porque finalmente saliste del hospital, y quería decir eso... Y sé que está no es tu casa... Quiero decir, sí lo es... —Gruñó un poco, frustrado por no poder decir lo que quería—. A lo que me refería era a que no vives aquí y probablemente solo querías ir a tu cama a descansar y nosotros interferimos con tu plan... Perdón, nadie pudo controlar a Iris y Felicity cuando dijeron que harían algo y esto pasó. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Puedo hacer...

Ella le sonrió, haciendo que su corazón se saltara un latido. Colocó una de sus manos en su antebrazo para detener sus balbuceos, y funcionó. Él sonrió, tímido, y absorbió su presencia de la misma manera que había estado haciendo desde que se había deshecho de la bata del hospital. Lo cálido de sus grandes ojos cafés, los largos rizos de color caramelo cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus labios —que habían recuperado su color natural y, maldición, si dijera que lo que veía no le gustaba sería una vil mentira— y la manera cautivadora en que se curvaban sus comisuras ofreciéndole el mundo entero. Todo en ella era perfecto. Y estaba ahí, a su lado, a salvo.

—Está bien —ella le ofreció con amabilidad, para calmarlo.

—¿Y qué, se van a quedar todo el día en la entrada? —Cisco preguntó, reventando la burbuja en la que se hallaron por preciosos segundos antes de su interrupción—. ¡Esto es una fiesta, chicos!

El hecho de que rompiera su momento, y los regresara a la realidad no los molestó. El entusiasmo de su amigo era contagioso —y había demasiados pares de ojos sobre ellos como para comportarse así—, y ambos le sonrieron. Caitlin se giró un poco en su dirección para observar a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí y su sonrisa relajada se convirtió en una tímida, llena de disculpas.

—Gracias, chicos. Realmente aprecio el gesto, pero no tenían que hacer nada de esto.

—¡No hay nada que debas agradecer, chica! —Felicity casi cantó—. Estamos felices de que estés aquí. Así que, ¿qué te parece si tienes un poco de diversión _tranquila_ ahora que todo está bien?

Caitlin sintió a Barry tensarse bajo el toque de su mano ante aquel comentario. Había estado intentando —sin éxito, claro, solo por el hecho de encontrarse en una cama de hospital— de convencerlo de que no era su culpa y sabía que sería muy difícil hacerlo comprender que la situación había estado fuera de su alcance, y que la razón por la que ella se encontraba viva era gracias a él. Lo conocía bien y sabía que él no iba a aceptar aquello por un buen tiempo, y odiaba eso. Su mano se deslizó por su brazo hasta que tomó su mano y le dio un suave apretón, sabiendo exactamente adónde se dirigían sus pensamientos.

—Sí —ella murmuró de manera distraída, viendo a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo—. Creo que diversión tranquila es lo que necesitamos.

—Bien, hay que hacer todo en orden, ¿no? —Cisco intervino, aún irradiando ese entusiasmo extremo que Caitlin no podía clasificar con seguridad. Estaba segura de que había otro motivo además de su regreso para mantenerlo en ese estado. Parecía un niño visitando una juguetería por primera vez—. ¡Tenemos que abrir los regalos!

Se giró hacia Barry una vez más, dejando caer su mano para que nadie notara la cercanía que se había convertido en natural para ellos. Arrugó la nariz en su dirección.

—¿Acaba de decir regalos?

Su amigo se encogió de hombros antes de guiarla a uno de los sillones en la sala de estar. Quería que se sintiera tan cómoda como pudiera, y tenerla de pie no parecía ideal después de las dos semanas que pasó recostada en una camilla.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir —Cisco se adelantó, mostrándole las palmas de sus manos para que no empezara a quejarse aún—. «Cisco, no necesito regalos»; «Cisco, no había necesidad de que les pidieras que trajeran algo». Pero no pedí nada y esto solo es de parte mía y Felicity... y no es solo para ti, así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

—¿Ah, sí? —ella preguntó, alzando una ceja sin creerle del todo—. Entonces deberías explicar qué está pasando aquí.

Frunció el ceño, mirando a todos los que la rodeaban; nadie parecía tener una pista de lo que estaba pasando, al igual que ella. Estaban mirando la escena con atención.

—Es para todos —Felicity aclaró cuando Cisco salió de la casa, de manera presumible para traer lo que lo había puesto de tan buen humor. La sonrisa de la rubia se desvaneció, adoptando una expresión más seria cuando se aclaró la garganta. No dejó de mirar a su amiga—. Estábamos trabajando en ello antes de que todo pasara, y lo dejamos en pausa cuando ingresaste al hospital porque no podíamos concentrarnos en ello. Lo importante ahora es que están terminados y listos para usarse. Creemos que serán de mucha utilidad dada la vida a la que estamos acostumbrados.

En ese momento entró Cisco cargando una caja con el logo de STAR Labs en todas sus caras. La colocó en la mesita de centro y comenzó a sacar lo que había ahí.

—Los llamamos botones de pánico —explicó, pasándole una cadena a Caitlin y a Barry, que eran los más cercanos a él en ese momento—. Pero no quiero ser yo el que los aburra con explicaciones... —Miró a su cómplice, pero ella negó con la cabeza, instándole a seguir.

—Es tu invención —ella se justificó.

—Oh, vamos, tú ayudaste también —él se quejó—. Para empezar, fue tu idea.

—Cisco.

Él alzó las manos, rindiéndose, antes de dejarlas caer a los costados.

—Bien, bien, pero luego no digas que no te di el crédito necesario. —Tomó otro de los colgantes entre sus manos y lo alzó para que todos en la habitación fueran capaces de verlo—. Esto es un botón de pánico.

—Pues yo veo algo que parece un collar —señaló Thea, con una sonrisa. Había viajado hasta allá solo por petición de Felicity, que quería al equipo completo ahí, incluso aunque ella ya no saliera a pelear contra el crimen aquello no quería decir que la iban a hacer a un lado. Además, ella y Diggle habían estado protegiendo Star City mientras Oliver y Felicity ayudaban a mantener todo bajo control en la ciudad que estaban visitando en ese momento.

—Shhh —Cisco le dijo, sin molestarse por su comentario. Sus ojos brillaban con orgullo ante su nuevo invento—. Este aparato establece una señal de auxilio si alguien está en problemas, solo tienen que apretarla tres veces.

—¿Por qué tres veces? —Joe preguntó con curiosidad cuando le pasó el suyo. Se dio cuenta de que tenía un rayo de luz en él. Viendo de reojo a los demás en la habitación, se dio cuenta de que todos los de su equipo eran iguales.

—Bueno, no queremos asustarnos si solo lo aplastan por accidente, y creímos que era lo más adecuado —Felicity comentó. El creador de aquello asintió en su dirección, estando de acuerdo—. Instalé un sistema que rastreará su ubicación y la enviará de inmediato a las computadoras en STAR Labs, así como a todos los teléfonos del equipo, así quien esté más cerca puede ir a ayudar.

—Vaya, sí que se esforzaron en esto —Diggle señaló, admirando el objeto cuando Cisco le entregó el suyo. Tenía la forma de una flecha, y aquello le hizo sonreír un poco. Claro, tenían que imponer una marca; no serían ellos de lo contrario.

—Esto es... —Barry no tenía palabras. El nudo en su garganta apareció porque, si hubieran llegado antes con aquella idea, habrían salvado a Caitlin de estar en una situación peligrosa como la que pasó—. Es grandioso, chicos. Hicieron un gran trabajo.

Todos comenzaron a hablar a su alrededor, también felicitándolos por los regalos recibidos. Nadie notó el ligero cambio en Barry, pero la mujer a su lado lo hizo sin esforzarse. Oh, lo conocía tan bien, y pareció perdido en sus pensamientos, muy lejos de la habitación.

—Hey —Caitlin susurró con calma, tomando una de sus manos y ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Estoy bien.

Él parpadeó en su dirección—luego de salir del rincón oscuro al que iba algunas veces—, como si no creyera aún aquellas palabras. Como si estuviera en un sueño y tuviera miedo de despertar y no encontrarla cuando abriera los ojos.

—Estás bien —él musitó, tratando de aceptar aquello como lo que era: un hecho.

Un suspiro tembloroso salió de sus labios y, sin pensarlo mucho, la atrajo hacia él para un abrazo sin cambiar sus posiciones en el sillón. Las cadenas se quedaron descansando en el respaldo del mueble, mientras ella le correspondía el gesto sin un segundo de duda, pese a lo incómodo que era abrazarlo cuando estaban sentados en el sofá.

A ninguno de los dos les importó que algunos de sus acompañantes los miraran con curiosidad —aunque, claro, aquello se debió a que ninguno notó la atención obtenida—; Oliver y Cisco compartieron una mirada conspiradora, pero nadie más notó lo que estaba pasando ahí.

—Bien, ya que abrimos los regalos, hay que comer. Estoy famélico —Cisco anunció, tratando de desviar la atención de sus amigos. Todos se echaron a reír en cuando escucharon su estómago gruñir, como si estuviera enfatizando su punto.

* * *

Barry no se separó de ella después del incidente. No después de estar a punto de perderla. Había estado tan cerca de hacerlo que el solo recuerdo le provocaba un dolor de cabeza que le desequilibraba por completo y odiaba sentirse de aquel modo.

Luego de que le dieran a Caitlin el alta del hospital, el equipo Flecha se marchó a su ciudad al día siguiente, diciendo a modo de broma que la habían descuidado por estar ahí. Barry se dio cuenta de que él era el culpable —otra vez—, y empezó a disculparse hasta que tuvieron que subirse al tren. Después de todo, mientras que la mujer de cabello castaño se recuperaba, él hizo lo posible por no despegarse de su lado, ni siquiera cuando ella le rogaba que se tomara un descanso para dormir un poco. Ella había hecho lo mismo por él un millón de veces antes, así que no entendió al inicio el motivo por el que no lo quería ahí, mas no tardó demasiado en comprenderlo: era la Doctora Caitlin Snow, una mujer independiente que no quería que nadie viera por ella. Sin embargo, entender aquello no lo hizo marcharse.

Lo más difícil fue mantenerse al corriente con sus dos trabajos durante esas dos semanas. Por suerte, el equipo Flecha ya se hallaba ahí y ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron para mantener a salvo a la ciudad mientras Flash se preocupaba de cuidar a su compañera. Fue un poco más complicado para el científico forense: Joe tuvo que hablar durante horas con el Capitán Singh para poderle permitir tomarse un descanso, prometiendo que iría a hacer el trabajo en las noches. Usó su velocidad para no separarse de Caitlin por mucho tiempo, pero aquello nadie lo supo.

Nada cambió en su rutina después de regresar a la normalidad. O, bueno, _casi_ nada. Siguieron como antes: pasaban el día en STAR Labs, él le llevaba café y a veces desayunaban juntos en su departamento, y en la noche dormían juntos en la misma cama. Todo eso sonaba raro viniendo de dos personas que no eran más que amigos, pero habían aprendido con el tiempo a no pensar mucho en ello. Como fuera, las pesadillas azotaron a Barry con frecuencia una vez más, y su amiga se sentía culpable porque sabía que era el motivo detrás de aquello.

Él, de cualquier manera, no podía dejar de pensar en todas las conversaciones que había tenido de manera reciente con el vigilante de Star City. Había sido bueno tenerlo cerca por un tiempo, sí, pero...

— _Snart la puso al frente de las cámaras y anunció a todos tus enemigos quién trabaja contigo, Barry_ —Oliver le había dicho, antes de marcharse. Aquello lo preocupó aún más porque era cierto— _. No la alejes porque piensas que estará mejor de esa manera, eso no va a funcionar. Tienes que cuidarla._

Había seguido su consejo al pie de la letra. ¿No lo hacía siempre? Oliver Queen siempre tenía razón.

Cuidarla no era una tarea complicada cuando no había villanos rondando cerca de ella. Era pacífico pasar las noches a su lado; hablando, viendo una película o mirándola en silencio hasta que a uno de los dos le vencía el sueño...

Pero algo había cambiado, y ambos podían sentirlo. El hecho de que él _casi_ la perdiera—la desesperación que sintió se había convertido en un eco que lo embargaba cuando menos lo esperaba—, que _casi_ confesara lo que sentía en un momento de desesperación—lo que no habría sido la mejor idea, dado que él quería decirle«te amo» en mejores circunstancias—, que _casi_ —maldición, esa palabra lo estaba sofocando— no fuera capaz de salvarla... Bueno, todos esos pensamientos se estaban llevando el poco control que tenía para pretender que no sentía nada hacia la bio-ingeniera que, en aquel momento, se hallaba cómoda con la cabeza recargada en su hombro.

Porque sí, era de noche y se encontraban viendo un documental. Probablemente iba a la mitad ya, pero él no había estado prestando mucha atención y ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que trataba. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en todo y nada. Su cuerpo estaba concentrándose en notar cualquier cambio en la mujer que lo acompañaba, listo para llevarla al hospital si se sentía mal. Los doctores ahí—y la misma Caitlin, cuando supo todas las circunstancias que la habían llevado a aquel lugar— habían insistido que si había algo anormal en su condición tenía que regresar por más chequeos, ya que nadie sabía cómo era posible que sobreviviera a una experiencia así.

Por su parte, al héroe no le importaba el cómo. Lo importante era que estaba viva, aunque eso no le impedía preocuparse por si algo salía mal. Al parecer, aquella era su especialidad.

—No estás poniendo atención.

El hecho que Caitlin anunció en voz alta lo puso tenso un momento, sabiendo que había sido descubierto y probablemente aquello lo metería en problemas. Cuando no contestó, ella levantó la cabeza de su lugar anterior —¿quién hubiera dicho que el hombro de un velocista sería tan cómodo? No, no de un velocista. Aquello no tenía _nada_ que ver con sus poderes, y _todo_ con el hecho de que era Barry— y lo miró alzando una ceja, esperando una explicación.

Estuvo a punto de balbucear algo—porque claro, se hallaba con ella y su función del habla no trabajaba muy bien en ocasiones así—, justo cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban.

Podía sentir el aire que ella exhalaba golpeando contra su mejilla como una ligera brisa. Pudo haber contado sus pestañas si lo hubiera querido. Y, sin embargo, solo se quedó ahí, mirándola como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.

Todo pasó a un segundo plano. El tiempo pareció correr de manera más lenta; su alrededor se disolvió como si estuviese en una habitación llena de niebla—aquello fue lo único que le hizo saber que no había accedido a la Fuerza de Velocidad por accidente ya que, cuando lo hacía, pasaba todo lo contrario— y tuvo que obligarse a recordar cómo respirar. El sonido de la televisión ya no era audible, y todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en la mujer que había frente a él.

Ella también sintió algo, aquello pudo notarlo de inmediato. Pese a la poca luz que había en su sala, la observó tensarse también cuando se dio cuenta de su proximidad.

Sus ojos se cerraron y Barry observó con atención la manera en la que sus pestañas acariciaron sus pómulos mientras un suspiro entrecortado salía de sus labios. Notó que estaba esforzándose por respirar con normalidad... justo como él. ¿Qué había en el aire que era tan difícil recordar los dos pasos para el proceso?

Fue algo sorpresivo para ambos cuando él llegó a una decisión. Se giró un poco en su dirección, y una de sus manos se alzó hasta que acarició la mejilla de Caitlin. Cada movimiento que realizó fue suave, lento y cuidadoso. Todo porque temía que el momento se rompería de alguna manera, como siempre.

Eliminó el espacio que había entre ellos con lentitud, dándole la oportunidad de separarse de él si no se sentía cómoda con lo que estaba punto de hacer. Aquello no pasó. Y, entonces, sus labios se rozaron con los de ella con tanta delicadeza que un estremecimiento los recorrió de pies a cabeza. Hubo otro roce, igual de delicado; luego otro, igual de breve. Sin embargo, justo cuando pensaba que podría quedarse ahí con ella toda la tarde descubriendo cómo sabían sus labios, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo y el sonido de una llamada entrante rompió la burbuja en la que se encontraban, haciéndolos separarse de inmediato.

Con un suspiro, después de haber leído quién estaba llamando, contestó sin dejar de mirar a su amiga —aunque aquel título no le parecía adecuado; no después de aquel beso— mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro en exasperación debido a que lo habían interrumpido una vez más en medio de algo que era importante. Aunque, en serio, ya debía haberse acostumbrado para entonces.

—Cisco, ¿qué sucede?

—Metahumano en Jitters—contestó su amigo de manera apresurada—. Iris quiso estrenar su botón de pánico en este momento, así que apresúrate.

Sostuvo su celular contra su oído con más fuerza de la necesaria. Miró a Caitlin, quien no parecía querer mirarlo a los ojos, y aquel hecho lo hizo temblar. Una idea descabellada llegó a su mente.

—Cisco, no es el mejor momento... ¿No puedes encargarte tú?

—¿Q-qué? ¡Barry! Hace apenas una semana dijiste que no podía tomar las responsabilidades por mi cuenta, y mientras tenemos esta conversación estamos poniendo vidas en riesgo. ¿Por qué no puedes venir? ¿Qué tan lejos te encuentras? Oh-oh, ¿estás en una situación comprometedora? Porque si es así, creo que yo podría...

—No, tienes razón, me encargo. —Finalizó la llamada y le dio una mirada llena de disculpas a Caitlin—. Cisco me necesita. Hay un metahumano atacando Jitters ahora, me tengo que ir.

Sin embargo, no se marchó. Aún cuando se levantó, parecía que sus pies estaban pegados al suelo. Tenía que decir algo, ¿no? No podía dejarla ahí, sola a la mitad de su apartamento, no después de lo que acababa de pasar. No sin hablar, sin decirle del remolino de emociones que había en su pecho.

—Caitlin... —él empezó.

Pero, ya que no quería escuchar razones ni disculpas por lo que había pasado, ella se adelantó.

—No tienes que decir nada —lo interrumpió—. Fue un error, y lo entiendo. Estábamos cerca y pasó, no te disculpes. Tienes que irte.

Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mirarlo mientras lo dijo. _¿Tanto lamentaba aquello?_ Barry sintió que todas sus extremidades se volvieron más pesadas de lo normal, pero no tuvo el valor de decir nada. Una presión se instaló en su pecho y la única explicación para ello era la palabra con «e» que Caitlin había pronunciado. La miró con dolor, con anhelo, pero ella no notó ninguna emoción. _No pudo_. No tuvo el valor de ver su rostro antes de que se marchara; se encontraba demasiado ocupada viendo fijamente sus pies, temiendo encontrarse con arrepentimiento en el rostro de su compañero.

Él suspiró, sabiendo que lo necesitaban en otra parte, y entonces comenzó a correr en dirección al peligro; su única intención era atrapar al metahumano y sacar de su cabeza lo que acababa de pasar.

Sin embargo, no tuvo éxito con lo segundo. Lo único que había en su mente era el momento en el que sus labios se habían encontrado con los de Caitlin y la manera en la que sus labios cosquilleaban todavía, incluso aunque ya no se hallaba en su departamento. Nada podía distraerlo de eso, ni del dolor que le había provocado cuando ella dijo que había sido un error.

Si era un error —cosa de la que estaba tratando de convencerse mientras hacía su trabajo; por Caitlin, por su amistad—, ¿por qué estaba peleando contra una intensa necesidad de regresar a su apartamento y besarla una vez más?

Recordó la manera firme en la que Oliver lo había empujado a hacer aquello. Las palabras que usó... no parecía que hablara de una pequeña posibilidad, sino un hecho inevitable.

Tal vez incluso él se equivocaba.


	15. Capítulo 15: Ligero empujón

Pasaron dos semanas llenas de tortura en el equipo Flash y, por ende, cualquier persona que conociera al par más estúpido —y al mismo tiempo, inteligente— en la historia.

El primero en notar el extraño comportamiento de sus amigos fue Cisco. Siendo quien había estado observándolos de cerca cada día —a veces no tenía nada qué hacer, así que hey, ¿en qué otra cosa iba a ocupar su tiempo?— esperando un cambio, por más ligero que fuera, en su relación. Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, lo que sus ojos veían no era lo que estaba esperando.

Cuando estaban en la misma habitación, la atmósfera usual llena de risas y calma fue reemplazada por algo pesado en el aire. No se miraban, no se abrazaban, hacían hasta lo imposible por no tocarse... ni siquiera compartían más palabras de las que eran necesarias.

Después de unos días —y varias llamadas de los West— se dio cuenta de otra cosa: ninguno de los dos parecía estar durmiendo. Aquello, sin embargo, no contestaba la pregunta del millón de dólares: ¿qué había pasado para tenerlos así?

La pregunta y las teorías alrededor de ella no se hicieron esperar en la mente de Cisco. Ninguna de ellas era coherente porque su manera de actuar no tenía sentido. ¿Qué podía haberlos distanciado después de la experiencia que habían vivido contra el Capitán Frío?

¿Acaso Barry le había pedido que se marchara para mantenerla a salvo y ella no había accedido a su petición? No, eso no era posible. Incluso si el primer instinto de Barry le hubiese obligado a hacer eso, Cisco sabía que estaba enamorado de ella y no habría renunciado a la única oportunidad que tenía de verla todos los días. Pero entonces, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?

No podía preguntar. Eso era lo único que estaba claro. Trató de sacar algo de información de su amigo más de una vez, pero él se negó a hablar del tema diciendo que estaba bien y que todo estaba en su imaginación, incluso aunque sabía que el rostro miserable con el que llegaba todos los días a los Laboratorios no era un espejismo.

Tener una conversación con Caitlin estaba fuera de discusión. Después del incidente en el que él encontró su libreta, no creyó probable que fuera a confiarle algo que encajara en la categoría de «vida amorosa y sentimientos».

De todas formas lo intentó, con ambas partes. Joe y Wally siguieron su ejemplo cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

La última en intentar fue Iris. Y, si tenía que ser honesto, Cisco estaba nervioso de tenerla en medio de lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre Barry y Caitlin.

Un día ella llegó a STAR Labs y le pidió ir a Jitters para hablar, y él la acompañó. Caitlin estaba en la misma habitación cuando aquello pasó y Cisco pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos, aunque no dijo nada al respecto. Si había aprendido algo de ella en todos los años que llevaban siendo amigos era a no presionarla a hablar si ella no quería.

De todas formas, su preocupación se desvaneció treinta minutos después, cuando Barry volvió. Lucía más estresado de lo que había estado cuando se fue, y se dejó caer en la silla que Caitlin ocupaba normalmente con demasiado ruido y un suspiro lleno de cansancio.

—¿Qué pasa, amigo? —Cisco inquirió, y en ese momento Caitlin llegó al Córtex, quedándose en el marco de la puerta, y él se preocupó de arrepentirse por hacerle esa pregunta a su amigo en su presencia.

Por suerte, no lo hizo.

—No lo sé —contestó, exhalando mientras se tallaba el rostro con una mano—. ¿Por qué no puede entender que ya no siento nada por ella... de esa forma?

«Ella no es la única que aún no lo entiende», Cisco pensó, pero no dijo nada, recordando la manera en la que su amiga se veía mucho más cansada cuando él se fue con Iris.

—Cisco, ¿acaso hay algo mal conmigo? Nadie parece entender la manera en que me siento, y... —Dejó de hablar, probablemente no queriendo compartir más.

La manera en la que la mirada de Caitlin se suavizó ante sus palabras no pasó inadvertida para él; sin embargo, no dijo nada. En cambio, ella negó con la cabeza y se marchó de la habitación sin decir nada, dejándolos solos.

—Tranquilo. Todo estará bien —se aventuró a decir.

Realmente esperaba eso. Por el bien de sus dos amigos.

* * *

Finalmente, después de darse cuenta de que sus intentos eran inútiles —y que Barry resultara herido esa misma tarde por su falta de atención—, decidió llamar a Oliver Queen; quien después del incidente con Snart parecía ser la mejor opción. No supo por qué no pensó en ello con anterioridad.

—¿Cisco, qué está mal? —Felicity preguntó al segundo timbre cuando contestó.

—Yo... eh, necesito hablar con Oliver, ¿si no te molesta?

—Está en las calles. No puede contestar justo ahora. ¿Qué necesitan, chicos?

—Solo... dile que me llame más tarde, en cuanto esté libre —le pidió. Claro que tenía que estar ocupado—. No es nada de lo que tengan que preocuparse, solo... necesito un consejo para cierta situación.

—¿Está bien?

—Gracias, Felicity, eres la mejor.

No tan pronto como él hubiese querido —una hora y media después—, el identificador de su teléfono le avisa que Oliver está llamando.

—Felicity dijo que no necesitan nuestra ayuda. ¿Qué pasa, Cisco?

—Lo olvidé, directo al grano—masculló, sabiendo que sí, seguramente el arquero tenía mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con él a esas horas de la noche—. Sí, seguro. Uhm, algo pasó entre Barry y Caitlin.

Hubo un silencio en la línea que estuvo demasiado nervioso para llenar.

—¿Y yo necesito saber esto porque...?

—No sé qué fue, pero no es precisamente bueno. Ninguno de los dos parece estar durmiendo bien, no se concentran en lo que hacemos, y está afectándonos como equipo. He estado esperando que lo solucionen por sí mismos, pero ellos...

—No lo hacen. —La frustración en su voz era palpable incluso a una ciudad de distancia. Cisco pudo imaginarlo con facilidad apretando el puente de su nariz, estresado por las nuevas noticias—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto?—clarificó.

—Dos semanas, más o menos.

—Eso explica muchas cosas—murmuró para sí mismo. Cisco no supo a qué se refería, pero él había estado esperando llamadas de Barry (las usuales) que no habían llegado. Suspiró, resignado a intervenir—. Bien, ayudaré.

—Gracias, hombre.

—No me agradezcas aún. Tú tienes que trabajar con cierta científica.

Cisco, que había estado suspirando con alivio solo segundos atrás, empezó a reírse con nerviosismo, sabiendo que aquel plan ya no le gustaba tanto como al inicio.

—Trataré.

—Eso no funciona conmigo.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda—le prometió.

—Eso está mejor—decidió Oliver antes de finalizar la llamada.

Cisco se quedó mirando la pantalla de su teléfono por más tiempo del necesario después de eso. ¿Su plan funcionaría? _Maldición_ , ¿siquiera tenía un plan?

No lo tenía. Y tendría que enfrentarse a Caitlin..., a solas. De repente deseó haberle dejado a Oliver esa tarea. Barry era mil veces más fácil de comprender y dudaba que Caitlin quisiera hablar de lo que le molestaba con él.

* * *

—No puedes esconder tus sentimientos para siempre, Caitlin.

Ya estaba cansado de las excusas de sus amigos. Todo lo que tenían que hacer para estar juntos era arreglar las cosas y decir lo que sentían por el otro. Era obvio para él, ¿por qué ellos no podían verlo también?

—Puedo intentar —ella se defendió, cruzándose de brazos en la habitación. Desde que Barry había decidido ir a Star City a ayudar al Equipo Flecha, habían tenido algo parecido a aquella conversación al menos una docena de veces con el pasar de los días. Por suerte, Central City había estado inusualmente tranquila y no habían tenido que preocuparse. Su rutina no cambió, eso era claro; seguían yendo a los laboratorios.

Su amigo suspiró, golpeándose en la cabeza con la palma de su mano, sabiendo que ella no podía verlo mientras estaba concentrada en su trabajo. _¿Estaba hablando en serio?_

—Estoy cansado de esta situación —Cisco anunció a nadie en particular, levantándose de su silla—. ¡Todos lo estarían si pudieran ver cómo están actuando! —La señaló con un dedo, entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección, por fin haciendo que lo mirara—. Y, ¿viste lo que hice ahí, no? Acabo de señalar otra prueba que respalda mi punto. Barry básicamente hizo que todos dejaran STAR Labs solo para estar contigo.

—Tú también estás aquí —ella señaló, rodando los ojos ante la actitud dramática que había adoptado su mejor amigo.

—Ese no es el punto. Solo lo hizo porque no quería levantar sospechas—bromeó un poco, suspirando al minuto siguiente—. Además, soy el mejor amigo que hace los juguetes. ¿Qué harían sin mí?

—No seríamos nada sin ti, y lo sabes. Eso te hace feliz.

Si ella creía que con aquel comentario se desharía de él, estaba muy equivocada.

—¿Sabes que me haría más feliz? —él preguntó, pero continuó antes de obtener una respuesta—: Que ambos confesaran que sienten algo más que amistad por el otro. Eso me haría un poco más rico de lo que soy hoy. ¡Solo pregúntale a Joe!

—Tú... —Caitlin se giró y lo miró de manera amenazante, alzando una ceja. Podía ser amenazante cuando lo quería, y supo que logró su cometido cuando Cisco retrocedió un par de pasos—. ¿Apostaste con Joe?

Él alzó las manos en señal de paz. Sabía que meterse con Caitlin Snow en la manera en la que estaba haciéndolo significaba meterse en muchos, muchos problemas. Era muy joven para morir.

—¡Ese no es el punto aquí! El punto aquí es que mis dos mejores amigos están siendo un par de idiotas y no hacen nada para arreglarlo.

—Y yo he dicho ya muchas veces que eso no es verdad—comentó ella, regresando toda su atención a su trabajo. De manera ausente, no se dio cuenta cuando añadió algo más—: Aunque si él no me hubiera besado, nada...

—¡¿Acabas de decir que lo besaste?! —Cisco gritó, sin poder creer todavía lo que había escuchado. Caitlin quiso golpearse por haber soltado una de las cosas que la habían estado consumiendo últimamente. Tenía que ser más cuidadosa.

—No... Sí. No lo sé, ¿bien? —No sabía si había sido ella la que comenzó el beso, o si había sido él; y eso solo la confundía más al respecto—. Todo fue demasiado... confuso, y pasó demasiado rápido. Él solo estaba... eh, afectado por lo que pasó cuando Snart me secuestró, nada más. Así que escúchame bien, Cisco: fue un error.

—Ay, no. —Él gruñó, sabiendo lo que seguía sin necesidad de que se lo contara—. _Dime._ Por favor, dime que no le dijiste eso a él.

—Yo... lo hice —confesó, dejando escapar un poco de vergüenza en su voz, aunque no supo la razón.

Cisco se dejó caer en su asiento, esta vez sin ganas de hacer nada, aún más frustrado de lo que se había estado sintiendo durante las semanas en las que todo estaba mal. Ahora entendía por qué.

—Oh, ¡ustedes dos van a matarme! —De repente una idea cruzó por su mente—. Tú dijiste que no sabías por qué estaba yendo a Star City, pero estoy bastante seguro de que es por eso.

Caitlin suspiró, apartando el cabello de su rostro con un gesto tranquilo, pese a que Cisco se estaba metiendo con sus nervios y estaba al borde de empezar a gritar.

—Él necesitaba tiempo para olvidar que pasó y volver a la normalidad. Lo entiendo por completo.

—Oh, Dios mío —refunfuñó, volviendo a golpearse en la frente; aquella situación era tan complicada que tenía que ser una broma—. En serio, ustedes dos van a matarme. Tú no das tu brazo a torcer y él tiene miedo de ti. Fantástico.—La miró una vez más—. Mira, Caitlin, no creo que Barry se haya marchado para olvidar que pasó, si es lo que estás pensando. Tienes que ver la manera en la que te mira, cómo te trata, cómo...

—Cisco. —Solo fue una palabra, pero él pudo percibir el temblor en su voz, y también la advertencia implícita que se hallaba ahí—. Basta, por favor.

—No estoy siendo tu amigo en este momento llenándote de ilusiones falsas, Caitlin, hablo en serio. Solo... no actúes cuando sea demasiado tarde —él le advirtió con un serio tono de voz que nunca había tenido que usar con ella. Salió de su laboratorio, sabiendo que ella necesitaba un poco de espacio para pensar.

Caitlin detuvo sus tareas un momento, exhalando un suspiro tembloroso con los ojos cerrados. ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta al cerrarse con Barry una vez más? Las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos no le estaban dando una respuesta positiva.

* * *

—¡Barry Allen! —Felicity exclamó, golpeando el escritorio con la palma de su mano. Él brincó un poco en su asiento, sorprendido por su reacción. Sus siguientes palabras fueron más que una ironía—. No entendí una palabra de lo que acabas de decir porque hablas demasiado rápido para tu propio bien. Respira, cálmate y vuelve a explicarnos qué está pasando. No me malentiendas, eres... tierno, cuando empiezas a balbucear así, pero tú, mi amigo, estás sobrepasando tus límites.

Él la obedeció. O al menos, lo intentó. Inhaló profundamente y exhaló con lentitud hasta que su respiración fue normal una vez más.

—Empieza por el principio —Oliver ordenó, viendo cómo su amigo tenía problemas para ordenar las palabras que quería decir—. Sé que llevas aquí cuatro días, pero ¿por qué estás aquí en primer lugar? Sabes que cuando te llamé no necesitaba tu ayuda.

—Oliver... —ella comenzó, como reprimenda, pero él la miró cuando notó que también había preocupación en su voz. La entendió, como siempre. «Déjalo respirar», era su súplica silenciosa.

»Barry —la rubia lo llamó con lentitud, mirándolo como si fuera una pequeña mascota que no podía encontrar un hogar—. No es que no nos guste que estés aquí, en nuestra casa... Digo, nuestra ciudad. Star City, claro, porque nosotros no vivimos juntos, ¿verdad? Y es que...

Oliver colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros para calmarla. Ella suspiró. La última cosa que deseaba era balbucear también.

—Lo que Felicity quiere decir es que estamos felices de tenerte aquí, Barry. Siempre es bueno verte; incluso si a veces eres demasiado irresponsable o descuidado en las misiones...

—No estás ayudando —su ex-prometida dijo entre dientes, inclinando la cabeza y removiendo sus lentes por la incomodidad del momento. Parecía que un peso invisible se instalaba en los hombros de su invitado con cada palabra que decían.

—... pero tú solo apareces cuando necesitas ayuda con algún caso, y nosotros estuvimos en tu ciudad hace más de un mes; la única otra razón en la que puedo pensar para explicarme que sigas aquí todavía es que estás buscando un consejo. Ya pasó demasiado, y estoy empezando a creer que no necesitas el consejo de un vigilante, sino de una persona.

Cuando Oliver la miró con una cara que decía «Puedo manejar esto», ella no le había creído solo segundos atrás, pero parecía que así era. Estaba lista para intervenir, pero Barry suspiró y supo que Oliver Queen había dado justo en el blanco del problema. Además, había algo en sus ojos que le decía que sabía más de lo que dejaba ver.

—Es Caitlin —confesó el velocista, pasándose las manos por el cabello que ya llevaba desarreglado por su más reciente hazaña en la ciudad, evitando mirar a sus amigos.

Felicity parpadeó con sorpresa y alzó un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Oliver, solo para encontrar una chispa de algo que no pudo definir porque desapareció tan pronto como llegó. ¿Cómo era posible? Ella era la experta número dos —la primera era Thea, eso estaba claro— con todo lo que tenía que ver con Oliver Queen. Sabía cuándo estaba escondiendo algo, cuándo estaba molesto, feliz... y estaba familiarizada con la manera en la que sus músculos se movían en ciertas situaciones como...

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó su compañero, evitando que sus pensamientos siguieran aquella dirección.

—Arruiné todo —se lamentó Barry, encontrando consuelo en que al menos uno de sus amigos sabía de qué hablaba—. Eso pasó.

Pero Felicity no entendía nada, y frunció el ceño mirando de manera alterna a los dos hombres que la acompañaban.

—Creo que es bastante obvio que me estoy perdiendo de algo, así que ¿qué tal si alguien se molesta en explicarme qué pasa aquí? Tal vez así sea capaz de dar un consejo o tomar el lado de alguien. No te ofendas, Barry, pero siempre iré con Caitlin a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para no hacerlo. Ella es...

—Lo sé —él la interrumpió, con una sonrisa triste en los labios—. Ella es... especial.

 _Oh._ De repente todo lo que había presenciado durante la última semana —y, si tenía que ser honesta, lo que pasó durante su visita a Ciudad Central— hizo clic en su cabeza. Las miradas, los toques ligeros y las sonrisas secretas. La manera en la que Barry se negó a separarse de la chica después de que le permitieron tener visitas, la desesperación y ansiedad que lo acompañaron cuando Snart la secuestró. Todo era familiar porque lo había vivido con el hombre que estaba detrás de ella en aquel momento, con las manos en sus hombros. Tuvo la necesitad de gritar y brincar, pero algo le dijo que no era adecuado, así que hizo todo en su poder para contenerse por su descubrimiento. Si sus amigos estuvieran juntos, Barry tendría una sonrisa en el rostro, no toda esa aura llena de tristeza que lo seguía a todas partes desde su llegada.

—Conozco esa mirada —ella señaló, inclinándose en la silla, sonriendo de manera conocedora—. Pero, oh, ¿por qué no lo noté antes? Creo que debería comprarme unos nuevos lentes para...

—Felicity. —La forma en la que Oliver dijo su nombre le hizo notar que no estaba siendo de ayuda. Pero, honestamente, ella sabía que la única persona que podría ayudar a su amigo en común era Caitlin, nadie más—. Barry, solo dinos cómo podemos ayudar.

—¿Hiciste algo malo con ella? —Felicity preguntó, temiendo saber la verdad. Si nada hubiera pasado, Barry no estaría tan... desesperado. Sus dedos comenzaron a cosquillear por la necesidad de tomar su teléfono e investigar más a fondo lo que pasaba, pero trató de contenerse un poco más.

—Sí... ¡digo, no! —Pasó una de sus manos sobre su cara, dudando de todo lo que había pasado los últimos días—. Oh, no lo sé.

—Creo que nunca te vi así de desesperado, ni siquiera por Iris West—ella señaló, alzando una ceja ante aquello; en el momento en el que las palabras dejaron su boca, supo que eran verdad.

—Es porque nunca he estado así de desesperado, Felicity. —Le dio una rápida mirada a Oliver, y parecía estar acusándolo de algo; entonces, le puso voz a sus pensamientos con un poco de amargura—: Te dije que la próxima vez que nos viéramos tendría el corazón roto. ¿Ves que no estaba equivocado?

Su amigo no le contestó, solo permaneció observándolo desde su lugar, perdido en pensamientos que nadie podía saber

—¿Y eso es algo bueno, o...? —Barry la miró cuando ella habló otra vez—. Tu desesperación.

—Era... bueno.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?

—No sé. —Volvió a revolver su cabello con nerviosismo, no sabiendo qué hacer aún con la situación en la que se había metido—. Ya no sé nada.

—Barry —la rubia se quejó, notando que Oliver había estado callado durante un buen rato, aunque aquello no era novedad—. Si no me dices qué crees que hiciste mal, no voy a poder ayudarte.

—La besé —reveló, con un suspiro—. Ella me rechazó y todo es un desastre. Vine aquí porque necesitaba aclararme, pero no está funcionando y no creo que pueda dejar de pensar en cuánto quiero volver...

—¡Oh, por Dios! Pero tú...

—Barry, ¿es que has perdido la cabeza? —Oliver la interrumpió, por fin diciendo algo—. ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Tenías algo en la cabeza, al menos?

—No sé —se lamentó, ni siquiera notando la frustración en la voz de su amigo—. Nosotros solo... estábamos ahí, y pasó. Tenía en mente lo que me habías dicho de olvidar tu consejo anterior. Por un segundo pareció que me correspondía, y al siguiente... Ella estaba diciéndome que todo había sido un error. —Suspiró con cansancio, restregándose la cara con sus manos—. Pensé que ya estaba acostumbrado a... esto, pero que ella lo haya hecho es lo que más me duele, y es porque creo... No, estoy seguro de que estoy enamorado de ella. —Miró a sus amigos antes de volver a esconder su rostro con las palmas de sus manos—. Oh, Dios, la amo tanto y ella cree que el beso fue un error.

—Estoy seguro de que ella no quiso decir eso.

El tono que empleó para decir aquello, fue lo que llamó su atención, haciendo que Felicity mirase al arquero con sospecha. Él no era alguien que consolaba a sus amigos diciendo mentiras, o suavizando las cosas. Parecía que sabía más de lo que dejaba ver. Aquello casi hizo que rodara los ojos. Claro, todo eso era algo común; era Oliver después de todo.

—¿Y qué si lo hizo? Tú no estuviste ahí, Oliver, ¡ella no podía ni mirarme! Creo que arruiné nuestra amistad y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto; debí de conformarme con lo poco que tenía de ella. Al menos cuando la tenía a mi lado, podía dormir bien. Hace semanas que cierro los ojos y no hay manera de ahuyentar las...

—Espera, espera, espera —Felicity interrumpió, incorporándose en su asiento, inclinándose en su dirección con curiosidad—. ¿Estás diciendo que ustedes dos dormían... uhm, ya sabes, juntos?

Él suspiró, frustrado, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dejado escapar. Como si no fuera suficiente tener a Caitlin lejos de él, acababa de decir en voz alta uno de los tantos secretos que compartían. Había muchos motivos por los que ella no quería estar con él. Era un completo desastre.

—Joe tenía razón, no sé guardar secretos.

—Barry, si ella dormía contigo, no creo que no tenga sentimientos por ti —ella continuó, luciendo incómoda por decir aquello—. Caitlin no es del tipo de persona...

—¿Qué? —Sus ojos ahora la miraban con horror puro, sabiendo la conclusión a la que había llegado. De haber sido otra situación, Felicity se habría reído por cuán ridículo lucía con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¡No, Dios, no! Nosotros... _no_. Ella me ayudó, quedándose siempre conmigo hasta que... hasta que pude aceptar la muerte de mi padre. No pasó nada... de la manera que piensas. ¿Tú crees que yo...? —Negó con la cabeza—. Quiero decir, sí, la amo, pero jamás habría hecho algo así. ¿Y tú crees que ella...? No. _No._

—Antes de que la besaras, ¿le dijiste cómo te sentías? —inquirió su amigo. No supo si para tratar de salvarlo (o a los tres) de una conversación que se volvía más incómoda con cada segundo que pasaba.

—No —él confesó, mirándolo con desesperación—. Ya se los dije: solo pasó. Y entonces hubo una emergencia y tuve que correr. No tuve oportunidad de hablar y, de cualquier forma, ella no me dejó hacer nada al respecto.

—Oh, Dios —Felicity dijo antes de comenzar a reír. Sus dos acompañantes la miraron confundidos. Ninguno entendía por qué estaba riéndose, no había nada divertido en la situación.

—¿Qué? —Barry espetó, pero su amiga no detuvo su risa—. ¿Por qué te ríes de mí? ¡Esto es serio, Felicity!

—Eres estúpido, y estás siendo ridículo —ella reveló cuando pudo calmarse un poco—. La besaste sin decirle nada más, ¡y la asustaste! Para el hombre más rápido del mundo sueles ser muy lento para darte cuenta de este tipo de cosas.

—Necesitas hablar con ella, Barry. Debiste hacerlo antes de que lo que sea que tengan se convirtiera en un desastre, y no deberías correr y esconderte por una semana cada vez que tienes un problema.

—No la beses antes de hablar con ella y dejar todo claro, ¿sí? —dijo la hacker con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sí —él contestó, acomodándose en su silla, y asintiendo ante los consejos recién recibidos. Algo de calma se esparció en su pecho, un poco de esperanza de que las circunstancias habían sido las culpables y no el hecho de que ella no sentía nada por él—. Sí, los dos tienen razón. Tal vez... tal vez solo la asusté. No debí haber corrido, debí decírselo todo.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo todavía aquí? —Oliver alzó una ceja en su dirección, luego de un minuto en silencio.

—Oh. —Barry lo miró con detenimiento cuando las palabras lo alcanzaron—. ¿Crees que debería irme? ¿Como... justo ahora?

—Sí, Barry, ahora. —Él alzó un brazo con dirección al elevador, señalándole de manera clara lo que quería que hiciera. Tenía que arreglar las cosas tan pronto como pudiera.

—Gracias. A ambos. —Se levantó, sonriendo por primera vez en días con un poco de esperanza en su pecho antes de desaparecer, dejándolos con la brisa que anunció su salida.


End file.
